10 New Keys
by KrspaceT
Summary: Sora and Kairi travel to distant lands searching for the new keyblade wielders; Melody, Ash, Jaypaw, Aelita, Jaden, Aang, Eragon, Ashitaka, Sari and Ashoka and meeting great heroes such as Dani P, Ben 10, Littlefoot and even a older keyblade wielder.Read
1. Redone note christmas time

Okay, I just re posted the Greenia, world of many yadda yadda so on chapter like the ones in boar brawl. 12/25

Prophecy and Villians plus King 12/25

Cats and Lyoko, and a card or two 12/15

Destiny islands, adventure starts 12/27

Ashoka 4/8

Greenian Kids vs Sidious 4/8

Ashexpional skill in pokemon 6/24

Melodies Emblem 6/24


	2. The prophecy and the Villians, plus King

Prologue

Disney castle

A quite night has begun to end, and king Mickey and his keyblade watch the rising sun. Queen Minnie, Donald and Goofy see him and ask him what is up.

" Well," He began " Light and Darkness have stirred again. New wielders of the Keyblade have emerged, and with it new dark forces, but this time we can not help."

" Why not" Donald asked?

" Our world has become locked in its Shielded sphere, as of most of the world Sora had visited in his first two trips" Mickey said. ' This time, Sora and Kairi won't have our help.

" Oh no, Sora" Goofy gasped as the sun burst from behind the clouds.

In an evil office building in a planet size city.

"Why don't we just stop this now" Paul said leaning against the wall of the unoccupied Galactic Senate building.

"And let our co horts, Julian or Crocker or Vilgax down? I think not" Ozai bit back.

"Waspinator at least glad pointy nose German guy gone"

"He betrayed us all, to save that spawn of his" Grievous commented.

"And if his plan would have worked, he would have done a Coup' de at of a massive scale" Douko commented.

"We should be focusing on destroying those 10 keybearers. I have seen the signs, their keyblade spirits have been activated, its only a matter of time" Xana growled.

"We wouldn't need to do that, if someone hadn't messed up that ambush. If your plan had worked, that one time we wouldn't have either pinky or tentacle head to worry about" Tigerstar meowed.

"You know if they had fallen, the eight others wouldn't be around either for long" Galbatorix croaked.

"Gentlemen, gentlecats and robots as well, I believe our true plans should be completed first" Sidious said walking in. " If we get enough of our heartless or droids or monsters destroyed, their darkness will help power our devices, and a plan beyond even Thomas's ability to avert will be concocted!"

Prophecy

New wielders of the keyblade come. The water maiden who links the land and sea. The Dragon knight who restores the ways of old. The spirit spell maker of mystery trio, elf geeket who battles the technological, the warrior under a curse. The Coming master of the 493. The neo hero who is heroic, knight of elements and the old, the unknown herorine of Techno organic and an alien whose masters life was not pleasant. Together, link the paths of old to new, assist Sora and Kairi to stop the new dark rulers from your realms…………..

But does the adventure end only at this?

What of the Adventures before?

Other keybearers exist, but whats makes them special, the 10 here. Seras is stronger then them all, Thomas even more. Mickey, Colton and Madeline somewhere below her but still more. What truly gave them the spark?


	3. The official Prophecy, part 1

It's been a long time, so I've decided its time the official 10 new key Prophecy is posted for 10 new keys, just in case the fans of my greatest story haven't read any of my others!

_When the time comes when the ultimate plan of the alliance of darkness is on the verge_

_The powers of 10 young heroes shall merge_

_With the hero of the key, and a princess of light_

_The daughter of waters, from her parents she shall flight_

_The hero of summons, and his mouse_

_Whose friendlyness will grow without renounce_

_The hero of felines, who can't see_

_But a cat with the stars in his paws he be_

_The hero of tech, who once lost her memories_

_But regained them from her friends and enemies_

_The hero of cards, whose blade is unlike the rest_

_But leave his friends at the end he shall atest_

_The hero of elements, the last of a race_

_And like the wind, in battle he shall make haste_

_The hero of dragons, who fights for peace_

_To which time shall give him no ease_

_The hero of curses, who withstands slow death_

_But the blade will give him a fresh breath_

_The hero of transformers, the only one of her kind_

_But after age, peace shall come to her mind_

_And the hero of force, who must save her master_

_But in doing so brings his end faster_

For those who don't know about what's been truly going on in the universe, the time since Sora's been back from KH2 (No KH3ish canon accepted), a new alliance of dark powered villianous types, have united in the desire to use the heartless to fufill their goals. Several worlds have been decimated since this time, the worlds of shows such as Ben 10, Xialion Showdown, Phineas and Ferb, Hellsing and the Secret Saturdays. However, only a few heroes have been spared from each world have been spared, such as Ben Tennyson, Omi, Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Seras Victoria. Led by a hero by the name of Thomas Greenlight, they've been hard at work protecting other worlds from the dark group, with help of other heroes such as Percy Jackson, Skipper and the other Penguins, Juniper Lee, Sonic the Hedgehog and Kiki Benjamin. During this time, several of the dark alliance, such as Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Vilgax, Brainiac and Plankton had been defeated, and many other worlds keyholes secured. However, to truly defeat the great evil of the deep alliance, it must be done by their hands...

But do they know what happens after that?


	4. Destiny islands, Adventure start

Destiny islands

The sun burns heavily down on the islands, where Sora and Kairi relax in the shade. The two years since he defeated Xemnas have flown by, and Kairi and himself have gotten along quite well and they began to date. Riku however was grounded for being gone so long, he is still grounded today. As they emerge from the shaded trees, a bright hole opens and a person steps out. He had brown hair; his uniform was a pale yellow green. He was tall and he emitted a powerful aura.

Sora drew out his keyblade, and the stranger brought out a glowing green blade in response, almost like a test. Sora lunged, but the stranger blocked with his saber, forcing him back. He then brought out a bizarre shoulder pads, touching them and turning into Aladdin. He had his speed, and Sora was nearly defeated by the swift attacks. As he was about to finish him, Kairi called her keyblade and blocked the strike. Sora then used thundaga striking him. To counter he turned into Tarzan. Tarzan's agility was too much for Kairi, and then Sora blasted at him with blizaga. The odd stranger turned into Mulan, surrounding him in flames that lowered the ice blast power. He then lunged covered in fire. Kairi used her blade to send him back, but he was not slowed. He turned into peter pan. He hovered in the peter way and rapidly attacked Kairi.

He was about to finish her until Sora forced him back with a magic explosion. He recovered and turned into Auron. He lunged with his blade. Sora blocked the strike, and they stopped after a huge energy wave erupted from their two weapons. " You are truly great, yet more work is to do.

" Your work has yet to be done" he spoke as he walked towards the secret cave after turning into his normal form, as Sora and Kairi quickly followed him wondering who he was. As they entered the cave, it suddenly turned into a lab. Many faces were there. Their was a Asian girl with a mischievous look, a bald young monk with a noble look and big head and a young girl and boy who were bickering as if they were cousins, but they all have a seemingly hero look deep in their eyes. As they followed him to another room, Kairi asked,

" Where did they come from"? The only answer was an answer from the monk

" we come from many worlds, in all we were defeated by dark forces. We all left friends and family back there; oh I miss them, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo even Raimundo. ' The sad look in his eyes told Sora not to say anything. As they entered a lab, two teenage red headed girls, twins were sitting on a large chair in front of a computer.

" So they are the keyblade wielders," one of the girls asked, and the guy Sora saw earlier nodded.

" Well, lets bring you to speed, the worlds that were not cleared of heartless have been engaged in a furious battle."

" But Sora destroyed the heartless" Kairi said confused.

" Yes, but only in your section of the universe, all others still holds possibilities, and villains of those worlds discovered the darkness," The other girl answered. Then the character spoke, with a computer monitor turning on as he did so. It showed a flashing display of heroes. A Asian girl with long black hair and a pink stripe, a tall orange haired girl with red eyes, a mono browed green wearing boy, a corpulant panda and a pale man who sparkled in light.

" I have traveled to many worlds while I gave you a two year break to kindle your feelings. However I am only one warrior. I may be strong enough with only a fraction of my regular skill to draw against you two keyblade masters, but for this case, too much work is left for me alone. Many others have yet to become safe. Warriors of the keyblade you are; travel you must, many worlds you will see. Assist those troubled in the dark. Destroy the darkness you must.

"You must travel to the first world to find one of these warriors, a world you once visited." The two twins answered in unison. After they said it, suddenly Roxas and Namine came out. Usually they only came out at night, but now they were out looking at the others souls. From their telepathic link, they told their other halves, you may trust them. After that they went back into Sora and Kairi, as they traveled through a portal that appeared and then vanished. "

I hope Kairi has enough skill to keep up with Sora. " One of the twins said.

" Well better get to work" the girl with the moon bracelet said.

" On what" the other asked. "

Just something that could help them later' she answered. Then she got out some synthesis items and began to work on them.

3 Weeks earlier

Ariel was alone in a room in her castle.

" What am I doing wrong" She asked herself.

" Now where do I start elaborating on that concept?" Thomas said suddenly appearing.

" Who are you" Ariel asked.

"Well I could tell you, but why should I?" Thomas replied. " Your daughter has more in common with you than with Eric, yet you limit her dreams to princess hood. Last time I checked you were a highly undisciplined princess." Ariel was now angry

" What do you know about Melody" she challenged, unaware that Melody was listening. " Well let me see, your daughter, basically you except black hair, loves the sea, oh and has power beyond your belief. In fact she is like your friend, Sora."

" You lie" Ariel yelled, as if startled by what he had said.

"No I do not" Thomas countered, " with your daughter I think you know a thing or two about higher then normal lies. Like when does she ever meet her grandfather?"

" Silence" Ariel finally yelled and used a weak thunder at Thomas. Thomas instead mearly blocked it with a outstreatched palm

"Weak, like a shadow or sea neon"

. " Are you calling me a heartless" Ariel yelled.

"No, I am just saying back when you thought the

" That's it" Melody suddenly yelled. She entered the room. " What were you before you came here" Melody demanded, from what she had an idea of from the conversation.

" A mermaid" Thomas answered, " Who left the sea to marry your father". As he said that, he suddenly summoned a gate. Now Thomas had discovered how to make gates like this a while ago, but they were obselete and energy consuming. Thomas only did them when he needed a pre timed plan

" What drew you away from the sea, drives Melody from the land" Thomas said. Suddenly Melody began to glow.

" What the.." She said as a light covered the sea and a necklace in her pocket. They turned into a keyblade. The blade was the sea, the handle a lamp and the keychain the necklace.

" Stay here" Ariel ordered.

" Make me" Melody yelled, suddenly blasting her with water, sending her into the wall. She then entered the gate.

" Now Melody can be herself in the great valley" Thomas told Aerial as she got up " and have friends. Do not bother going in, you need a keyblade to get in" Thomas then teleported the gate away, then summoned a light portal and disappeared.

**A/N previews like this are here to give you an idea what is coming up, however sometimes they come much later...**


	5. Balanced by ariel melody kin

Atlantica

A large beam of light hit a shallow cove underwater, where Sora and Kairi came out, but as Merman and Mermaid. While Sora had his standard blue porpoise tail, Kairi had a tail of beautiful pink scales with a silver shell bra, which had replaced her land one. " You look good Kairi" Sora said, with a look in his eyes that Kairi read out as saying he has been here before" I'm a mermaid" Kairi said astonished. As she began to swim around, doing underwater twists and turns, Sora began to ponder" Atlantica, but why here?" Sora asked. He had visited this world twice, so why did they come here? " If you came here before, let's find an old friend of yours and hope he can help us," Kairi said, interrupting his train of thought. Sora began to think softly out load, "While Ariel was the most helpful, she now lived on the land where they could not go at the moment. So Sora decided on the next best choice " Okay, to triton's palace" Sora said triumphantly and Kairi followed without question.

As they entered a palace made of large coral, Kairi spied a old merman looking worried. As Sora entered he spoke. " Oh, hello Sora" He said, " How come whenever you come, something is always wrong." " What's wrong" Sora asked. " It is Melody". Who is Melody?" Sora asked. " She is Ariel's daughter, my granddaughter as well." " Isn't Ariel young to have a 4 year old child" Sora asked? " She is 12 and of course she is, 20 years have passed since you were last here." " 20" Kairi said, " for us it has been only 2 years since Sora traveled to these worlds." " As they begun to think, a sea horse with a large color came in and said, " Triton your majesty, our scientists have discovered our world goes forward 10 years for every other worlds 1 year, thus explaining why we live 10 times longer that other world citizens." As the sea horse left, King triton spoke. " Sora, if you and your friend can find Melody, I will reward you with a great reward." " Okay" Sora and Kairi answered triumphantly. " Okay now first report in to Ariel, it will help her to know her friend Sora is back and he will help find her daughter.

As Kairi rose to the surface, she spied a human with red hair pacing worryingly. " That is Ariel" Sora said. As he spoke, Ariel turned around and startled, she began to talk. " Sora, how did you get here?" " Oh this and that" Sora answered, " we heard about Melody and we came to help you find her. " " Well, there are some things you should know about Melody Sora. First, because when Ursula's sister Morgana attacked her as a baby, I forbid her to go into the sea, or even know about atlantica. For that reason, she began to despise me. After that, suddenly she ran off, but not before a weird thing happened." " What was it" Sora asked? "Suddenly the sea glowed, along with a seashell locket she found, that we hid from her to hide her heritage. Then they came together, and formed some kind of, keyblade." After that, Sora and Kairi stared startled at Ariel, as the scene shifted to a deserted plain, close to a lush valley.

Great valley entrance

A group of robots stood by an entrance to this valley. One was brown while the rest were green and purple. The brown one spoke, " Constructicons, Megatron has grown too powerful. He no longer stands by any code of warrior. I vote we leave him, by the warrior code. So who agrees?" As he finished, the robots turned into construction vehicles and suddenly began to merge into a giant robot, which then lifted the brown robot and flung him into the valley's wall. Then the giant robot called, " all hail the might dark lord Megatron, and destroy those who do not". As he finished an army of heartless began to gather in army like rows behind him.

**A/N please add reviews, but no flames.**


	6. Sacrifice of Dinobot

Atlantica

As they stared at Ariel deep in shock, an old, red crab came out. " Oh man, Sora its you. You know whenever you come, there is something weird going on". " What do you mean Sebastian?" Sora asked. " Man I am talking 'bout that weird gate thing right behind you." Everyone turned around and saw a giant gate covered in greenery. " How did that get there?" Ariel asked. As they asked, suddenly a group of heartless came out. " Heartless"!!!! Sora yelled as his keyblade came out. Kairi called her keyblade out and they began a massive battle. However they could only get at heartless close to the water, as they were mer people. But for every heartless that was slain, another came. Yet suddenly, a raptor like dinosaur popped out of the gate and began to slash the heartless. Then as the heartless retreated, the dinosaur began to change, and a brown robot appeared. " Sora, great warrior of the keyblade, this gate leads to the great valley. This tiny world is home to remnant dinosaurs, and the heartless swarm it. I once fought with them, but now I vowed to destroy them. They seek Melody, who fled to this world to escape her quote, 'tyrant-like mother. Sora, this gate was locked by," he stumbled as he said this " the heartless. You need help from a being of magic." As he finished he fell to the ground, exposing a large wound to his back. He then released a glowing blue orb, witch rose to the sky, and his body began to glow, and it turned into a keychain, which then found its way into Sora's hand, as it did, the name of the keyblade appeared in Sora's mind, _Warriors honor. _" So how will you get in Sora" Ariel asked? " Ya, how will you man?" Sebastian also said. As he asked that a portal opened, and the girl who was bickering at the lab earlier came out. " Hello, my name is Gwen. Sorry I did not have a chance to speak to you when you came earlier. I can use magic so I can open the gate." " You can" Kairi asked surprised. " Yes I can, how else did you think I was able to escape my worlds destruction." Gwen answered. She then said a spell, and the gate opened. Sora and Kairi jumped out of the water, like dolphins, and flew into the gate. " Take care Sora" Ariel called " Tell Melody I am Sorry" and then 4 heartless exited the gate, but Gwen quickly destroyed them, with two magic blasts. Another portal opened and she promptly left. Then the scene shifts to a barren, metallic planet

Cybertron

A massive swarm of robotic hawks swarms a small legion of robots over a metallic city. " Bulkhead, guard sari" a small yellow robot yelled. " Rodimus, inferno power link and destroy those terrorcons. While the little yellow robot began to blast the terrorcon with zaps of electric energy, Rodimus and Inferno merged into one robot, with Rodimus on top. Yet for every terrorcon felled, 2 more replaced it. Then a large green robot went into battle, smashing 10 terrorcons at once. " Bulkhead, where is sari" Bumblebee screamed! But then a large swarm of jaguar like terrorcons landed on bumblebee. Then Sari appeared and suddenly a blast from a terrorcon blasted her arm! But she was not harmed. Yet instead an odd green light filled the sky. " Sari?" Bumblebee said startled.


	7. Girl trio:team up in the great valley

Great valley

Sora and Kairi landed in an entrance to a valley. They were human again, something that disappointed Kairi a bit. Suddenly a group of green construction vehicles appeared on top, triode by heartless. " Heartless" Sora yelled as the vehicles pushed a ton of boulders, separated Sora and Kairi. The vehicles then changed into robots. " Heartless, destroy Sora" the robots yelled. As a thousand heartless swarmed down towards Sora, Sora drew his keyblade, but then Kairi yelled " Sora run" and Sora began to run into a barren wasteland, with the heartless following him. Kairi then snuck into the forested valley.

Kairi Story

The girl trio

The valley was deserted as Kairi walked into its deep forests. Kairi noticed a palm tree stripped of leaves. This was a sign that something tall was here, perhaps a dinosaur like Dinobot had said. She then noticed some long necks in the distance, along with some loud bellows. Those were dinosaurs, specifically sauropods and hadrosaurs. Was Melody anywhere? As she approached a clearing, she spotted a 12-year-old girl. Was this Melody? Then she noticed the girls blue jacket, red ski hat combo. It was too 21st century for atlantica, witch was more 13th century. ' Melody is swimming in the lake an eighth of a mile from here." The girl said suddenly. When Kairi turned to thank her, she was nowhere to be seen. She had vanished! As Kairi began to walk towards the lake, from behind her, something began to follow her.

As Kairi approached the lake, she saw Melody swimming in the lake. When Melody saw her, she sprang out of the water, and called forth a keyblade. " Who are you" Melody demanded, acting clearly hostile. " My name is Kairi" Kairi answered, calling out her keyblade out. " Did my mom send you." Melody demanded, " She would not let me go to the sea at all, and I love the sea." She blasted water at Kairi, who then shot leaves from her keyblade to counter. " Leave, I will protect my friends here, my mothers lackey is not wanted in this lush valley. Tell your heartless to go too." Melody said in an angry tone." Maybe I should explain" Kairi said.

_20 minutes later_

Melody now had an idea of why her mom did not let her go to the sea. Yet a scream broke the silence. " Help" a young voice cried. " Littlefoot" Melody gasped, and ran towards the sound. Kairi then followed. Kairi then saw a group of 5 young dinosaurs, held in purple binds of energy next to the robots that separated her from Sora. "Constructions merge" they yelled, and became one robot. " Devastator smash" the robot said, and fired a blast at Kairi. She dodged it, and Melody and herself called their keyblades out. " Littlefoot, heads up" she called and blasted a blast of water and destroyed the binds surrounding the dinosaurs. Devastator retaliated by calling up solider heartless. " Don't worry Melody, we will take em'" the young triceratops whose name Melody later told Kairi was Cera said. They then jumped up to a small cliff and began knocking rocks onto the heartless, destroying them. While they did that, Kairi slashed devastator with her keyblade, then jumped up and slashed it higher, but Devastator recovered easily from the attacks. He then kicked Kairi, her keyblade absorbing the brunt of the blow. Melody than launched a water blast at him, but it was to no avail. They then used the Melody's limit. They then held hands and spun around, heavily striking the massive robot with Water Wheel, yet then the robot punched Kairi towards the wall. She used reflect to reduce the blow and continued to be futile in hacking at the robot. She only could use a low level reflect magic, she was still learning from Sora. However her keyblade had floral power. From the sun her keyblade began to glow, then it fired a solarbeam. It knocked it down, but the robot got back up and fired a blast of dark energy towards her that nullified another attempted blast. Could anything stop it? Then a green blast struck him from behind. A young girl with white hair appeared out of nowhere and blasted him again. She then grabbed the robot and flung it several feet into the air and it crashed back into the earth and tried to get up. This time, the giant fell. "Who are you" Kairi asked? As an answer, the girl summoned two white rings and the rings went up and down her body respectively, revealing the girl Kairi had met earlier. " Hello, my name is Dani phantom. I have come to assist you." As she was about to speak, the rocks the young dinos dislodged had revealed another gate, a circle with a red top and white bottom. It suddenly activated, pulling the girls into it. " Melody" Littlefoot cried. " We may never meet again but we will never forget each other" Cera said. "Where did that come from?" a little duckbill said? " I do not know" Cera said. " Yep, Yep, Yep" the Duckbill said.

Greenia

" Sora shall arrive soon" The young monk Omi noted to Gwen. " Are we ready" She asked? " Who is that girl who helped out Kairi and Melody?" Omi asked. " I remember Thomas mentioning bringing her here so that she may become the hero she dreams of to impress her, "cousin". As she spoke two young boys walked in. " Phineas, Ferb, how is the project going. " The ship is complete" Phineas said, " Along with a return pod". Omi than drew out a claw. " Golden tiger claws" he yelled, creating a hole, which he and Gwen jumped through. They landed in a Scrubby part of Greenia, filled with meerkats. " These animals, they were saved like us. Greenia exists to house those who escape." As they walked out of the meerkat rich scrub, a lone meerkat watched them, he stood tall and heroically, thinking to himself when will " The rest is silent ".

**A/N more action coming. More characters and shows later. Spread this story among its respected show canon fics. Please review and or make fan pics about it. **


	8. Greenia, land of many lost worlds

Sora's story

Survivors

**A/N this world is an fusion of Transformers beast wars, Meerkat manor, Mutual of Omaha, Walking with beasts/dinosaurs/monster, Liberty kids and so on. Do not flame on the characters and the odd choices**

Sora had escaped the heartless, by running through a portal that randomly appeared. He then landed in a lush forest, beside a lake. Suddenly a creature lunged at him from the water. It looked like a newt, but its head was huge. Sora jumped out of the way and ran, finding a fence. As he exited it, he landed in a desert, filled with camels. He approached one, but he accidentally angered it and the thousands of camels began spitting at him. Scared, he then jumped over yet another fence, landing in a gray wolf pack. As he landed, the wolves appeared, then ran off as the young monk he saw back before he left, Omi jumped in while throwing chunks of meat to the wolves, who took it as the left. Sora heard some squeals, possibly meaning some pups were getting the meat.

" Hello Sora" Omi said absently.

" Where are we" Sora asked? " This is Greenia, a world that is made up of parts form the unfortunately **permanent **destruction of the worlds. Some individuals like myself escaped our worlds, but oddly this place is filled with giant wilderness areas. Eh, its a mystery no one can solve. It might be that the world sits on a cross dimensional fault line, each habitat is a perfectly crafted habitat dimension." Then omi jumped over the fence, followed by Sora.

" All kinds of animals come here" First They landed in a tree house over a forest. The forest was filled with Velociraptors.

" From the extinct" Then they jumped into a tank with a pod of Orcas.

" To the modern" Then they landed in a mountain forest filled with Bigfoot's.

"To even crytids like these Bigfoot's " Wow" Sora said. Suddenly Omi snapped his fingers. A pod then landed beside them, and they flew off, landing in a small town, but the town looked like a town from 1770 New England! Yet the buildings were different. There was a Buddhist temple, printing press building, a laboratory, a rather large barracks, and 2 houses. But why were they here?

"Well, let me show you around" omi said as they entered the temple. " This is xaolion temple, where I lived before the heartless took over my world. He then entered a world filled with random objects. " These are the shen gon wu, items of unimaginable power. Some of them include the morby morpher, Fancy feet, Thorn of thunderbolt and my favorite the orb of tournami.

" What happened to your world, as in how was it destroyed?' Sora asked. Omi responded by giving him a weird looking shell.

" Use the mind reader conch and discover. Sorry, I don't really want to talk about it".

Sora yelled ' Mind reader conch" He then saw in his mind, the temple under attack by heartless. He then saw omi battling them with the orb, when a dragon appeared and began to breath fire at the heartless. " Dojo" omi screamed as the dragon suddenly flicked omi with his tail into a portal of pure light, which absorbed all the shen gon wu a well. Dojo was then covered by heartless.

" I am so sorry" Sora told Omi. " I been there, done that"

" He will return when the heartless are defeated". That over there is the test laboratory, where Susan and Mary study the dimensional differences to help us understand them. They are out on some fieldwork at the moment. Over there is the maximal barracks, where the Greenia guardians stay and work in there spare time. The houses nearby belong to some of the other world residents here, such as Jade, Ben and Drew. They then walked out of the building into the printing press. Sora than saw a red head girl and a blond boy kissing passionately.

" Sarah, James" Omi said and they stopped and faced them.

" Omi! Do we do that when your with Jade!! " they yelled and noticed Sora.

" Hello, my name is Sarah" the red head said curtising, "this is James" she said as she pointed to him.

" How are you?" James said.

" Jade we know you are here" Sarah said suddenly, and the Asian girl appeared. She had a camera. Now Sarah wasn't a huge fan of picture taking, and Jade didn't exactly catch her at a good time.

" Give it" Sarah said.

" Run" Jade whispered into Omi's ear. He gave her a weird pair of sandals.

" Fancy feet" she yelled and she ran off quickly, while omi ran of towards the temple.

" They were right to run" James said.

" You seem old style, where are you people from?" Sora asked James.

"Philadelphia Pennsylvania 1781." He replied.

" Well, you do not look like a year over 18" Sora said before they got mad.

" Good save," remarked Sarah. . Suddenly a group of large body heartless entered the room.

" Heartless" Sarah shouted as she and James ran into the basement, as they could not fight, but not before James through a charm to Sora. " Use it," He shouted.

" I do not have any allies to call upon," Sora answered.

" Yes you do, Roxas and Namine are connected, you can use them to do it" Sarah yelled as she went into the basement.

" Use it" Roxas's voice echoed in his mind and thus Sora activated it. A large guy with a white shirt appeared.

" Names Owen" he said, before farting and knocking every heartless over. A red headed girl then appeared beside him. Sora and Owen grabbed both of them, spinning them as Sora's keyblade and Izzy's rapid kicking destroyed the heartless. Izzy then disappeared as some armored knight heartless appeared. Then a Large tan teen boy appeared alongside Owen. Then DJ picked Owen up, Sora got on Owen and Owen bounced around like a ball as Sora used the keyblade to destroy the heartless

" My charm embodies my world. All those in it may assist. NOW GIVE ME STICKYBUNS!" Owen yowled as he faded into the charm, along with DJ.

"Uh, okay?" Sora said walking out. As Sora left the building to check on the rest of the place, a giant wasp appeared.

" Waspinator attack' it said as in lunged its stinger at Sora. Sora dodged and used magnega. The wasp then broke apart and was trapped in the magnet energy field.

" Why does bad things happen to Waspinator?" it said, as a metallic rat appeared, kicked the wasp parts into a cyborg cat who than kicked it into a dark portal. The robots then transformed.

" Rattrap and Cheetor of the Greenia Protection Agency" the rat said.

" Nice to meet ya" the cheetah said. Sarah then appeared.

" Like Thomas, they are the first people to live in this world".

" Who is Thomas" Sora asked?

" He is the one, all loner and powerful. He tested your skills and is now traveling the worlds for the other 9-keyblade wielders other than yourself, Kairi, Riku, Genie, Melody, Seras and King Mickey. Oh boy, he is going over his head." Rattrap said.

" Of course if we followed him, we are goanna die. Its why we didn't the first time, on the opposite side of this story", rattrap laughed before Cheetor whacked him

. " That's Rattrap for ya. He never stays quiet, even about certain things" Cheetor said threatening Rattrap. Then a wolf, eagle thing flew in.

" The heartless are attacking Ben, Gwen, Susan and Mary out in the Bison plains."

" Who are you" Sora asked?

" I am Silverbolt." Rattrap then got onto Silverbolt and they flew off.

" How are we going to get there? Sora asked.

" On me" A large robot said.

" I am Optimus primal," he said as he turned into a large jet.

" All aboard" he said. Sora, Cheetor, and Omi got into him.

" Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Rhinox stay here" he told a group of robots. As they left a woman ran over. She was in an orange jump suit and had white hair, despite being younger than her fourties.

" Can I come"? She asked.

"Okay drew" Optimus said as he let her on. They then took of towards the Bison planes.

"This isn't normal. Usually heartless can't enter Greenia, vilians can, but not heartless. It seems as though Sidious somehow tampered with the defense system" Cheetor commented to Optimus.

"That's true Cheetor" then suddenly the wasp thing appeared again.

" I will get it" Drew said. She got out a sword with flames on it and blasted the wasp with fire.

" Owwwwwwwwwwwwww" the wasp screamed as it spun downwards with smoke on his thorax as he fell into a dark portal.

" Old Waspinator seems indestructible' Cheetor commented.

" So why are you here" Sora asked Drew? My husband and son were taken by the darkness as was my brother and the rest; and our pets I have no idea, but I have a feeling that I can rescue my son, at least" she answered.

"Why" Sora asked?

"Well Thomas said that if someone is captured by the darkness by doing something heroic, like Dojo or Zack or you, they can be removed out of the dark realm if they have a sample of their spirit."

" So what's his name?" Sora prompted".

" Well (Flashback) the heartless were attacking a airship. The heartless were wyverns and devastators. Drew was on the ship blasting fire at the heartless. Then a boy jumped into the scene. He had black hair, but some white like drew.

"Zack!" she yelled as a devastator fired at him. He dodged it and he fired a grappling hook at Drew, and somehow used it to throw her into the air into a light portal. He then followed but then a devastator's blast knocked him down, while shadows covered him (end flashback).

" I am sorry about Zak" Sora said. They then arrived over a large plain. Sora noticed a large herd a cattle (the bison, Sora never really studied biology, he preferred to doodle his adventures during the class), they were fleeing away from a flock of armored knights, luna bandits and a group of some sort of robot. A giant flock of rapid thrusters hovered over the air above. Silverbolt and Rattrap were in the swarm with rattrap in robot form. He blasted the heartless with his blaster while he rode on the back of Silverbolt.

" Lets go" Drew yelled as she exited the cockpit and lunged towards the armada of heartless and droids. Omi followed her and used a pair of wing like shen gon wu. With them he flew down, leaving a rainbow trail.

How do I get down"? Sora asked.

" Use Owen" Roxas said in his head. He then called out Owen. Owen then farted; it did not do much. Next a surfer girl came out. She then got on Owen, followed by Sora. She then "surfed" Owen down towards the fight. Once they got to the surface, the girl disappeared and a meaner one appeared. Owen began to scream as he fled from the girl. Owen then knocked down some armored knights as he fled, then both of them disappeared. Sora then began slashing through the bandits. Suddenly the droids began to fire at him, but a wall of crystal that suddenly appeared blocked it. An alien that was made of crystal appeared. It then touched an odd symbol on its chest, turning into a flaming alien. It blasted the droids with fire.

" Hello, my name is Ben, the cousin of Gwen".

" Okay, how can you change into aliens"?

" I wield the omnitrix, a powerful alien artifact. Sora nodded and they returned to battle. As Ben burned through the droids, Sora cut through the remaining bandits. At the same time Optimus was firing at the rapid thrusters along side Silverbolt and Rattrap, Drew was burning through a bunch of knights, Omi was using the thorn of thunderbolt to zap droids while using the orb of tornami to hold back a line of heartless and Sora noticed Gwen magic blasting some larger droids. Yet then a behemoth appeared. It then charged towards drew and omi, but suddenly a blast of fire blocked it. Sora looked up and suddenly spotted Dojo and Zack! Dojo's fire burned down all the remaining heartless while Ben destroyed the behemoth with lightning from a cyborg like alien. But then as a Wavecrest formed out of nowhere, Zak jumped off Dojo and used the claw to tangle its wings and then he sent it to the ground. Then a blast of fire from Drew's sword took it out for good.

" Zack" Drew cried as she ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

" Can't breath" He cried.

" But how"? Omi asked. Suddenly a portal of light appeared and Thomas emerged.

" Do you really think I would not make a slight pit stop in Twilight town and draw them out the darkness to come back to their loved ones; it is hard and exhausting, but I can do it every so often. Since I still had the power battery of Kur energy that we retrieved from Phineas's father's laboratory, we were able to get him out, and Dojo just tagged along and by the way, you are crushing Zac Drew."

"Sorry" Drew told Zac, who was gasping for air.

" Now Sora, I believe you have a princess to find" Thomas said.

" But how do I get to Kairi"? He asked.

" Well, since I am too tired to create any more gates for you to find in the worlds, just take this." Thomas then brought out a keyblade resembling a purple T with a morby morpher gimmick as a keychain, and blasted a beam of light into the air. Suddenly a gummi ship appeared.

" My friends Phineas and Ferb spent weeks building this gummi ship complete with lasers and cup holders." Thomas said.

" Oh and before you go", Thomas called as he threw two odd looking bands.

" One for you and Kairi" Thomas hollered,

" You will learn what they do soon, and don't break them, Mary worked hard on them"

" Oh, and tell Sarah that she is in charge while I am gone. She is responsible enough and I have a feeling Drew wants to keep a good eye on Zack so he does not release the raptors or something". At that Thomas summoned a Light portal with his Keyblade and left. Sora than waved goodbye and flew of towards the next world; Pokemon Castle.

"Zak, are you okay" Drew said as Zak stared off.

"I can't believe all that has happened, ever since Doofensmirtz raided our air ship and held Wadi captive."

"Me too, and I still don't get why he took that energy from you, along with those two princesses and that Te Xuan Ze, was it"

"The weird girl that talks to "invisible things", sure" Ben commented now human.

In a world being attacked…

A boy wielding a large sword surrounded by darkness corners a blonde haired boy with glasses and a pink haired girl.

" Do your worst Xana," the Blonde haired challenged. " We aren't scared of William.

" Well then" Xana said,

" Heartless attack, destroy those two. End the threat they face to darkness". But as they did two light portals appeared under them and they disappeared.

" What" Xana called? Then Thomas appeared.

" Falter dark one," he yelled calmly as he drew out his keyblade.

" Attack" Xana commanded a mob of neoshadows. Suddenly Thomas became surrounded by an aura, he emerged as Aladdin. His keyblade also turned into the Wishing lamp. He then sliced through the shadows easily.

" Come on be fast, get ya head in the game, it is not any fun if you don't" Thomas mocked.

" Lance Soldiers attack" Xana Commanded. Thomas then turned into Axel, his keyblade becoming bond of flames.

"Falter, got it memorized," He yelled as he flung his keyblade through the lances, burning them like toast. He then called the blade back.

" That's it, Darkside attack," Xana ordered.

"Time to force him down" Thomas said, changing again into, Tinker Bell. His keyblade then became the Fairy Harp.

" Ha, Ha Ha,' Xana laughed, " that form is weak. A little pixie you met 10 years ago, vs a Darkside. You are dim, and that talk of you must be hyped " But as Xana laughed Thomas focused at a large bolder on top of a cliff by darkside. He then focused and tumbled the rocks onto the massive heartless. He then flew by slashing the keyblade across the heartless, killing it. Thomas then did a aerial loop over Xana" This is the end, so falter!" Thomas said as he changed into Cloud, his keyblade becoming Fenrir. He lunged at Xana from above. Their blades clashed and Xana was pushed back.

" Why fight the darkness, we all have darkness." Xana reasoned while holding Thomas back.

" It is not who has darkness, but who is consumed by it," he countered. Xana then used super smoke to sneak towards Thomas, but he drew out his glowing blade and pushed it into the smoke, striking a worn out Xana. Thomas then charged his glowing blade with one of his special techniques and blasted Xana with a green slicing blast. Then Thomas focused again, somehow launching Xana into a rocky cliff, causing him to fall back down before him. Thomas then changed into a walking panda.

" Falter by your kung fu and noodle brought doom" Thomas said with weird finger action as he kung fu kicked the sword Xana had away. He then blasted a ton of noodles at Xana. He dodged the noodles and charged. Thomas then caught Xana's finger.

" The wushu finger hold you know the Wushu Finger hold, uh, you mind excusing what I said and letting me go " Xana pleeded scared and paralyzed.

" Sorry but, Toodles, skudus" Thomas said when he finished the move, vaporizing Xana in a massive explosion of light and noodles.

" Oh, Waspinator sent to arrest weird name for going on a unauthorized world destruction.., where is he" Waspinator said as he entered. However Thomas who changed into Auron quickly silenced Waspinator and temporary removed his morpher like a boomerang at Waspinator turning him into a giant green pinball. He then force pushed him around the nearby rock faces like a pinball and sent him back to him, where he cut him in half, however Waspinator being immortal escaped unharmed to buzz the heroes another day.

" Well; time to find those lovebirds" Thomas said as he left the dying world, turning into Dumbo while exiting.

This edited chapter has a hint or two to some ending ideas, first edited chapter


	9. Ashexpional skill with Pokemon

Pokemon Castle

The girls landed in front of a castle. It had a massive courtyard with many different environments. " Where are we?" Dani asked. Suddenly a squadron of hawk terrorcons appeared. " What are they" Melody asked. Dani then blasted the terrorcons with ghost blasts while Melody water blasted them. Suddenly some cat like terrorcons appeared near Kairi. Kari quickly destroyed them with a fire spell followed with a slash. Then a group of droids appeared. " Okay, what is with the droids?" Kairi said as she razor leafed them. Dani then appeared behind the droids and destroyed them. " Good show, good show" a voice said. " They turned around to see a teenage boy. He had a dark purple jacket and white hair, his stare was creepy. " Those droids are worthless, I prefer heartless, what do you think". " Heartless!" Melody gasped as a flock of aerial knockers appeared. " Heartless, use mega punch" he commanded " Followed by aerial ace. They dodged the punches, but the aerial ace could somehow not be avoided. Suddenly another boy appeared. He had a blue jacket, a red cap and a large mouse on his shoulder. " Paul, stop this" he commanded. " Why should I" Paul challenged. " You will destroy this place," the boy answered. Paul then commanded the aerial knockers to attack the boy. Suddenly the boy began to glow. The entire castle did as well forming a keyblade. It had an odd indent at the top, its handle was covered with icons of odd creatures and its keychain was a ball. " What the" the boy said. " That's a keyblade," Kairi told him " It has a special power." "Okay" the boy said. He put a ball from his pocket in the indent. He swiped the keyblade at the heartless. The ball flung at them, summoning a giant lizard. " Sceptile use bullet seed' he commanded. The lizard then fired a bunch of seeds at the heartless. They were destroyed, Paul then fled. " Woa, the pokemon could not harm those things before" the boy commented. " What is your name" Dani asked. " Ash" he answered. " Our names are Kairi, Melody and Dani" Kairi answered. " So lets get into the castle" Ash said " you could use a rest after that. As they walked towards the castle, the voice of Namine entered Kairi's mind. " I am sorry I could not help you back in the great valley" Namine told Kairi " Somehow I just kind of phased out". " It is okay," Kairi told her " Just don't overdo anything" Suddenly Waspinator appeared. " Keyboy to powerful for Waspinator" the wasp said " Waspinator get Keygirl" with that it attacked Kari. It swooped in and lunged for Kairi. She got out of the way and ash got out his keyblade. " Pikachu use thunderbolt" he told the mouse. It got onto the blade, it bounced the mouse into the air, and Waspinator got extremely zapped. " Looks like Waspinator is blowing up again" it said as it was blown away into the horizon. " What was that?" Ash asked. Dani just shrugged. They then entered the castle courtyard. There two people waited for them. One had a brown vest with green jacket. Oddly his eyes could not be seen. The other was a brunette girl with a red tang top and shorts. " The heartless problem is getting worse," The girl said. " How do we stop it Ash?" the man asked Ash. " Well, we could destroy them" Kairi putted in, " Myself, Dani and Melody can whip the heartless simply." " Let them help" Ash asked them. " Okay" the man said. The heartless are coming by sea, air and land. " I can take the sky," Dani said as she turned into ghost form. " Ash and I will handle land," Kairi said as she got her keyblade out. " The sea is for me," Melody said with her keyblade called out. " Okay you guys, go get them," the girl said. The girls and ash then walked towards a canal. One could see a school of sea neons approaching. " Ha, easy like sneaking out of the castle" Melody said. She jumped into the water while holding the lamp part of her keyblade. Then she glowed and swapped her legs for a tail and swam at the neons. "Whoa" Ash said. " Yep, she is the daughter of Ariel all right" Kairi noted as Melody killed the heartless simply, and then a team of screw divers appeared. She simply slashed them with her blade, then jumped out of the water and turned human again. " That was so easy Sebastian could do it" Melody said. Suddenly a laser was fired that nearly got Melody. Kairi then gasped as an army of robotic red crabs appeared along with some cannon guns flanking them. " Lets get them" Ash said as he got his keyblade out. He put two balls on the edge. " Donphan use rollout, Snorlax use hyper beam" Ash commanded. Two pokemon then emerged. The elephant like one rolled up into a ball and began to knock down the cannon guns. The fat one blasted a beam from its mouth that destroyed many crabs. Kairi then jumped onto the remaining crab and stabbed her keyblade into the odd eye on its back. The crab then exploded. Then a flock of yellow operas, silver rocks and green requiems flew towards them. However Dani had gotten airborne and blasted them down with a ghost blast kick. They blue up, then she simply knocked down the remaining green requiem." Good, Good" Paul applauded as he suddenly appeared by the battled warriors. " But now, you are finished" he said as he drew out a red glowing blade. It was not the light oriented one Thomas wielded, its aura was that of darkness." From the dark one, die" Kairi attempted solar beam but he knocked her keyblade and herself back. She was hurt from this but Melody used water heal to heal her. Dani then blasted him. He dodged by jumping in the air and appeared behind the battered foursome. He then lunged for the group, but suddenly a laser blasted him. Kairi saw a gummy ship appear, and from it Sora emerged. " Missed me" Sora said as he lunged forward with his keyblade. Paul dodged and lunged with the blade. Sora used stopga to halt him and then ash stepped forward. " Let us finish this" Ash said. He then threw out his Swellow, Buizel, Charzard and Pikachu. Then they executed ash's limit. The two guys began charging their keyblades while the pokemon charged Aerial ace, Water pulse, Overheat and Thunderbolt. Then the keyblades fired a massive charge of light that fused with the Water pulse, Overheat and Thunderbolt while Swellow weakened Paul with Aerial ace. The blast then hit Paul. Then he glowed black and turned into a Book master heartless. It fired a fire spell at the girls but they combined razor leaf, water blast and ghost blast and it broke through the fire and then destroyed the heartless of Paul. " Sora" Kairi gleamed as she ran to him and hugged him with enough force to knock him down. Namine was also hugging Roxas, unheard by the other peoples. Sora then gave the other band to Kairi, whispering what Thomas had told him and she put it on and nodded. The people that the girls were talking to earlier, May and Brock were also there at this point. " We need to go soon" Sora said, " We got other keyblades to find". " Ash, do wish to come with us" Melody asked. " Is it okay with you" Ash asked May? " Okay" she said while giving ash one final hug. " You know, I met another keyblade wielder 14 years ago" Brock noted. " Thomas" Sora asked. " How did know" Brock asked. " Oh, I was fighting along side him earlier, odd and eccentric isn't he" Brock noted. " Last time he came hear he befriended several pokemon and volunteered to take care of them" " Well, we got to go now" Kairi said as she pulled Sora into the ship by his ear before he began to talk for hours on odd and boring topics." The girls, Sora and Ah then entered the gummi ship. " Cool " Melody said. " I call shotgun," Dani said. Then Pikachu landed on the main computer. " Pika pi" it said as the lights began to blink. They then took off. But as they were flying, the ship turned upside down. " Sora, was that supposed to happen" Ash said. "No" Sora replied. Then the ship's lasers fired at random, displayed the head shots of Mary Test, Phineas, Jade and Zack Saturday at random moments for 5 seconds at a time and dropped gummi material spider toys on Kairi and Dani, causing them to freak out. " Sora… Keyblade master, lost hear…; Kairi, Prince…" the onboard adventure journal mumbled in odd key. " Where is Pikachu" Ash asked. " Oh no, maybe he accidentally did something to the controls" Sora said. Yet somehow the ship flew to the next world, the great forest.

In the great forest

In a den that smells strongly of herbs, a light brown tabby she cat was sleeping, mumbling on about herbs. Near her a blind gray tom was sneaking out of the den and the ravine where the rest of his clan lived. Something was calling him in his head, so he traveled to the mysterious moonpool to investigate. He drank into the water and entered a deep sleep. However, despite being blind, this young cat could see in his dreams and read the minds of others. In sense you could say he is the least blind of all. Three cats appeared in his dream. Their names were Bluestar, Skywatcher and Yellowfang. " Why have you called me hear" Jaypaw asked the spirits. " He returns" Bluestar replied. " The one whose darkness still lingers." " Tigerstar" Yellowfang named the evil of which they spoke." " Tigerstar" Jaypaw gasped. " He targets you, Firestar, Brambleclaw plus two strangers," Yellowfang said. " These strangers are from a world that was destroyed". " What, can that really happen" Jaypaw said. " Yes" Skywatcher replied, " In my time I have watched the sky, many of stars that are not us have blinked out". " What do I do?" Jaypaw asked? " Fight" they answered in unison as the young feline glowed and a keyblade appeared in his jaws. Its edge was a cat's claw, the handle a crest with shadow, thunder, wind and river and its keychain a cats head with a star. " Oh, yes one of the strangers is waiting" Bluestar said as the three spirits faded away. However before Jaypaw awakened, he had a sudden added memory from far away. Of Sora, Goofy, Donald and Vexen to be precise, though somewhat corroded. Sora was in front of the gates of Twilight town. " What's wrong" Goofy asked Sora. " This place, it feels familiar." " You must have come hear sometime before" Donald reasoned. " No, unlike my memories of Namine that drifted together in bits and pieces, I just have a feeling I have been here before." " Feeling Nostalgic" Vexen said appearing. " I wonder, this place or your memories of Namine, I wonder which is more real I wonder." " Namine of course" " The memories wiles can be cruel, as I said this place was crafted from another side of your heart"… The memory blacks out like an old movie. As Jaypaw awoke in the real world blind again, he felt another cats presence. He read the cats mind; he saw a mental picture of the cat, or human turned cat according to his memories. He was a pale blonde tabby, his eyes covered by some two-leg eye coverer. Apparently his name is Jeremy, his world was destroyed and he gets addicted to odd technological two-leg stuff. " Can you help me?" the cat asked. " What do you need?" Jaypaw asked. " I can't find her, I can't find Aelita."


	10. Cats and Lyoko, and a card or two

**A/N this has Thomas use forms from Code lyoko, KND, Fosters, grim adventures among others ( Info of the part is ignorant among the two last power of three books re viersioned, and Omen of the stars will be rebranded as needed)**

Great forest

The group of four somehow landed in the forest unharmed. Ash had to stay on the ship to keep flying it because the engines stop button was malfunctioning. They had turned into cats in this world.

" Cool" Melody said, as she was a gray-blue cat.

" Styling" Dani commented, as she was a black cat with white paws. Sora had the same look he had in the pride lands while Kairi was a reddish brown tabby.

" Follow me, I hear something" Sora said and they snuck off towards the ravine that Jaypaw lived in. They then saw a group of cats, they seemed anxious.

" Lets listen, they might be unfriendly to us if we just waltz in" Sora said. They then began to listen in to the conversations below them" Where is he?" a fluffy white tom asked.

" I do not know Cloudtail," a pale ginger she cat said.

" Sandstorm, Jaypaw will turn up, we got Squirrelflight and Lionblaze out looking for him. He probably went out to fetch catmint, we are running a bit low according to Leafpool." A ginger tom reasoned,

" Firestar, I can go and track him," Cloudtail asked.

" We need you here" a gray tom said.

" We just beat off Windclan, they might attack again," a golden tabby noted.

" Graystripe and Brackenfur are right" Firestar said,

" Both of them can handle it. Suddenly a ginger tabby was thrown through the entrance into an old dusky she cat.

" Ouch" the old cat moaned. Both of them fell.

" Mousefur, Squirrelflight" Leafpool said as she ran to them but suddenly a dark firaga struck her and she was blasted into the injured pile. Suddenly a golden tabby with unusually long claws entered the ravine.

" Lionblaze, something just hurt those three, go help find it," a pale gray tom ordered. But suddenly the tom gasped.

" Your not.." he said but then Lionblaze clawed his chest killing him.

" As ash_paw_ you were much more of a challenge. Or was it Ashkit then, time sure deteriorates unimportant memories" he taunted, his voice sounding much more evil and old then normal. Then a dark tabby tom approached the cat, with a lot of the older cats looking at the cat startled.

" I know that is you, I know that voice far too well. Its you, Tigerstar" he said as the rest of the clan gasped.

" Yes it is I, the true leader of thunderclan,and the forest. With the powers of the darkness, I have claimed this younger body for myself. Poor poor Lionblaze, in his haste to be the best warrior he could be, let me train him. But now, look at your son's consiscuence. Firestar's blood must have dulled his brain."

" Release my son" Brambleclaw commanded as he lunged at him, then in a lower voice hissed

"My son will not make **my** mistake!". Brambleclaw got under the tom and slashed his front legs.

" Dear boy, nice try" Tigerstar said bluntly as suddenly a cure spell affected both wounds curing them instantly. Tigerstar then fired a dark firaga at Brambleclaw, but suddenly Dani appeared in front of him and ghost shielded the blast. Tigerstar knew her from before, and what she truly was.

" Take this insignificant clone insect" Tigerstar roared as he clashed the young female back. Dani was knocked out cold from the painful claws, being half ghost made her more enduring then Ashfur. Then he summoned the power of darkness and caught the listening keyblade wielders and Dani in dark thorns. He also trapped the entire clan in these thorns as well, except Brambleclaw.

" Well, well I guess I will kill these keyblade wielders" Tigerstar said " and then you, my ungrateful son". Sora then broke out and dashed towards the evil cat. He slashed down his side, yet the wound suddenly healed as a dark firaga shot Sora into the brambles injured. While he was preoccupied with Sora, Brambleclaw attacked him, but Tigerstar kicked his back legs and knocked him down.

" Brambleclaw, redeem yourself, and join me and rule this forest in darkness" Tigerstar "asked".

" My answer is the same as the last, never" Brambleclaw retorted. " Do you need to live Hawkfrost's death again"

"Die, you waist of fur and my flawless blood. Goldenflower must have had weak blood in her." Tigerstar said as he lunged for the tabby, but suddenly a blast of water blocked him. Dumbo appeared and turned into Simba, for this was Thomas! Thomas lunged into Tigerstar before pushing back and turning into Mushu midair and began firing fireballs at him that got him on his tail base.

" Falter and Surrender villain, I took down Xana, I will take down you. Even Lionblaze can't heal special attack damage."

"Then die by heartless, droids and monster," Tigerstar stated. " I read the report on you Thomas, I can handle you" and then suddenly a giant ball entered.

" Take this megatank" Thomas said as he turned into some kind of purple cat, person fusion. The form he chose could fire arrows and he did, hitting the center of the machine and killing it before it charged its killer laser. Then a group of silver rocks appeared and blasted Thomas with massive light. He countered by turning into a bald red shirted kid with sunglasses. He ignored the light as he activated rockets in his shoes and flew up and used his glowing blade to cut them down.

" Morning stars, flatten him" Tigerstar commanded. As these giant balls rolled in, Thomas turned into the grim reaper. He summoned his keyblade witch now resembled a scythe and summoned dark fire from the depths of the world. The heartless got burned.

" You see, even in a dark form, light can be used to balance it out. Riku, Roxas, this form, many others and even Brambleclaw have balanced dark moves with light. A twilight warrior like that will always defeat you, but I do not mean the vampires, I prefer to stay away from those creatures, the cullens and Seras exceptions of course" Suddenly a massive armada of droids appeared. Thomas first turned into a young tiger super hero and used grappler claws to bash droids together. When one of the droids cannons appeared he summoned the forms tiger spirit that blew away many of the droids and tanks. Then as one million droids surrounded him, he counted with a bird with a tree like head that was a bit loco.

" Coco coco COCO" he yelled as he summoned one million eggs and focused them at the droids, killing every single one. He changed into stitch after that. Thomas was now exhausted, over a million enemies he just destroyed using many different energy draining powers. Suddenly Tigerstar got out a glowing sword like the one Paul had and lunged towards Thomas. With the agility of Stitch, he used his blade to block it. He then morphed wheels onto the feet of Stitch, allowing him to outmaneuver Tigerstar. He drew out his keyblade and flung both his into Tigerstar in an X and called them back in a flash of light, his blade of pure energy making Tigerstar unable to heal it. This was another of Thomas's unique Keyblade and saber techniques. Tigerstar staggered due to the battle severely weakening him, yet suddenly he used dark firaga towards a silver queen while lunging towards Firestar intent to kill at the same time.

" Millie" Graystripe yelled in terror, unable to escape the thorns binding him. Thomas then turned into Jack Skellington, firing an ice bolt at Tigerstar while blocking the blast at the child-raising queen. The blast turned Thomas back to normal and knocked him out while his ice blast stopped Tigerstar from killing Thunderclan's leader.

" That's a problem with heroes, they injure themselves to protect the weak. You disgust me, so good and nice. You may be able to out defeat me, but your still plauged with the stupid Jedi's save 10 lives before one philosphy" Tigerstar said about the injury Thomas obtained shielding the defenseless queen. " Now die" Tigerstar said as he charged a dark firaga at Thomas, but suddenly a pale blond tabby struck him while charging.

" Leave him alone" the strange tabby with glasses said " he saved me and my friend from the darkness of Xana, so maybe I should protect him now.

" Refugee, you shall perish by my blocks" Tigerstar said. Suddenly 3 blocks appeared; behind them were large bodies and a crab. The stranger then ran at the block nearest to him, clawing its eye and killing it.

" If you did not get my memo, I am Jeremy the one who led the battle against your ally Xana. His monsters I know from years of battling them." Then Tigerstar summoned more dark thorns that now with strained Jeremy, Thomas and Brambleclaw. Yet as Tigerstar moved in to slash the throat of Jeremy, a blast of fire suddenly distracted him. A blast of thunder then destroyed all remaining heartless, blocks and the crab. He saw Jaypaw at the entrance, wielding his keyblade.

" Now Tigerstar, release every one here, exit my brother and return to that dark forest you came from" Jaypaw clan cats gasped at Jaypaw, the blind Medicine cat apprentice with one of those wierd swords in hand.

" Who's going to stop me? Not you, even with a keyblade you are a worthless pile of fur. Cats like you should perish, you are no use to our clan." Tigerstar said.

"Our clan?" Jaypaw laughed " says the banished thunderclan deputy, later Shadowclan leader."  
"What happened to respecting your elders?"

"Sure, not. Starclan yes, you no" he meowed. Then Suddenly Jaypaw surrounded himself in fire and charged towards Tigerstar. Tigerstar dodged and Jaypaw then swiped his keyblade at the dark possessor. It hit home but it was healed instantly.

"For Lionblaze" Jaypaw said as he used a fire spell at Tigerstar that was blocked by a dark firaga. Tigerstar then charged at Jaypaw, who impressivly leapt over Tigerstar spinning before sending his keyblade in his mouth straight into Tigerstar, tearing open his back. As it was healed a blast of fire struck Tigerstar into the walls of the cliff as Jaypaw landed perfectly.

"Are we really seeing this" Firestar meowed.

"This is weird, anyone keeping track of all this" Brackenfur meowed.

"Lets hope we get filled in later" Firestar meowed. Then Tigerstar fired a dark firaga at Jaypaw, something he could not detect. Yet somehow he picked up the scentless blast and jumped out of the way as the blast hit the brambles holding Melody. She sprang out and joined Jaypaw out to confront the evil cat. He then whispered something to her about the keyblade creating a idea of what he would have been seeing as its special person exclusive power. Also Thomas had recovered and turned into Tinkerbell and escaped, also freeing everyone else and healing the injured. Tigerstar was too weak to continue fighting so he fled towards Shadowclan territory, but he left a Behemoth to hold them back. Sora jumped onto the behemoth and slashed its horn while Jaypaw blasted it with his cat themed fire. The behemoth then disappeared. Thomas then turned into an orange cat, one of his forms he had acquired. The cat was sort of fat and stood upright. " Hello Sora" Thomas said.

" Who was that?" Kairi asked.

" Tigerstar" Firestar answered, " he was an evil cat who was killed many moons ago. Somehow he is alive and has possessed young Lionblaze."

" Yes you are right, yet who is to say you did not help spark this" Thomas said still as the orange cat

"Wha?" Graystripe meowed.

"Oh nothing, as of now." Thomas commented. "However the changes in Lionblaze can only be solved by the removal of Tigerstar" but a flash of a look to Jaypaw hinted he was hiding something about them.

"Do you have to keep secrets?" Sora complained.

"Of course, Secrets make life much more interesting" Thomas comemnted. Then a black she cat pushed through the crowd, followed by a gray one.

" Can Lionblaze ever be saved?" she asked Thomas.

" Hearts are like doors. Tigerstar entered the door. A key opens door." Thomas said.

" Just help guard the clan young Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. Oh, Firestar can you allow Jaypaw to go with them to find Lionblaze, Aelita and other keyblade wielders?" "

Okay" Firstar said.

"Thank you and now I must go now. Say hello to Aelita for me. She has a résumé with the heart of Kairi and basically the lost experience of Sora" he said as he walked out of the ravine, destroyed a nearby creeper plant with some kind of lasagna-based blast and exited via light portal.

" Who is Aelita?" Dani asked.

" My...friend" Jeremy answered.

" Oh I sense your mind picturing you two sharing tongues, in your mouth" Jaypaw teased but confusingly.

"You mean kissing?" Sora asked.

" Sure I see Jeremy thinking of this "kissing". Or is it a memory, yep it is a memory".

" Please can you stop Jaypaw" Jeremy asked.

" What did Thomas mean by lost experience with both Aelita and Sora?" Melody asked.

" Who knows" Kairi said, " Thomas is weird, yet wise. He seems to have much experience fighting darkness, but how does he change form".

" I believe I know" Sora said. " While you girls were in the great valley and Pokemon castle, I found a way to Thomas's allies. They have an artifact there that allows the bearer to change form."

" Interesting" Jeremy said. Suddenly he briefly glowed and then flickered out.

" What was that?" Kairi said.

" He kind of glowed like my necklace" Melody said. She drew out a gold shell necklace. " When I got my keyblade it glowed just like it, a similar thing is now its keychain." " Hmm, perhaps maybe part of Aelita's keyblade may involve Jeremy, after all you two are close as I can sense it. Your mind is now remembering how you basically made her life." Jaypaw said in a teasing way.

" Stop that" Jeremy said blushing at her name.

" You know, I just noticed that oddly I couldn't read Sora or Kairi's mind. It is like they are each two persons. Or perhaps it is just having the keyblade for so long, I just do not know." Jaypaw said. They continued on towards the abandoned two-leg nest, not noticing the looks of concern Sora and Kairi wore. Suddenly Waspinator appeared triode by some bug like monsters Jeremy rethread to as Kankerlots.

" Waspinator get Keyboy on order of Sidious. But Waspinator please not get slaughtered" He said as he lunged at Sora while the Kankerlots kept the others busy with their lasers. Sora barley jumped out of the way, cats are not one of his better offensive forms.

" Waspinator have good day, no one hit Waspinator yet," the wasp said, only to see the Kankerlots attacking Jeremy being hit with some sort of pink energy ball that covered it that destroyed it. Then oddly a rather large rock suddenly appeared over Waspinator and crushed him. The rocks appearance coincided with a beautiful Melody

" Oh, Waspinator asked for that" he said as he disappeared. Suddenly a pink cat with wings appeared. Jeremy immediately ran over to her.

" Aelita" he purred as they began to become absorbed in her presence. Suddenly the bracelet Sora had shook and a hologram of Jade appeared.

" Break it up lovebirds" She said.

" How did you…"? Sora began to say.

" Oh, did I mention the bracelets are also hologram projectors" Jade said.

" Jade, get off that" Sora heard Susan yell.

" Bye" Jade said as she ran off and the hologram stopped.

" Hello, my name is Aelita" she said as she drew out her keyblade. Its cutting edge resembled Melody's except it was like her pink orb. The handle resembled elf ears and the keychain was a cute mimic of Jeremy's head.

" Ah, so cute" Jaypaw giggled as he saw the picture of the keychain from the mind of Dani.

" Jaypaw, lay off the lovebirds" Dani said teasingly. " We are not lovebirds" Aelita and Jeremy said in unison while blushing.

" Her hair is not the only thing pink about her" Melody said. Suddenly a loud bang shook the area as a tawny she cat was thrown through the old building.

"Tawnypelt" Jaypaw yelled as he healed her with cure magic. Suddenly then Lionblaze's body was thrown into the building as well.

" That is for resisting my overshadow and helping that un-loyal daughter of mine attempt to kill my spirit form" Tigerstar's voice hollered. They looked up in horror as they saw him fused with a giant volcanic monster. Surrounding it was a swarm of hornet monsters.

" The kollosus" Jeremy said in disbelief.

" This form I shall use to rein the forest forever, and kill all whose blood contains my own, for all have betrayed me in this world" Tigerstar said as the hornets began attacking everyone while Sora, Aelita and Jaypaw began attacking the giant monster. First Sora and Jaypaw fired a limit of theirs. They became surrounded by elements of thunder, wind, shadow, sky and river. The elements then traveled down a beam projected by Jaypaw's keyblade while Sora flung his with it. The blasts struck the beast in the chest causing damage.

" Hmm, seems like it is less powerful in the real world" Aelita said. The beast then brought down its arm sword and swung it at Jaypaw. He leaped out of the way and fire tackled a hornet bothering Dani. She nodded and flung him into the air with her back legs while she ghost blasted the last hornet, but then some crabs appeared to keep them occupied for a longer time. Jaypaw then struck Tigerstar with thunder, and then fell down onto a crab. He stabbed it in its center destroying it. Jumping off the explosion he pushed his claws into the armor of the creature before slicing at the skin.

"Take this" Kairi said doing the same thing with her keyblade on the opposite side. During this time Aelita in flight and was slashing the head of Tigerstar. This had severely weakened him. He then called out his glowing blade and flung it with dark magic towards Aelita. She lowered altitude to dodge and used energy field on it. Tigerstar then tripped on a crab, he used his sword arm to push him up, but destroying the last crab. As it was distracted she flew down and executed her limit with Sora. They jumped into the air and began spinning while Aelita flung energy fields and Sora used non-circulating fire towards Tigerstar. This finally was enough and then Tigerstar and the kollosus he possessed burst into flames, and then exploded.

" Finally" Jaypaw said. Then Tawnypelt stirred and got up, followed by Lionblaze. Also Cinderheart and Hollyleaf appeared, they had witnessed the battle.

" Good job" Cinderheart said.

" A most well fought battle young warriors" Tawnypelt said.

" Hey, why are you in thunderclan territory anyway"? Cinderheart asked.

" When giant bugs begin to appear, Rowanclaw asked me to check out thunderclan. He will be glad to know they are gone, all the clans will be" Tawnypelt said.

" So are you guys going now" Hollyleaf asked?

" Yes, because more worlds are being attacked, we need to help out there. Tell Leafpool I will return." Jaypaw said as his sister nudged him lovingly.

" I will, also I will help clear Lionblaze with the rest of the clan".

" Bye" Sora said as they were brought onto the ship by Ash.

" First a ghost, now a flying monster what is next" Tawnypelt said.

" So this is the ship" Jeremy said, human as they got into the cockpit, every person was now human again. Sora noticed Jeremy's blue sweater and tan pants. Kairi also noticed Aelita's pink jumper dress. Jaypaw stayed a cat and had fallen asleep in Melody's lap. Melody ignored this as she recapped the events to a apparently disappointed ash.

" Hmm, seems like the hyperspacial trajectories controls and the main controls were reset" Jeremy said as he got on the keyboard and looked at the computer problems. " Piece of cake, where do we go next."

In a mission by Thomas in the dying world of Duel land ( Minus the pharaoh lands where original characters reside in this canon)

"Alexis" a brown haired boy called. He had on a red jacket and had a pack of cards on his belt. He then saw his female friend held by a big purple robot. He then through her into an abyss of darkness, the place where lost heroes from destroyed worlds, like Raimundo, Doyle Johnny Test, Jackie Chan and Urlich lay.

" You will pay for that" Jaden said. He was very protective of his friends, it was unwise to harm them. For that note all of his friends had suffered the same fate.

" Do not give into his darkness, use the sword" Thomas said suddenly appearing. Then Jaden glowed and he got a keyblade. It resembled his duel disk on top, with a golden millennium Egyptian thing as its handle. Its keychain was a card.

" Lets duel" Jaden said using its odd feature of attaching to his arm like a duel disk.

" Die keyblade scum and the dark ones will cheer" Lugnut said as he drew up a large Duel disk.

" Summon the cards, use the sword" Thomas said. Jaden nodded and played a card, Elemental hero Burstinitrix. The monster then appeared as a duel spirit and blasted at Lugnut with fire. He took the blast and retaliated by playing mechanical wolf. It destroyed Burstinitrix caused Jaden to rather in pain.

" A shadow game" he said. He then played Avian and Wildheart and fused them into Wild wingman. It destroyed mechanical wolf and severely harmed Lugnut.

" So you want to play, he" he said as he played 17 foolish burials, and illegal move normally and then played overload fusion and called out Cimeratch overdragon. It attacked wild wingman but Jaden's negate attack spared his monster. Finally Jaden played future fusion and sent Bubbleman and Clayman to the grave for a future mudball man. But then he played miracle fusion to fuse avian and Bubbleman into mariner. He used mariner's ability and attacked Lugnut directly, ending the duel and allowing Jaden and Thomas to escape to Avataria as Lugnut exploded, the world then exploded as well.


	11. The nick cloud and the avatar sephiroth

Prepare to enter a realm with two who battle like Cloud and Sephiroth. Some of these ideas for Dani where inspired by several dani fic stories

Avataria

Avataria

The entire group landed in an upside down temple. The spirals came out from above the ceiling. " Where are we" Sora asked. " I don't know, but it is freezing" Dani said. " Dani, I feel hot, how can you be cold?" Jaypaw said telepathically. Suddenly a loud bellow was heard. " Wonder what that must be" Ash said. Dani could tell it was from above them, so she phased through the rock, noticeably leaving ice behind. She saw a group of people, and some kind of giant, half manatee bison, being attacked by a dozen black droids, and 1,000 regular droids, a giant ball, sort of spider balloon droid and Waspinator." Die benders: and meat cravers" the droids said as they blasted at the small group. However the blasts were blocked by a blast of wind from one of the kids. " Why do you attack us?" the bald one said. " Waspinator have order from flame head to kill you" Waspinator said. " You mean Ozai?" a kid with a burn mark near his eye said. " Battle droids, kill them" Waspinator said. "Rodger Rodger" the droids replied. They fired, but the scared one blasted fire from his hand and burned down the twenty attacking droids. They then attacked an older girl and boy, but the girl sliced them with water while the boy sliced down the droids with a black bladed sword. They attempted to fire at a blind girl, but she some how made the earth crush them under a ton of granite. The bald one then blasted an assortment of air, water, earth and fire at the spider droid, causing it to fall down into the deep fog, where it exploded. " Retreat tin cans" the blind one taunted. " Oh, you can't kill Waspinator, Waspinator immortal and good look.." Waspinator was saying but the blind girl grabbed him, somehow bended him into a ball, kicked the ball towards the giant bison, which swallowed him, burped him out and then Waspinator disappeared again while crying " Waspinator will give you benders bots indigestion and horrible gas". Ironically the bison farted after this, causing a droid behind it to explode. " What were those things Aang?" the older female asked. " I don't know Katara, but they work for Ozai." The bald one replied. Then ball like droids appeared and fired at them. Behind them were hornets that fired at them and armored knight heartless who flanked their position along with terrorcons of both jaguar and hawk form. " More, oh great" the scarred one said. Then the ball droids struck down (not killing) them all except Aang with lasers. " NO" Aang said. " You will pay for that," Aang said angrily (the rest of the keyblade group was getting this whole thing from the hologram projectors and Jeremy. Aang then glowed, as did his bender friends. His staff also glowed. The staff then metamorphosed into a keyblade. The staffs end grew a flame, its handle was a crescent moon and the keychain was a square with a hole in it. " What the?" Aang said, while jumping away from a blast volley. "Hmm, I wonder what happens if I do this" he said while he blasted a massive airwave from the keyblade. It destroyed the entire army before him. " You can come out now," Toph said, getting up. She had escaped with a laser wound on her shoulder. The others were not as lucky. Katara had a large bruise on her leg, Socka had a limp arm and Zuko had a series of large bruises diagonally from his left arm to his right leg. Dani and the others then phased into the area around Aang. " Who are you guys, and how do you do those things?" Ash asked. " Quite simple, my good friend" Thomas said, appearing with Jaden. " This world occasionally gifts beings the ability to control the element of the nation, however Ozai, the lord of the Fire Nation has disrupted the peace, erupting a 100 year was destroying the Air Nomads and probably dooming the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom in the wrong run as well, if Aang, the avatar; a person who can use all four elements does not stop him. We are lucky in the fact Ozai prefers not to use heartless, he is cautious of their ability to steal hearts and find them poor excuses for troops when compared to battle droids and terrorcons." " Those droids seem quite stupid" Katara noted. " Now, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, eh. But they are armed and large in number created by mass production." Thomas answered back. " Hmm, an assembly line production with interchangeable parts, it sounds ingenious." The boy with the sword said. " They come from places far away, advanced beyond even your minds scientific capability Socka" Thomas answered. " Wait how do you know his name?" the scared one asked. " I know many things Zuko, like how your sister calls you Zu-Zu". " Don't say that," Zuko answered. " Ah, who is that" Melody asked. " Names Jaden, nice to meet you. I got one of those key things too." So, what can you do" Ash asked. Jaden answered it by using his keyblade to use the card skyscraper and caused a city to appear. " Change it back, Change it back" Aang said startled. Aang does not like changing Temples like that." To the fire nation palace you must go, and for two a great battle is to fight. One for the world; the other for her test. I have a matter of great urgency to be done in the next world, I must help an old friend." Thomas said. " Okay, you may go" Sora said " Aang, I realize you hate to kill, so here is a not lethal way to dispose of Ozai, I used it a while ago on a evil child names Mandark." Thomas said while throwing Aang a small cube with a picture of a hole that resembled broken glass on it, as he teleported away; and sending them to the fire nation palace with Aang's gang staying at the temple to rest up. Their waiting for them was a 1,000 strong army of new droids with electric staffs. " I sense Ozai is beyond that door guys, who wishes to help me. I need to beat him myself, but I sense darkness beyond it as well, and it is not Ozai." Aang said. " I will go" Dani said, still shivering." The two began to sneak in while the others charged towards the droid army. Kairi slashed through several while Jaypaw moved swiftly through the crowd and sliced off a droids head, he was then grabbed by Aelita who was flying overhead. " Warning droid fighters inbound" Jeremy communicated from the gummi ship, allowing Aelita to dodge inbound fighters and she blasted the last one with an energy field. She then flung Jaypaw at the remaining 5 fighters, where he slashed them in half, which dropped on the droids below. Jaypaw then landed on Sora's head, blocking an Elector staff with his keyblade while Sora summoned Owen. Owen then farted, melting the droids and causing Pikachu to fall down unconscious along with Ash and Jaden. He disappeared before Melody and Kairi yelled at him for the horrible smell. " Sora, why did you call him out" Jaypaw said. Being blind, the smell was extremely harsh on him. Aelita then poked the knocked out bodies with her keyblade, saying, " They are breathing." The girls and Jaypaw began to look angrily towards Sora for calling Owen out, and the nobodies silently complained of a headache from the summoning process. An air blast reminded them Aang was close. Ozai was suddenly flung into the fart zone. He tried to blast fire, but the methane caused it to explode. As Ozai fell down, Aang flung the cube at Ozai. It opened a hole in the dimensional fabric, sucking Ozai and the methane gas into the primeval world. " Help Me," he said as he was sucked into a future predator rich zone. " Hey, where is Dani?" Melody asked? They then heard an explosion close by. " Ah, I would look there" Aang said. Then Sora's hologram projector activated, showing a metallic manta ray robot. " Greetings, I am Depth Charge, aquatic specialist of the Greenia defense force. I have sent this message to warn you Dani is now battling the insane and heartless Azula." As it flickered out they ran towards the courtyard where this clash was occurring. Aang stayed behind to watch Ash and the other heroes who were knocked out by Owens's methane explosion. Azula was there, blasting blue fire towards Dani. " Hey clone, come on show me what you can do," Azula taunted. " A clone" Melody asked? As Azula continued to attack, Dani just flew higher up, out of fire range. " Well, call me what you like, I can fly and you can't. Then an aura of darkness surrounded Azula. A single black wing appeared on Azula. " Oh, that is so original" Sora said sarcastically. Azula continued to blast fire towards Dani, worse now that Azula can fly like Dani. " Should we help her?" Kairi asked? " She must do this on her own" Jaypaw said. " What did Tigerstar and Azula mean by a clone?" Sora asked? " Sorry, but Dani has expressed her preference I keep that secret. Apparently Thomas noted that an angry Dani is about as dangerous as a whole group of Organization 13 members, whoever they are." " They are a group of people without hearts who were evil; for the most part," Sora said; with Kairi nodding her head in agreement. Suddenly Dani blasted ice from her hands, freezing Azula. " Cool, I am no longer too cool" Dani said. Azula then broke out of the ice and Dani and her continued exchanging blows of ghost energy and fire for an hour. Dani then iced Azula again and then smacked her down with a ghost punch. However Azula just got back up again" Your nothing but a mimic, a shadow, a bad duplicate, an abridged version of a hero, a _nobody_ with a heart. Even nobodies exist more than you do". As Azula continued to insult, Dani felt more and more angry. As Azula said " a false being" (the 15th such insult) Dani screamed, but it was a ghostly wail. The wail shook the palace to the ground and caused Azula to explode in flames. Also it caused the entire structure to collapse into a pile of scrap wood." Well, what are waiting for, let's go" Dani said to the others as if that had not happened at all. " Uh, remind me to never anger her" Sora said to Kairi. " You know, all girls are like that when angry Sora, except our screams don't _usually _kill." Kari playfully said back. " Gulp; usually" Sora said as they exited Avataria.


	12. Thomas vs Murtagh

A great battle is fought not by two warriors strong in body, but strong in heart

" A city in the midst of turmoil. To allow the Varden an easier progression in the battles in the south of Alegesia, Izalanzadi and her Elvin forces invade this crucial imperial hold. To protect his empire, the twisted minded emperor Galbatorix has dispatched his slave Murtagh and his red dragon Thorn to kill Oromis and his golden dragon Glaedr. Thomas, Ben, Zack and James race to save the Elvin forces a brutal battle against strong droid resilience". " Good intro Rhinox" Thomas called from atop Marna Mountain some distance away. " Okay, Ben, go Heatblast and melt the droids down to size". " Yes it is Hero Time" Ben said turning into Heatblast. " Okay, James get into your bomber; you are the best pilot I have ever seen. Take Zack along as your gunner, there may be some Vulture droids flying about." James and Zack nodded and got aboard the liberty belle bomber, a standard Delta 7 fighter with greenish gold décor with several cracked bells on the border. " As for me, I can reach Oromis and Glaedr with my Flygon; Flygon, come on out my friend" Thomas said while flinging out a poke ball, revealing a green dragon pokemon. Red bubble things were on its eyes, a natural resistance to constant sandstorms in its natural environment. He drew out his lightsabre and jumped on Flygon's back. They flew over the besieged city towards the area in the sky where the two dragon riders fought. They had not noticed him yet. " Flygon use solar beam at Thorn". Flygon began charging solar energy (Quickly in the upper atmosphere) and blasted the red dragon several yards back. Oromis looked at him as Thomas flew upwards. " Thomas, it has been a while has it". Glaeder greeted him with mental flashes of battle. Thomas did not need to shield his mind due to the fact a Keyblade wielder is impervious to mental attacks (but not mind readers) along with magical words of death. Thorn began flying back towards Thomas. " Oromis, you and Glaedr go help the queen, I can handle these two". " Fly fair Thomas of the key and glowing blade" Glaedr said with his mind. " Okay, Flygon use return on Thorn now" Thomas said. Flygon then gave a huge smack at Thorn sending him 300 yards back. Return was a move that grew stronger with the bond between pokemon and trainer. Murtagh and Thorn began flying back towards them, Murtagh wielding Zar'roc in his hand. The two dragons clashed while Zar'roc repelled Thomas's lightsabre. " Hmm, I forget the skill of craft the elf by the name of Rhunon possessed in creating swords that can't be destroyed; easily." Thomas said while the two dragons began using flamethrower at each other. The fire was beginning to push them back, so Thomas had Flygon use solar beam again to knock them back for a moment. Thomas broke engagement while Flygon used sandstorm to hide their position. " Ha, key coward." Murtagh taunted spinning his sword 360 in his hand. In the ancient language Thomas then said " water in the clouds, compress into snow and chill thorn at the wings". Thomas was taught the ancient language and spell weaving by Oromis himself! The water vapor froze on Thorn's wings and forced him to land on a small island in lake isentar. Thomas landed there as well, and called back Flygon. " Well Murtagh, son of morzan; prepare to duel by blade and falter by mid clarions." Thomas said challenging Murtagh and summoning his keyblade as well. " Also I will humor you and defeat you without the morby morpher." While Thorn De thawed, Murtagh charged with Zar'roc. Thomas leaped over an attempted wide slash and energy slashed at Murtagh. He stopped it with a counter spell. Murtagh then charged towards Thomas, Thomas leaping out of the way and casting a reflect spell, knocking Murtagh back. Murtagh fired a large boulder with magic but Thomas pushed it back with the force, causing Murtagh to tumble from the exhausting spell. Thomas then used his keyblade in a strike raid form, Murtagh barley dodging the boomerang affect. Their blades clashed, knocking Zar'roc out of the hand of Murtagh and falling several yards away. Thomas then did an X slash with both swords while casting a spell preventing his lightsabre from decapitating the poor boy. This knocked Murtagh down on the sandy shore and Thomas then used the Shen gon Wu; the sphere of Yun, to trap him. He was now trapped in an inescapable sphere. Thomas then heard a massive explosion; Ben and James must be doing their jobs well. Thorn then jumped from his sorry state and bellowed a challenge. Thomas dismissed his swords and decided to duel dragon with morby morpher. Thorn then belched a torrent of fire at Thomas, knocking him into the water. However Thomas had wanted this. He morphed into a world class performing Orca he had met and launched out of the water and blasted an echoing vocal blast at thorn, distorting him. Thomas took advantage of this, and turned into a pale rhino person. " Clam smash" he said as he fell on Thorn's head. Thorn teetered with a slight concussion as Thomas turned into a brown tow truck car being and grabbed his tail and flung him into the air. As thorn landed, Thomas turned into an adolescent boy with a green jacket and buzz cut. " Gravy maelstrom" he said as a torrent of gravy covered Thorn and then oddly a swarm of crows then began pecking at Thorn. " The curse of Evil Tim will destroy you all; oh I need to not get into such character". He then turned into a large roadrunner and began to circle him in a speed tornado. " Beep, Beep, Beep" As Thorn began to plummet, Thomas turned into a female with a pink stripe in her hair. He grabbed Thorn by the horn, and effortlessly flung him into the air again. He then blasted Thorn again with brisignr, followed by another aerial toss. Thomas finally turned into a silver-eyed girl and with enhanced telekinetic powers, smashed Thorn like a pinball against large rocks and trapped him inside the sphere with Murtagh. " Now Perry, bring the promise eleminator-enator thingy," Thomas said as he turned back to his original look while a platypus with a brown hat suddenly appeared. In his hand was an odd-looking pistol thing with odd-looking gizmos on it; it was the promise breaker thing. He blasted the promise eleminator-enator and broke Murtagh's servitude to Galbatorix. " Good work Agent P, now go on towards your next assignment with Optimus Primal". Perry then disappeared again. " Ben, James come" Thomas said as his friends returned from their successful endeavors. " Now to Fienster, where Eragon and Nasuada would be interested to see you now" " Oh, how do you plan to get us half way across Alegesia without being spotted" Murtagh inquired. As he said that Thomas activated a light portal transporting them to the Varden camp.


	13. Inheritance with the count and king

**A story with Eragon and star wars. Rated SMRBFIWH for Some Movie Refrences Beware for it was horrible**

In a red tent in a military camp 2 miles south of the outer walls of Furnost, a lady in within. She has black skin, the leader of the Varden, a group dedicated to removing Galbatorix. Beside her was the mighty Eragon, his dragon Sapphira close, also the eleven ambassador Arya was also within the tent. Eragon's Elvin guards were missing, having been injured in a sneak attack while the Varden were moving towards Furnost. All twelve of them had been sent south to the city of Belatona, which the Varden had captured easily prior." Arya, have the elves taken Gil'ead"? " Yes Nasuada, they finished an hour ago" the raven haired Arya replied. Suddenly a beam of light struck the gate to the Doves the Varden held in the cooking quarters. They flew out, but not before circling an area, where Thomas and company landed in a flash of light. However the doves made it appear as they appeared within it swarm. " Hmm, doves nice effect" James commented slightly sarcastically due to the " present" on his fighter. " Uh, Sapphira, we could need you now" Eragon said startled. Nasuada and Arya were also disturbed, by the sudden appearance of them along with the odd fighter thing that was 900 years early from this world's time frame. Sapphira then pushed her huge head into the building, a glinting sapphire blue assortment of scales. She was beautiful, yet very dangerous." Calm your Dragon, Eragon Shadeslayer, Bromson, ECT ECT ect" Thomas said. " How do you know that"? Eragon asked. " Simple, Thomas here knows everything" Ben commented. " Not to mention, a month or two with the cripple who is whole can do quite well for ones skill," Thomas said summoning his blades. " You know I find it interesting how you and Arya are now both considered Shadeslayer, adds some possibilities hmm" He commented with noticeable blushes appearing on Arya and Eragon. " Now for the point, several powerful beings will soon be here to help, oh and here is a prisoner," He added as the sphere of Yun appeared with Murtagh and Thorn within. " How did you beat him.. Myself and 13 Elvin spellcasters can only drive him off," Eragon said. " Galbatorix has heard much about him," said Murtagh. " He has been battling his intergalactic allies for years, and he has powerful techniques. He can change his form, use the force and even has bested millions of enemies in quick succession. He has teamed up with several great heroes; Ben the wielder of the Omnitrix, The Dragon warrior Po, Secret agent Perry the Platypus who used a odd looking device to destroy my oaths and ability to be affected by my true name and even the annoying Cripple who is Whole among countless others". " Who is this being" Nasuada asked. ' Sorry, we are not allowed to tell you" Zack answered. " So, Thomas you can change form"? Eragon said, " Hey where is he now"? He then felt a lizard on his head. " Yep, I can change form" Thomas said as Mushu, before leaping off Eragon's head and changing back. Then an all too familiar person entered; the green buzzing Waspinator! " Oh, Waspinator sent to bring back Morzan children to lord Galbatorix". " Sorry, I don't think you know yet, Morzan is not my father" Eragon said drawing out his blue sword, with Murtagh showing shock. "Oh, Waspinator have new toy Silver hand" Waspinator said drawing out a large cannon. " The requiem blaster" Thomas said disturbed. Waspinator blasted it while Thomas used the force to rip it out of Waspinator's hand. However it still obliterated Brisignr. " No, for that you shall pay" Eragon said as the swords single spec remaining glowed. It rebuilt the sword with a snarling dragonhead as its teeth, flames as its hand guard and a mimic of Sapphira's egg as a keychain. Now it was a Keyblade. " Okay; Brisignr" Eragon said as a massive burst of fire emitted from the keyblade, as well as Sapphira's mouth. ' Oh, Waspinator being Cajun cooked" He said as he was burned to a crisp. Of course he still lived and teleported far away. " Bizarre" Arya commented. " Wow, Rhunon is right; some elves are about as emotional as stone statues." Thomas commented. Arya stiffened " I sense a whole army approaching, of beings who are all darkness." " Heartless" Thomas said, " Galbatorix can control those creatures, and I sense they are being led by a user of the dark side of the force." " Wait, you mean a dark user of the force?" Arya asked. " Yes, a sith lord is a dark jedi, but they are very dangerous." " I shall deploy our troops under Roran" Nasuada said. " Nasuada, only have them battle the human forces, same with the urgals and dwarves. Heartless are very dangerous for those without keyblade or magic." " You called my lady," a man with a beard said. In his hand was a large hammer. " A massive army is approaching. You must lead the Varden forces alongside myself due to half our forces along with Jormundar and Maitland Red beard having been deployed to attack Dras-Leona at the moment." " Yes Lady Nasuada" Roran said as he went to the troops. " Now I believe reinforcements shall land here in three; two; one…" as the keyblade wielders landed. " A little late, don't you agree, I have already found the keyblade wielder here; defeated one of Galbotorix's most trusted generals and are now being attacked by thirty thousand heartless of the Wyvern, Defender and Wizard heartless. " Hey, that sounds so easy" Melody said sarcastically. " Hey cool, a dragon." Jaden said. " Hmm, the child seems undisturbed by myself, a daughter of the wind" Sapphira said to Eragon. " Ah, sweet telepathy," Jaypaw commented. " Hey, get out of our linked minds you sack of fur" Sapphira challenged. She tried to break his mind but Jaypaw was un flinched. " Eragon, control Sapphira would you. Not everyone in here is a keyblade wielder immune to mental attack even though you should still see memories though." Thomas commented. " Then how come we can't view Sora or Kairi's memories" Jaypaw said, with Eragon agreeing after attempting himself. " Their minds are like walls, and they do it without a hint of effort." " Well, don't we have an army to destroy" Sora added. He clearly did not like this subject; he noticed Kairi felt the same way. " Well then charge, oh and Nasuada keep an eye on Murtagh, Galbatorix may find a way to reverse the promise evoker thing." That was all they had to say. " Going Fourarms". Ben said, but came out as Benvickor. " Stupid watch. It hates Fourarms." " Okay, he can do that" Aang commented. Eragon leapt upon Sapphira, Aelita summoned her wings, James and Zack boarded the Liberty and Dani went ghost. Then they all charged towards the enemy, along with Arya. Ash and Pikachu blew up a trio of Wizards in a thunder blast while Eragon was valiantly battling a flock of Wyvern's. " Go Neos" Jaden said as he played Neos. He then sent Neos to help defeat the Wyvern's while he used Flame wingman to burn down a group of Defenders. " Kairi now" Melody said and used the water wheel move to drench an approaching battalion of fat bandits. Aelita was striking wizards from above as Jaypaw slashed through them swiftly like a bullet. Ben then brought down a dozen Wyverns with lightning but was then slashed at by an old man, the omnitrix form sparring his life, but knocking him out and reverting his form. He had an outfit like Thomas, but more sinister. " Ben" Dani, Aang and Sora said as they approached the old man with Arya following. " Keyblade wielder, beware the power of I, the Sith lord Count Dukko. Prepare to die" He ended as he called out 6 opposite armors, and 24 guard armors. " Aang, Dani take them out, let me handle him". Dani looked unnerved at leaving Sora to the Sith lord, but she followed orders while Arya quickly got Ben out of the way before charging at a group of defenders. The Sith lord shot lightning towards Sora, who leapt out of the way. Sora slashed at him but a glowing red blade blocked his slash. " Surrender Key bearer." " Never" Sora countered as he drew out his Owen charm, but Dukko pulled it away and into the dirt like Thomas. Sora then charged at him after dodging another force lightning strike. Sora leapt onto a nearby tent and from there leapt towards the Sith lord, who fired another bolt of lightning. Sora used his keyblade to deflect the bolts as he charged closer causing the energy to explode back at the Sith lord. The count flung his blade like a boomerang towards Sora, however Sora destroyed the blade with a thundaga spell before using trinity alone to slay the Sith lord. " No, the darkness has failed" Dukko said before exploding into blue dust. " Aang, lets end this" Sora said to Aang as he finished off the armors. They activated their limit; elevating into the air and as Sora spun his keyblade Aang summoned all four elements around himself like a planetary wing. Then all the pressure was released and flung at all the remaining heartless, destroying them all. " Impressive" noted Roran. " James, bring Ben back to Greenia, he needs to recuperate" Thomas ordered James. " Now, since we will soon confront Galbatorix with his black dragon I have a plan, staring Zack" Thomas continued. " Ah, but I was going to beat Jade and Omi at Sumo Slammer" Zack complained. Then Sora's bracelet summoned a message from Zack's mother Drew. " Why are you putting my son out in battle against a evil king who rides upon a black dragon that; oh now I see." Drew complained. " See what" Kairi asked? " Zack please demonstrate" Thomas said. Zack then brought out a claw thing and pointed it on Sapphira; and both his eyes and the claw began to glow. Sapphira's eyes began to glow and she began spinning like a rap star, then began dancing like a Russian actor, and then finally ate a large boulder close by, then spit it out towards a tent filled with mead, that imploded and covered Sapphira in mead. Several moans from disappointed lovers of mead where then heard. The glowing then stopped. " How dare you make me do such crazy and undignified actions" Sapphira grumbled. " Zack has the ability to control crytid like creatures such as Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster and Dragons" Thomas answered. " Interesting" Jaypaw, said. " Yet still, I can read the mind of even you Thomas, a veteran keyblade master yet I can't read the mind of two novice keyblades. I wonder is from another side of their hearts." " Uh Jaypaw, what are you mentioning." Aelita asked? " Before I met Jeremy, I had a vision at the moonpool. It featured Sora, an uptight duck and a goof." " Donald and Goofy" Sora said. " They were by an old mansion wondering why it felt familiar to Sora, and talking about someone, even though the name did not stick, however they then met someone named Vexen. He said something about the place being from another side of Sora's memory. " Tell us what you are hiding" Sapphira demanded to Sora and Kairi. " Zack" Thomas slightly elbowed Zack to stop Sapphira quickly. " What are you guys hiding" Melody prompted. " Trust me, it is in our best interest to let that lie down until we get attacked by savage nymph's or chilly academics" Thomas said. Suddenly the bellow of Galbatorix and his dragon where heard to the north. " Saved by the dragon," Thomas said. " Where is Eragon" Galbotorix's booming voice asked. " Prepare for battle, Zack do it." Thomas said as Zack began to control Galbotorix's dragon, and weakened the dragon hearts as well. As his dragon flung him off, Galbatorix summoned a massive beast made of pure darkness and began to ride it, a rider sword in hand. " Sora, get on Sapphira's back with Eragon, the rest of you go assist Roran, the army was reinforced by neo shadows" Thomas said as the rest of them charged off, leaving Dani and Arya behind to guard Zack. As Sapphira charged towards the beast, a dark blast was fired from the beast. Sapphira dove beneath the attack and Eragon stabbed his keyblade into the beast. However the attack was endured and a team of air soldiers came out. As Sora dealt with them before they attacked Sapphira, Eragon and Galbatorix clashed blades before Galbatorix attempted to attack with mind, however the strike was easily repulsed due to Eragon's keyblade. The beast soon spat out several spider pots from its mouth at Sapphira, but Sora defeated them with firaga. " Prepare to die oath breaker." Eragon said. " Taste darkness" Galbatorix retorted. The beast then expanded to three times Sapphira's size and ate them both. " Eragon now" Sora whispered as they activated their limit. Sapphira began to glow and fired blotches of fire inside the beast before Eragon and Sora elevated out of the beast and began launching more fires towards Galbatorix. Finally Sapphira emerged and erupted hundreds of fireballs onto the accursed pair, defeating them. " You will never stop us, defeating me only makes Sidious more powerful" Galbatorix said before he exploded into flames, with heart stones falling onto the ground near Zack. " Oh, here is something to help" Thomas said as he passed Eragon a charm. " It will teleport Sapphira to where you are, without magic." " Thank you" Eragon bowed as they left. " This is Blackarachnia" Thomas communicator rang. " Perry is back, you need to hear this tale". " I am coming" Thomas said as he and Zack raced into a portal.


	14. The all too common note

As of May 24, I wish for 5 reviews before I go on towards chapters with new content. That equals people like Perry, Ashitaka, Sari, Optimus Prime, Yoda and some other surprises. So may some more people review the story. Oh, and by the way, 3 sequals will come for this story, based in Amity Park, two different Townsvilles and Fusion fall. So review away.

_More fights ( Thomas Vs sidious, Ashitaka and Kairi vs Boar, and more)_

_New tricks ( Actually, I have a surprise up my wrist) Thomas_

_More action ( Mesa think the chancellor es EVIL) Jar Jar Binks_

_More waspinator demises ( Waspinator think Waspinator need better contract) Thoughts of the waspinator_

_Iron town, Cybertron, Star wars galaxy_

_To see with eyes unclouded by hate Ashitaka movie quote_

_One shall stand, One shall fall Optimus Prime movie quote_

_A disturbance in the force, I sense Yoda constant quote_

Watch for more Thomas adventure stories off me, rate them too


	15. Perry vs Anakin & Sidious Mononoke

This chapter has main influence from Star wars, ben 10, Phineas and Ferb and Princess mononoke. Keep the reviews a comeing. There is Jar Jar

In the lair of Sidious

" A fine day my boy" Sidious said to a jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker. Sidious was in his alter ego as the republic supreme chancellor, so the jedi was not in need of suspicion. " A fine day indeed Chancellor" Anakin replied. Unknown to them, Perry was hiding behind a wall in the turn towards the rest of the senate building. He had instructed Optimus Primal to stay in jet mode below the window, and to obtain the data from the security camera afterwards. Perry then rolled past Anakin while Sidious was looking away to underneath the table the two were sitting at. Perry was trained to avoid detection even by the force. " Listen, I have been asked about a series of new laws…" Anakin began before Perry erupted from under the table and smacked him with his tail. Perry was told to leave no witnesses conscious because Thomas had wished to avoid starting any conflicts with the republic if the jedi had managed to capture and interrogate Perry. " What in the force name is that thing?" Anakin said before drawing out his blue lightsabre. " Kill it, it is an assassin" Sidious said in a way to make him sound helpless. Perry charged forward and dodged the lightsabre swipe before smacking Anakin in the cheek with his tail. Anakin then dropped his deactivated lightsabre, which Perry grabbed. " Give that back" Anakin said as he flung the chancellor's chair at him. Perry then grabbed his reversing mirror shen gon wu he brought and reversed it, sending the chair into Anakin, knocking him out conscious. Perry turned and activated the lightsabre, as he was also a well-trained sword weirder. " Prepare to die monotreme (Egg laying mammal) menace," Sidious said as he drew out his red lightsabre. Their blades clashed, with Perry's agility matching Sidious and his dark and lethal skill. Perry's tail smacked into Sidious and flung him into the large monitor in his office. As Perry drew closer, Sidious rose like a zombie would from its tomb, except he was alive. " You fool you think the force is the only thing I can do" and blasted twilight creeper thorns at Perry, who nimbly dodged them. Sidious then emitted fire from his hands like Azula at the Platypus, who leapt into the air to avoid them. Sidious then summoned water forms that Perry destroyed while Sidious fired a whole assortment of heartless bombs like the storm rider at the platypus, destroying the glass window. He then froze Perry like Vexen and then sent him flying with a ghost blast before firing sith lightning. As Sidious fired another round, the hover car of the annoying gungan, Jar Jar Binks saw the fight. " Mesa think chancellor es evil" he said as his clumsiness caused his car to crash and knocked him into the chancellor office. " Ah, miss Amidala's gungan assistant Jar Jar Binks, prepare to join this monotreme beast in the grave." " Mesa don't think so," Jar Jar said looking all street tough as a ruse. Then Perry ended the squabble by smacking Sidious with his poison barb (the platypus is actually poisonous) and caused Sidious to be immobilized as Perry and Jar Jar got into Primal and flew back to Greenia; dropping off the out conscious jedi at the back yard of the Jedi temple. " Master" a shocked female voice said as Perry transwarped back to Greenia. " How this happen, we must learn. Unnerving this situation is" another ancient voice also spoke.

"Mesa remember you, jedi who helped me out when mesa was first in big planet city." Binks said to Thomas. They where in the Maximal Barracks where the Greenia Guardians trained and lived." Yes I was my friend, however the chancellor used dark power to teleport me far away, to the crags of tel'nar and trained by the cripple who is whole and other things I can explain better later." Thomas said. " So, do we go after the chancellor" Jade said. " Yah pipsqueak, can you even fight" Blackarachnia said. " True, she may not be able to transform, however I do have her _toys_" Thomas said while tossing Jade 12 stones. " The talismans" Jade said. " Oh, a bunch of rocks" Blackarachnia said; before jade used one with an ox on it and lifted her off the ground. " Hmm, that is one tough girl" Rattrap noted. " The Talismans can give her great power, Jade could you bring Perry to the heal ward and tell Phineas and Ferb to begin producing specialized battle armor that are laser proof". As she left to convey the order Ben walked into the barracks, healed. " Oh Ben I do have something for you as well" Thomas said beckoning Ben over. Thomas then added codes to the omnitrix for Goop, Spidermonkey, Chromostone, Jetray, Echo Echo, Swampfire, Brainstorm, Humongosaur and Big Chill. " Cool new aliens" Ben said. " Now please think when you use your aliens, and save the new ones for Sidious; okay" Thomas asked. " Okay I will use old Wildmutt instead of the cool thunder crab thing" Ben said sort of moopy. . " Now, allow me to try something" Thomas said taking out the morby morpher. He touched the omnitrix with it, causing a sudden energy burst. " What the" Ben said startled. The energy released climbed onto Thomas's arm, solidifying. This caused another omnitrix (Alien force style) to appear on Thomas. " Hmm" Thomas said while playing with it, viewing a holographic image of Simba, then of Kowalski, Lionblaze and Pikachu. " Here, drop this off with Omi, this should help me counter Sidious better" Thomas said to Ben, the quickly added." I must be off, I have some rather large wolves to find" Thomas said teleporting off, but he did this next to a plant affecting the warp appearance.

Iron town

Deep in an ancient forest, lived 3 giant wolves and their human sister San. They where by a large pool of water deep in the forest where a column of Boars had marched through earlier. " What should we do with him?" San asked the wolves she lived with. She was speaking of the wounded and cursed human, Ashitaka. " He is special if the forest spirit had healed him," The largest wolf god noted. " He defiantly is not like the humans in iron town." Then Thomas warped in front of them, with a sudden rise and fall of the ferny floor in a giant shower of Fern leaves. " Who are you" San said threatening with her spear. "Atra esterní ono thelduin Edoc'sil Wolf God Moro, (Seprate) Greetings Wolf God, I am Thomas from a land far away" Thomas greated in the ancient language. In the ancient language one could not lie, so he spoke it to ensure that the wolves knew he would not shoot them. ( May good fortune follow you, unconquerable wolf god Moro) " So, you speak the truth, it is an honor to listen to the old tongue where one may not lie" Moro said. San lowered her spear, but kept it handy still. " I have come to meet Ashitaka and also to broker peace" Thomas said. " We will never surrender to Humans" San said angirly. " San, calm down a little" Ashitaka begged silently. " Well, it is either you team up with iron town or you will be ripped apart by a heartless demoic boar with a grudge against Ashitaka" Thomas pointed out. " Did you just say giant boar" Ashitaka said startled. Then a loud bellow was heard as a massive dark boar appeared, covered in demonic snakes. " Demon alert" Thomas said. " Die you all" the boar mentally shouted as it fired a giant dark firaga. " Well, still want to avoid a truce among iron town" Thomas said sarcasticly while using the force to hold the blast back. " Yakul" Ashitaka yelled as a large red antelope ran over to him. San also got on one of the smaller wolves, and they fled with Thomas leaping onto Yakul as well. The boar persued them through the forest as they ran towards Iron town. " Brisingr" Thomas said firing a fire blast at the boar, who just ate it. " Okay, new plan; Thrysa Vyrda" Thomas said firing compressed air at the boar. This was also swallowed. Then Thomas fired a energy slash from his lightsabre, that the boar just swallowed again." Talk about a pig" San commented. However the boar was just absorbing the blasts energy. They soon entered the plains surronding the town. Thomas had already sent Cheetor and Silverbolt to convince the townspeople to allow the wolves in. " Hey Thomas, you got any other tricks up your sleeve" Moro said. " Well, yes I have a trick, but it is on my wrist" Thomas chuckled as he lept off Yakul towards the boar. The boar had also begun charging a massive dark firaga capable of destroying the entire town. He then activated his omnitrix, which was on Courage. ( and in the ben 10 change scene Thomas noticed pink fur growing on him, and his eyes turned canine, ears growing; then a flash showed off Courage with a howl along with it.) " Courage" " Okay, that is one strange human" San muttered to Moro. The boar then fired the blast, but Thomas then screamed like a sonic shield, the sound sending the blast back into the boar. The boar then fled back to the forest. Several rabid dog heartless formed, but a quick slash of his lightsabre ended them." Now we just need some special heroes" Thomas said changing back infront of San and Ashitaka.


	16. The emblemed begining

A short intro of a big event. Prepare to see the Xion and please just rate and review before the next chapter for my happiness's sake. No flaming and when Eragon is interrupted, he was going to say Shrgg

Sora and the gang landed in the middle of the bustling villige an hour later. " This place seems so dark" Kairi noted. " Just give this place some paint and it will look soo much nicer, I am thinking bright red" Jaden noted. However Sora noticed that Jaypaw was frozen in fear. " Jaypaw, why are you so…. AHHHHH" Sora and then the others except Eragon and Aang screamed as they saw Moro and her pups minus San just sitting them. " Big wolf, I hope it isn't hungry" Jaden said startled. " Don't give him any ideas" Dani elbowed him in response. " I am a she wolf, now are you keyblade wielders or not" Moro said, startling everyone but Aang and Eragon again. " What is a S..." Eragon started before a teen riding upon a red elk leapt into view. " Heartless" he screamed. A giant silver dragon heartless landed on a nearby building right after he spoke. " Ashitaka run" they heard a girl scream as a wild looking girl and Thomas ran towards the beast. " Time to fix this stitch" Thomas said as a bad pun turning into Stitch. ( Thomas noticed blue fur growing on him, an extra set of arms growing and weird atteneas as well. Thomas then flashed into stitch) "Aloha Stitch!!!". " Wait, when and where did he grab and omnitrix?" Dani asked. The heartless truly failed as Thomas grabbed his keyblade and lightsabre each in two hands and spun like a mega blade slicing the heartless in half. " Aloha to you" Thomas said turning back into normal mode. " Cool, can I do that" Jaden asked enthusiasticly. " No, and we got more important things to worry about" Thomas said seriously. " Like what" Ash asked. Then all of the group, including Ashitaka but not Sora and Kairi felt a sudden pain on their ribs and fell down. " That, the evil heartless duplicate of a friend of a person here who was of the order has entered the emblems of each of you" Thomas pointed out. " An emblem is a dimmension held in every keybearers heart that holds a platform with images of things close to your heart. The reason that this is only affecting you eight keybearers; Ashitaka as well for he is one, is that the same process that blocks Sora and Kairi's thoughts also guards their emblems, and the last two keybearers are not affected in a similar matter is that one is half organic half technological and the other is an alien, both of wich limit the abilities to enter and influence. " You know, I have met aliens before, they are cool" Jaden said still in pain. " Now Dani, stay here with San while we deal with this, the giant boar could attack soon" " Boar" Aelita said disturbed as Thomas warped them into the combined emblem pathways of each of them.


	17. Melody's Ash's and Jaypaws emblem,Tpast

The emblems of Melody, Ash and Jaypaw

They landed on Melody's Emblem. A image of Melody as a mermaid stood in the center, with a background of the same blueish green that colored the ocean. Five circles surroned her; they were headshots of the dinosaurs Littlefoot, Cera, Duckie, Spike and Pietre. Sora noticed a shadow of Ariel in the foreground of Melody, and in noticing it she was not alone.

" So this is what my hearts feels, perhaps I need to talk to my mother at least" Melody began but then noticed Waspinator on the emblem.

" Hmm, Waspinator in weird place, when did wapsinator get here after big piggy ate Waspinator." He began to mumble but Eragon just summoned Sapphira and Waspinator clenched in fear.

" Waspinator want vacation" he began screaming just as Thomas flung him far into the soul abyss into a portal. Then a large heartless dog appeared surronded by a pack of rabid dogs.

" Lets show them" Melody said invigorated as the group charged. The dogs charged back in a fleeing motion but Melody totally soaked the giant dog to its doom then Sapphira burnt them all to a crisp easily. The emblem glowed briefly after this.

" One down seven more to fix" Thomas noted as the group walked to the next one upon a stained glass staircase, but then the dark abyss flashed a memory; The memory had the group in a temple unseen by the people in the memory, where a younger looking Thomas was sparing with his blade with a older warrior, a female red alien with odd head tails.

" Your skill has improved Thomas" the jedi noted.

" Thank you, master Shaak Tii, its all thanks to your teachings"

"No, its all of your natural skills" she answered as the memory faded.

" Okay that was odd" Ashitaka noted.

" So that was how you learnt your light sabre and keyblade" Aelita asked.

" No" was all Thomas answered, with a sad tone " just my lightsabre, the keyblade came later".

" Why are your memories being flashed" asked Sora.

" elementary my dear Sora, the emblems here block your friends memories, the factor that keeps Jaypaw and Eragon from snooping in your mind blocks yours so only mine are shown" Thomas said in a british accent. They then continued on to Ash's emblem. It had Ash and Pikachu in the center with a red and white background like a Pokeball. Headshots of Misty, May, Brock and Dawn surronded Ash. A giant dual blade heartless was standing on the emblem.

" Okay, Pikachu Volt Tackle that thing" Ash said as Pikachu used Volt tackle on the giant Heartless flinging it into the dark abyss. Then from the abyss another memory from Thomas flashed.

" Grant you we do, rank of jedi knight Thomas" a little green person said to Thomas who kneeled before him.

"Whose the mutant talking chihuaha" Aelita asked. Thomas face palmed himself.

"This is a highly respected Jedi Master, show some respect!"

" Thank you master Yoda; I will serve as the best Jedi I can be" Thomas said. Then suddenly a huge wave of odd radio energy hit the room, and an anomaly opened sucking Thomas into it.

" Wait, that wasn't a portal I have seen" Sora said confused.

" It is an anomaly, I have encountered them since. It is how Ben met his girlfriend, Kiki" Thomas chuckled as he said the last part.

"Wait, Ben has a girlfriend, strange he seemed a little like the type who wouldn't really fit with a girl"

"You'd be surprised what several battles can do to people's feelings for one another"

"Wait, where was she anyway?"

" Kiki was busy dealing with some side heartless raids on the Galapogos penguin coast and Golden Lion Tamarin forest while you were last at Greenia Sora. Even I have to admit that Ben chose a nice match, leave Jade to Omi I say" Thomas added still chuckling anticipating his question.

" Later I learned with the help of a man named Leek, the villians had been experimenting with Anomalies, wich caused what you just saw and drawing Kiki to Ben. However I terminated the data; for the guy in charge forgot to back it up. Ya, that scientist was always forgeting the important yet overlooked details". They then walked on onto Jaypaw's Emblem. It was different from the earlier ones. It showed Jaypaw standing in the exact middle with a bright red like fire on one side and a dark tiger stripe like color on the other. On the red side were headshots of Firestar, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Squirlflight, Leafpool, Mothwing, Tawnypelt, Whitewing, Cloudstar, Lionblaze and a shared shot of his Three shadowclan cousins. On the dark side were Tigerstar, Scourge, Hawkfrost, and surprisingly Hollyleaf.

" Why is mine so differnet" Jaypaw questioned.

" Two reasons; one is that you are the grandkit of a great hero, the legendary Firestar and a great villian, the wicked Tigerstar..."

"Wait, that freak was your grandfather!" Sora said shocked.

"Sora, don't you pay any attention" Dani sighed

"...and two your world was altered when I first discovered the reality crystal. It had surfaced during a horrific dark force attack on several Nicktoon worlds. A beaver named Dagget accidently activated its altering properties and blasted your world; changing destinies flow. I think it did something drastic, but I am not certain enough to risk altering it again. I could turn Blackstar Pink by mistake, turn Mousefur into a mute kit, remove that grin off your face Jaypaw or make it so badgers breath fire"

" Okay, I understand Tigerstar and Hawkfrost; and I won't even ask about Scourge, but why Hollyleaf?" Jaypaw asked, fear evident in his voice

" Well, um how do I say this in a way that you can understand, she fell to the darkside and Lionblaze, your cousins in Shadowclan, Ben and Kiki had to kill her or she would of destroyed Shadowclan and reanacted Tigerstar" Thomas said sadly.

" Makes me glad somewhat that we are only children" The group noted.

" Luckily about 10 minutes before she died, I discovered she was not one of the three" Thomas said, ignoring the shocked look on Jaypaw's face.

"I think your find the other one soon" Then a Darkside laned on the emblem.

" Lets slice him" Jaypaw said charging forward before everyone else. The Darkside attempted to punch him but Jaypaw sensed the fist and leapt over it onto the arm and to the head. From there Jaypaw leapt across its head killing it. Another memory flashed. It was Thomas deep in a pinewood forest.

" Du Weldenvarden" Eragon wispered.

"Du what?" Sora asked dumbfounded

"Its the elves forest, their home"

" I have been in this forest for two days" the memory Thomas said. He then wandered into a clearing filled with plump deer. Thomas began to draw out his lightsabre to kill one for food when suddenly a giant golden thing laned in the middle of the herd and grabbed a doe. The rest of them fled.

" A human here" the golden thing, a dragon with a stubby arm, said startled.

" Who are you" Thomas said startled.

" I am Glaedr."

"So that is how you know Oromis and Glaedr, or at least Glaedr," Eragon said surprised. "So, looks like I've found another of Oromis's old students!"

Previews will start again after the next one or two chapters. Sorry. Can someone review my story, it helps inspire me.


	18. Aelita's Jaden's Aang's emblem Torigins

The next three emblems. A special is on its way if this story gets just a few more hits for 1000 hits in total. Send me ideas and next chapter is Ashitaka keyblade time and mass boss battle time. I just have these chapters to expand on Thomas's before Thomas adventure existance and to give a hint to a battle to come. I would pay attention to that

They then continued to Aelita's emblem. " This can't end well" Sora wispered to Jaypaw. " Why" Jaypaw questioned. " Your see" Sora said sadly. They then stood upon it. Aelita was in the center with a pink background with four equally spaced bulges of blue, red, green and brown popping out from a blue orb in the emblem.. Headshots featuring Jeremy, Urlich, Odd, Yumi and Franz Hopper were on it; only Jeremy had his eyes open. " Whats with the eyes" Jaden asked sort of spooked. " Well, that means they are captured by the dark forces, locked in the darkness and techniquly no longer existing" Thomas said solemly." Oh" Aelita said startled, and she began to cry. " Why did this happen" She managed to say while sniffleling sadly. " Luck of the draw" Jaden said sadly " Like my luck". Then another silver dragon heartless landed. " Go away" Aelita said angirly using an energy field on it, killing it. " And now presenting the feature motion picture" Thomas said as he rightfully guessed that another Thomas memory flashed to the group. It showed Thomas struggling to do something. Watching him was Oromis, Eragon's secret teacher and last good full member of the riders ( Galbatorix is evil and Brom is dragonless, even though changes in the upcoming last book of Eragon do prove what was previously stated will be ignored like Long Shadows and Eclipse with Jaypaw since at that time his full name and true parentage; which I hate was not confirmed)! " Wait, when did this happen" Eragon asked. Then Thomas managed to do what he was doing, summoning his Keyblade. " Thomas, your heart is something to behold. It is of a strengh that would match that of my greatest students. Are you sure you won't stay.?" Oromis asked with a raised eybrow. " Oromis, you have taught me magic and this keyblade thing; but I must say no. I wish to get back to my world and I sense that dragon egg Brom rescued ten years ago would do better with another". " You have a path that I have never before sensed Thomas, a keyblade wielder. No rider ever could do it" Glaedr said mentally. " But perhaps you could diverge your quest to help others, not us for you are right to be hesitant of the egg. Thomas; the force you will taught combined with the keyblade and the riders magic I have shown you over these months is evidence of a power never before seen, the light portal. Use it and find those who could use a hero" Oromis said. " thank you master; and one day I will return, perhaps I could even discover a way to save the dragons" Thomas said before struggling to open a portal and exited as the memory faded. " And I did get an idea, thanks to Nigel Marvin and his park. I plan to do it along with several other deeds such as returning Dani and Kiki home after all this is done" Thomas said after it was done showing. They then went upwards to Jaden's emblem. At its sight tears began to well up in Jaden's eyes. In the middle was Jaden with a brown swirling coloration ( Yu Gi Oh card background) with closed eyed headshots of Cyrus, Alexis, Sarge, Chazz and Blair. " Okay, they will come back, right Thomas" Jaden asked with a sad and nervous tone. " Yes, in Greenia unless you blow up Greenia by placing Dynamite in the core or something else stupid" Thomas noted. " Okay, it may be a mouse brained thing to ask, but shouldn't some heartless appear and try to kill us now" Jaypaw asked before a giant roller heartless landed. " Mouse dung" Jaypaw wispered to himself. " Come forth Kuriboh" Jaden said summoning his Winged Kuriboh. " Whats with the mouse with wings" Jaypaw taunted. " Go Transcendent wings" Jaden said turning his Kuriboh level 10. It then exploded, killing the heartless. " Memory in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.." Aang said as another memory flashed. In it there were three knights; Terra, Aqua and Ven. Luckily the look on Sora and Kairi's face was not noticed by Jaypaw or Eragon." I sense something shall happen" Ven said to Aqua and Terra. " Ven what do you meen by that" Aqua said curious. Then Thomas warped in. " You mean that" Terra said dryly. " Terra be friendly" Ven said horrified. " Hello, my name is Thomas" Thomas greated. He summoned his keyblade to show why he had searched for them. " A keyblade" Aqua said sweetly surprised. Noticing a slightly annoyed look on Terra and Ven ( Who I may add are fighting over Aqua behind her back) he said with his mind to only those two. " Don't you get your heads all worked up, I was taught against relationships during the jedi portion of my inter world training. She is a stunnig sight I will admit, and I wish you two the best of luck". " Okay whats all that about" Aqua said seeing the looks on their faces from their mental conversation. At that Ven and Terra began to laugh and rolling on the ground in laughter. " Tell me" Aqua said a little irritated. " Trust me Aqua it would be better for you not to know" Thomas said as the memory faded. " Ven did get Aqua in the end" Thomas solemly noted. " So you can't ever love" Melody said concerned. " The paths that myself and Jaypaw as well have taken say we must not take on lovers. However you guys are free to take on who ever you want; rather it be Sora and Kairi, Aang and Katara, Eragon and Arya or Ashitaka and San" Thomas teased as the people mentioned earlier blushed in embarresment. They then traveled upwards to Aang's emblem. It featured him in the center with the color divided into four sections; orange with Appa and Momo, blue with Katara and Socka, green with Toph and red with Zuko headshots. " Evenly divided" Ashitaka noted. Then a giant monster Neoshadow the size of a skyscraper laned. " Go away" Aang said angirly as he blew it off into the abyss with a air blast. Then another memory flashed. In it Aqua and Ven were being held in dark bindings by Terra. But something was different, as Terra had a odd golden eye color. " Terra, stop this madness now" the memory Thomas said as he ran into the area. " Fools, I am no longer Terra, but I am Xehanort. Fear my dark power". He then sucked his friends into a dark abyss. " Stop that Terra, you know their keyblades will protect them" Thomas said worried. " Yes but can you face me alone"? Then his keyblade appeared and swelled to a massive size with a dark aura surronding it. " Wastefull" Thomas shook his head as he drew out his blades and flung his keyblade away before stabbing him. " Dark powers revive me" Terra said as he dissapeared. " Yuck I wish I didn't have to do that however it is not wise for me to risk two lives just to save one" Thomas said as he leaft.


	19. Break, dinobot's ghost among the Jedi

" You got any four's" Dani asked San during the game of go fish she, San and Jeremy were playing. " No, go fish" San replied. Moro and the other two wolves were sleeping next to them. " How are you feeling Moro" San said worried. " Better, I am almost glad Thomas healed it." " Thomas is generous like that" Dani noted. " You know I wonder what his homeworld must be like" Jeremy questioned them for conversation. " Is it a green wonderland with nature loving humans and no guns" Moro asked. " Then why would he have such a powerfull weapon asd that lighsabre of his" San noted." Actually his homeworld is an highly advanced human and alien society, but Thomas tells me it is in the midst of war" Dani noted

In Star Wars Galaxy

" Grievous now only you, myself, Waspinator and Megatron still live. Our alliance is failing" Sidious discussed with his remaining villians in his office. The raid by Perry has gotten the entire galaxy worked up and it was not good for his plans." Oh, Waspinator still think attack on the capital by metal many arm thing will not go well" Waspinator pointed out. " My dimunitive colleuge does have a point, if the keybearers make it here during that attack, would they not be able to catch you" Megatron put dryly. " Waspinator think order 66 will do good here, yes" Waspinator put blandly again. " I can't, not until our project is complete. For I will have Anakin as my new servant; Darth Vader. And thanks to our investments a few years ago, the dark xenocyte will force him to come to our side. Also our investments into Ein technology and the fragments of the ancient tablets of Pokemon castle also have yielded great results" Sidious said with an evil smirk. " I will prepare our droid forces. If Megatron could keep them busy when they search for cybertron's keybearer we can attack then" Grievous sugessted with agreements from all.

" Okay now Ashoka lets see some of that lightsabre movement" Anakin told his padawan as they trained outside of the Jedi temple. " Gotcha sky guy" Ashoka told him as she quickly sliced off several training droids. Ashoka was actually an alien with black and white headtails on her head. Then she suddenly felt stiff, as did Anakin and his former master Obi Wan Kenobi who was watching the training session. After a few seconds Obi Wan said " Did you feel that". " Yes, this can't end well" Anakin noted. " It was as if the force was warning us of a great catastrophe" Obi Wan said worried. Then a blue orb floated in and then warped the three into the dephs of the all spark. " What is this place" Ashoka said concerned. Then the orb flashed to reveal the ghost of Dinobot. " Greetings Jedi warriors, my name is Dinobot." Dinobot said. " My name is Obi Wan, this is Anakin and Ashoka" Obi Wan said politly. " I have summoned you here to tell you of things that come." Dinobot's voice trailed off before sounding like a prophecy _A lost jedi will return with the heroes of worlds from far. A great attack approaches. A Jedi will fight the darkness, and a great battle will occour between the lost jedi who is truly no longer a jedi but nor is he anyway a sith, but a emminsary of the jedi, the keyblade, the riders, the pokemon trainers and all he meets and the dark one who hides among the city in power of both sides; Sidious"_ As the prophecy ended they were teloported back to the temple where Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were waiting. " We sensed what just occurred, but who and what did they meen" Windu said concerned. " A jedi will fight the darkness, I don't like the sound of it, and by lost jedi who do they mean" Anakin said concerned. " First you and Chancellor attacked by odd mammal with skill, then this prophecy, I fear something is going to occur that we will not like" Yoda concluded. " Waspinator think so too, that Waspinator will now kick your butts" Waspinator said suddenly appearing. " Another one" Ashoka said concerned. " Oh but Waspinator not on side of Monotreme thing, Waspinator has been told by bosses that Monotreme on side of good, But Waspinator on bad side with the sith you glow stick wielders fear. But no matter, for Waspinator here to kill certain people, Waspinator think he should get tail head first" " Okay buzz brain why don't you go fly yourself off to a bug zapper and get zapped" Anakin said bitterly. " Oh no, Waspinator not scarred of you glow stick peoples, for I Waspinator am now the fourth highest ranked of the dark alliance, well okay there are only four but Waspinator command heartless and droids without any butts". " Did he say droids" Ashoka said concerned. " Waspinator mega mode activate" Waspinator said glowing green and expanding, but instead of turning mega, he exploded. " Oh Waspiantor forgot Waspinator can't do that, oh foey. Wapsinator go now but first Waspinator think Trickmaster will keep you company" Waspinator mumbled before teloporting off and leaving behind a giant trickmaster heartless. " What is that" Mace said as they all drew out their lightsabres. The trickmaster began to swerve as expanded his arms and grabbed Ashoka. " Let go of me" She said concerened but Anakin and Obi Wan jumped at the beast, but then it twisted so they instead crashed into wall. Ashoka instead summoned the force and flung her lighsabre at it. But while doing it she felt some weird power growing inside her, wanting to escape. She did not release it however and it faded away as her lightsabre pierced the heartless, killing it. " This could be a worrying sign" Mace said concerned as the heartless's trapped heart escaped.

The heart actually won't do anything, but the power Ashoka felt will! Keep those Reviews a commen


	20. Eragon emblem, Past of Thomas and Autos

This chapter contains scenes of a great battle, past events of Thomas and a cliffhanger about Sari. Don't try any of what you see here at home, or well you would look crazy doing it. Send me feedback and keep those reviews coming.

They then traveled on towards Eragon's emblem. It featured in the center both Eragon and Saphira, with headshots of Roran, Nasuada, Murtagh, Oromis and Arya around them like a sun and its planets. I can sense what you are thinking Kairi" Thomas said suddenly. " You are wondering why I did not intervene during the time between the keyblade war and when Destiny Islands where destroyed". " How did you know that" Kairi sputtered." Wait, you actually can read those two's minds, can you teach me" Jaypaw asked surprised. " No, it is not a matter of teaching, but understanding the nature of the problem" Thomas said. " Actually yes, just seems strange you didn't stop Malificent" Kairi admitted. " Sora, you remember Xigbar correct. You know, the guy with the spacy guns and the surfer accent." " Yah I remember him" Sora answered. "I understand he said something strange to you before you challenged him, that does not involve the letter "R"" Thomas questioned while leaving an important thing out so Jaypaw could not discover. " Well, I guess he said you're only half the hero the others were" Sora said confused. " Well, he ment myself. You see shortly after I defeated possessed Terra, I traveled to Hollow Bastion where I met the original six members of Organization 13; Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus and Zexion. And, they tried to kill me or imprision me in the realm of nothingness like Ansem the wise….

" Thomas, you have returned" Xemnas said as Thomas walked into the great maw. " Wait, you aren't Ansem's apprentices" Thomas said shocked drawing out his lightsabre and keyblade. " Oh yes we are. You see, if a strong willed person like our original selves becomes a heartless, we nobodies are formed." " Where is Ansem" Thomas said not falling for it. He had heard of nobodies, and he knew they had no emotion, but seeing them this humanlike was unnerving. " Allow me to dispose of this non nobody simpleton, for perhaps maybe doing so will give us a nobody of him" Vexen requested a order to attack wich Xemnas nodded yes to. Vexen then summoned his ice shield as the others summoned their own weapons. " Falter" Thomas challenged as he leapt into batttle as the nobodies did. " Heel" Lexeaus yelled as he smashed his tomahawk into Thomas's Lightsabre before Thomas muttered Brisingr and knocked him backwards a little. " Prepare to suffer" Vexen taunted as he fired ice shards at Thomas, who stopped them with the force before firing them at Zexion who was casting an illusion. " Youch" Zexion moaned before Thomas used the force to fling him into Vexen, knocking number 4 and 6 of the organization out at the same time. " Zexion get your incompetent gluttinous maximus off me" Vexen mumbled. " Where do I start telling you neither of us can move" Zexion grumbled. " Prepare to fear us as your soul fades away" Xaldin yowled as he spun his blades trying to get past his, but muttering Reflect he sent then back and on the ground as Thomas muttered light flash in the ancient language and sent a huge blast of light into Xaldin knocking him into the pile of defeated members. With only three still up, Xemnas, Xigbar and Lexeaus backed away as Thomas turned to face them. " Well, are you guys now willing to stop and leave peacefully." " Well, than you must be a coward with no skill if you ask us to surrender" Xemnas taunted blantfully. " Well, I have not even begun to fight" Thomas quoted the legendary John Paul Jones. " Prepare to take your shots" Xigbar taunted before firing hundreds of space arrows. " Redirect" Thomas said not impressed as he used the force to fire them into Xigbar and flung him into the defeated pile as well. " End this incilince now" Lexeaus yowled as he charged again, before Thomas warped away and causing him to trip onto Xigbar and the other defeated people. " Prepare to meet your end, Thomas" Xemnas said darkly as he summoned millions of those glowing blades of his and began to rain them down on Thomas, and I may add Thomas was alone and there were a lot more of them then when Sora battled Xemnas. " Warp" Thomas said as he teloported away, but as he did a dark spell emmited from Xemnas onto the portal.

"I managed to get to Greenia, back when only animals existed there. However shortly after I discovered that my abilities with Light portals was crippled. As long as Xemnas was alive, and even up until recently I wasn't able to visit worlds that I cared about. I couldn't go home, or to the Hollow Bastion area or even Alegesia. However my talents were not wasted between that battle and when Sidious and his friends started raining terror across the worlds. The next keybladewielder lives on a planet known as Cybertron, a world fiercly divided between the heroic Autobots and the vicious Decepticons. It is where Waspinator and the other transformers originally lived. I sensed the war going on there and traveled to it, where I met one of my closest friends I have at the moment, Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots. Because I joined up with them, I was able to help them save their capital from the Decepticons and for it and my promise to help them when any problem would appear, he gave me the protoforms, or baby forms of transformers that could only transform into organic or technorganic things. They became the Maximals, the transformers that you met in Greenia Sora. However the Autobots also protected the small human population on Cybertron, and sadly there lies the ruin of my greatest failure. The Decepticons poisoned the air with organic killing gas. The Autobots managed to fight the cons off, and the force protected me from the gas, but all the humans died, except the very one they tried to kill"


	21. Ashitaka embelm and keyblade plus Sari

Please note Optimus, Grimlock and Jazz are in G1 looks and appearance. Please send me your opinion through reviews.

" Well, I must now go on for I have buisness to take care of with the Autobots. Now listen very carefully, after Ashitaka's emblem you are to go first to a yellowish orange colored one and then a red colored one; the emblems of the last two keybladers. However on the first one, only Ashitaka and Kairi are to fight the giant boar on it, and I mean it. Ashitaka can show you why it is a bad thing to fight it, but now both he and Sora's little princess ( a slight tease in his voice) will not be affected by it." " Wait what do you mean" Jaden began before Thomas warped off." Well, lets see what that emblem of mine looks like" Ashitaka asked as as they walked upwards to his emblem. This time the emblem was a shade of red with white dots on it like Ashitaka's hat thing. Ashitaka stood in the middle of it with the dots holding headshots of San, Moro and a large boar, the evil boar who's headshot was filled in black and showed black tendrils going into Ashitaka's arm. " Ashitaka, what is that" Melody said worried. " Well" he began before pulling up on of his sleeves. Everyone gasped. A horrible blackish blue mark with red tinges on the edge extended up his arm to his shoulder. " This is what happens if that boar touches you. It will slowly cover me and cause me great pain, then kill me. The plus is that you can rip a mountain in half with this arm and you can endure much more but the price is high on your endurance." " A great hero can handle pain, but a true hero can live with constant pain without evil in his heart breaking loose" Aang quoted. Then Ashitaka glowed as his keyblade formed into his hand. Its head was a snarling wolf on a silver blade like that of a shotgun to a wood looking crossguard that formed at the bottom like a boar's head and formed a keychain of a crystal dagger. " Cool" he said swinging it around testing it as his curse mark glowed and the colors changed. It turned to a bright yellow and green edged mark. " Let me see" Eragon asked as he touched the mark and probed it. " Intresting, his mark, it has changed from a bad omen to a good one. It now gives you its benifets without the risks." Then the path appeared again to the yellow emblem of their next ally. " Lets travel it Kairi, just us as Thomas told us" Ashitaka informed Kairi before the both of them went upwards to it. " Don't worry Sora, Ashitaka already has San" Jaden said teasingly ignoring the annoyed smirk on Sora.

" Ah, cybertron, its been a while has it not been my friend" Thomas said as he warped into command headquarters of the Autobots where several of the great Autobots looked pleased at his arrival. He had already got his friends in Greenia picking up heroes from the worlds of the keybearers. Heroes like Toph, Firestar and Oromis. Other heroes he had met in other worlds such as Seras Victoria, Skipper and Spongebob Squarepants had informed him before he had met Melody the first time that heartless raids on their various worlds as a desperete motion by Megatron and Sidious to try to get him off course meant the heroes there had to protect their worlds while the heartless were pulled off from worlds where their attacks had failed in hopes of drawing Thomas off course. " It has been long my friend. You have done much for Cybertron and the Autobot cause" his friend Optimus Prime responed. " Sorry but we just read your message. The aerial bots had just returned and we needed all hands to repel a terrocon force that was following them. I really must thank you for lending us your anti warp technology to keep dark portals from opening in our controlled areas, it makes everything simple like before all of this".Thomas then noticed the orange clothed girl in the room on a bed outconcious, but she was a teenager unlike the eight year old girl he knew. " Is that.." Thomas began before Optimus responded, "that is Sari. Something happened a while ago and now she has been out and aging rapidly. She now is the organic age of 16, do you have a plan to help her for the blast that hit her seemed to be loaded with Upgrade DNA from your friend Ben Tennyson." " Hmm, I think I do" Thomas said unvealing his Omnitrix. " Me grimlock say you got Tennyson's toy" the dinobot Grimlock noted. " Yes, I did some reasearch and created my own omnitrix that funcions like my morby morpher but with more power, change and effincicy." Thomas noted as he twisted the dial. First it was on Sarah and James currently captured friend Henri, then on Jades captured uncle Jackie then on a odd bird with a hat and odd thing on his head and a propeler for a tail. " Digitize" Thomas said turning into the bird. ( Thomas noted cybernetic feathers growing upwards on his arms as they turned into wings befoe a light flashed and he was the bird) " Digit is here". " That just seems to be more off the charts in coolness" Jazz noted. " Yes, this hip hoppin bird from cyberspace as you would say Jazz had the key we need" Thomas said before he flew over to Sari and he placed his feathery fingers on her head. " Data repair" Thomas said as power flowed into Sari and repaired her damaged technorganic circitry. As it began to repair her Waspinator blasted through the wall. " Waspinator is back for revenge" he said before drawing out a giant machine gun like the kind the terminator could use. " Grimlock say Bug will be squashed" Grimlock said turning into a dino and grabbing Waspinator like a Jurassic park in his jaws, shook him violently and threw it at Thomas. " Electric drill beak" Thomas sighed as he used his beak to rip Waspinator apart into as Sari would say Itty bitty bot burgers. " Wapsinator acted like terminator, but did Waspinator get Terminator respect NO!!!" Waspinator mumbled before dissapearing. As Thomas changed back to normal Sari began to wake up. " Urg, Thomas wait is that you" She said. " Yes, and you know Sari I know they say little kids grow in their sleep but this is ridiculous" Thomas teased as Sari noticed that she was Sixteen and her now blue eyes. " Whoa, I am like older. Cool! Can someone take me on a big kid coaster" She began to say excited. " Ah youth" Thomas said happily before Sari glowed. " Whoa, what the" she started to say before a keyblade formed in her hands. It resembled a larger version of her key but with a cybernetic circitry crossguard and an autobot symbol keychain. " Whoa, cool looks like I got one of those keyblade things like you Thomas" Sari said swinging it around. " But wait, where are Bulkhead and Bumblebee?" " They are in the repair ward, they got beat up rather bad" Optimus said solemly. " They should pull through though". " You do realize we still have Megatron online, and also Optimus I need to ask you for a favor" Thomas asked. " What favor" he asked. " After this, I would like the autobots to accompany all the other heroes my greenian friends are out retrieving to capture sidious. A bug I installed in Waspinator a while ago allows me to pick up data from his prosessor and it has shown that a massive droid invasion of Coruscant is close at hand and the autobots could be quite usefull to repel it" " Yes, I will allow our autobot forces to join you in battle". " Good" Thomas said before Thomas opened a portal and sucked in Jeremy, San, Dani and Moro to Cybertron. They sort of fell in though. " Ow, whoa giant robots. This must be that Cybertron Dani mentioned earlier" Jeremy said while holding a hand to his head. " This is, horrible" San said with shivers down her spine upon looking on the giant robots around with no nature at all. " Decepticon alert, Decepticon alert" the computer roared. " Oh man, that's a bad scene" Jazz said concerned as he pulled of the moniter and saw all the remaining Decepticons and Terrorcons approaching. " Okay, looks like we have to bust them without having to go through their lair, heroes prepare for battle" Thomas said before Optimus said " Autobots, transform and roll out".


	22. Chaos abounds, Starclan Debates

This chapter is very Warriorish in the begining. Unless you know a lot of warrior trivia, do not attempt to read it or you will be somewhat baffled. Well, this chapter is more filler to help flesh my story a little. Also some of the otherworldy chaos Thomas mentioned will be explained. Continue to Read and Review.

" This war going on outside our own world is threatening our warriors, why do we risk sending our warriors to die for Twolegs, and not even from our world at that" the spirit of Oneeye croaked among gathered members of Starclan. All of them had met to discuss the war that was sucking them in. " You know a keyblade wielder must protect people, and if Jaypaw had discovered such, he would have run off anyway, good intention though" Yellowfang brought out. " And is it not wise to send a willing group of warriors to stop this before it really hits us, unlike in the last forest" Crookedstar also said to back what Yellowfang said and taking the risk of bringing up the twoleg distruction of their last home. " Twolegs are Twolegs" Frostfur spat annoyed. " Hmm, well I would not have done such a potential waste of lives" the ancient spirit Riverstar brought up in opposition. " Hmm, true Riverstar but did outworlders save Thunderclan and ShadowClan from dark forces, and do we not at least oh some kind of favor to them" Thunderstar said to his ancient fellow leader. " Are you saying we ow them alligence, a favor yes but that sounds more like blindly listening to them" Shadowstar said worried. " Plus, I have knowledge that outworldly influence caused that change in the chosen ones, now they are not in my bloodline, personally I won't complain about pure blooded cats but really do you think that effected Hollyleaf?" The last ancient leader Windstar brought into question. " Achoo, no we all know, achoo that Hollyleaf was never a part of the prophecy, but Dovekit is, Achoo" Runningnose sniffled ( Litterally). " Gazzoonetype" Swiftpaw muttered. " I have a idea, should perhaps we should see the carnage of other worlds before we all agree to battle it" Owlstar brought up as a view point to various worlds opened up

Also among many worlds beyond in random parts that really are just for trivial want but a few are part of Thomas's recruiting. Some of these characters are hints to later Thomas adventure side stories.

" Back you heartless, stay away from my lasanga" Garfield said angirly as some shadow heartless approached him and the plate of lasanga he held. " Odie come here" Garfield called as his stupid fellow pet Odie ran towards him. He leapt on and grabbed something from inside Odie's ear. It was a star wars laser gun. " Thank goodness I asked Thomas for one of these" Garfield muttered before blasting the heartless away. Then a roar was heard from his secret lair in MT. Lasanga. " Ahh, Odie to the mountain"

" Lazlo, they are back" Raj screamed as he ran into Jelly Cabin as a trio of darkball heartless floated his way. " Hmm, fire Jelly beans Clam" Lazlo said scared as Clam sighted and cut the rope to a giant bean filled catapult that fired the beans like shrapnel destroying them. " Get the beans back before more come again" Lazlo sighed as Jelly cabin ran out to do that

" Skipper, hostile at 3 o clock" Kowalski noted as the penguins saw the Kurt Zisa heartless approach them. " Hoover Dam, Rico ready the massive demoliton arsenal to fire" Skipper barked as the heartless approached their lair. With a push of a button, their crazy Penguin friend launched several sticks of Dynamite at the heartless sending it flying. " All done before 3:02, Gentle birds we just beat our record" Skipper said half annoyed at all the heartless.

" Ahh man, I though this would be easy" Jade muttered as a giant Darkside heartless charged at her and Melodies Dinosaur friends. " That's it" She finally muttered before grabbing Cera and flinging her into the heartless as they planned. " Take this" Cera said as she crashed into the heartless's head thanks to Jade's super powered Talismans. " Fire" Jade said a ball of fire formed in her hands and blasted the heartless down into pieces of dark dust. " So are you guys in to get rid of these things"

" These heartless make me very angry" the martian Marvin said as himself and fellow Loonytune represenitives flew to a giant heartless run death star sent to attack the loony tune homeworld. " Whoa, those heartless are dispickable" Daffy duck muttered before Marvin took a small gun and melted open a hole into it. " You know, this metal is not really dangerous" Marvin said as he, his nemisis Daffy Duck as Duck Dodgers and several martian armed troopers charged into the base.

" June, massive nobody in the water" Ray ray screamed scared as his Super powered sister Juniper Lee leapt upwards to face the large Twilight Thorn that was attacking Orchid bay. She wore a dark cloak of Organization 13 that Thomas gave her to hide her identity from Orchid bay. " Take this" She said punching it in the face sending it into the water. " So how many this week" Ray Ray asked. June sighed " that was the sixth this week"

Seras Victoria stood on a beach in her new world. "So much has changed, me among them" she said unvieling her keyblade. After the incident, she had agreed to stay in the melded world, having a keyblade and possessing the soul stone had made her a hero with the best of both worlds of a human and vampire. Then suddenly a battalion of soldier heartless appeared. " Sweet niblits" she muttered before leaping over a group, slicing one in half before buring half of the rest in a fiery keyblade summoned inferno. Then she slashed and sliced the rest of them down to size. Then her watch vibrated before she opened it and saw a hologram of her teammate El Tigre. " Victoria, we need you. Big heartless attack out in miracle city" he said before a leaping gargoyle heartless ended the chat. " On my way" she said worried before running to the city.

The starclan cats began to take in what they had seen. A rather recent leader finally broke the silence" As all of us know, our power has begun to we even will be able to affect it, we must allow leaders to choose weather to help or not and just play it out" Hailstar brought up calmly. " I second that notion" Bluestar meowed. " I third it" Tallstar meowed as the starclan cats came into a relative agreement on that angle.


	23. Boar brawl

Well, while my editor perfects my chapters ( sorry, no beta offers were accepted, Sorry) I will post new chapters spaced. 10 new keys is back baby. Please review responsibly

The group watched from afar as Kairi and Ashitaka stepped onto a girl's emblem. She had pale blue eyes and a sixteen year old body with reddish hair. Headshots of a yellow robot, green robot, red robot, a closed eyed man with a white line in his hair who looked like her father and surprisingly Thomas.

" I guess Thomas must have known her before all of this" Ashitaka said calmy before a dark shape emerged from the shadows. Ashitaka easily knew who it was.

" Hmm, a human of the purest light and someone already cursed. This should be amusing, but enough said, with my dark power, I can destroy the humans and " it gloated before several thousand dark tendrils appeared on it.

" Gross" Jaypaw said disgusted.

" But why is Kairi not affected" Melody asked confused.

" Simple, she is a princess of heart" Sora said absent minded. He was worried about Kairi going at that thing without him. At the same time Ashitaka was a good warrior, but how well could he use a keyblade? The boar then charged at them.

" Back you demon" Ashitaka yelled as a spear of tendrils struck his keyblade hard as rock,

" Petal slice" Kairi yelled as a storm of petals formed from her keyblade and was blown at the boar, but the Boar suddenly backed off Ashitaka and released a horrible smell of toxic breath into the petals incinerating them.

" Whoa, that is some bad breath" Jaden said disgusted.

" Makes mousebile smell like a fresh spring growth of plants" Jaypaw muttered. The boar then began firing dark fire from his mouth, and even though Kairi got away from it the fire detonated and the shockwave forced Kairi to the ground. The boar then charged with a lust for blood.

" Kairi!" Sora screamed.

" Cursed Defend" Ashitaka muttered as a shield formed blocking the boar from Kairi and a loud sigh of relief was heard from Sora. Then the boar crawled back into the center before spinning like a top, with dark tendrils crossing the field and spinning like Hades's fire pillars. Both Ashitaka and Kairi were buffeted by the heavy masses.

" Cursed heal" Ashitaka wispered as he and Kairi felt energy surge into them.

" You know, why do some of us have magic, I mean Jaypaw summons lightning and fire , Melody water, Ashitaka some blend of dark and light magic, Aelita grows wings and fires those energy ball things and Kairi floral. I mean, seriously Sora went on a journey and was taught, Aang just bends elements, and Eragon is a magician but why do some of us have magic?" Jaden said clueless.

" All of us with keyblades can use magic" Sora told him.

" Okay, then what do I do" Jaden whined before his keyblade glowed and scanned Sora. Then a card formed in his hand.

Sora

Attribute Light

Type Warrior/ effect

" Never mind" Jaden said embarrased

" Hmm, solar beam" Kairi said gathering light energy. Seeing this the boar charged at her but this was a distraction. Then Ashitaka leapt at it and struck him in the eyes with a keyblade as it stumbled and evaporated into darkness. Knodding the group then walked to the next emblem. It had a alien girl with red skin and odd headtails. Shots of a scarred brownish blond, bearded brown, masked red skinned and a white and blue robot surronded her. She had a lightsabre like Thomas, and a shaded keyblade. Could she walk the same path Thomas did.

" But wait where is that monster Thomas mentioned" Aelita asked.

" Yes, a lack of monsters are here" Aang brought up

" _Xion" _Sora heard Roxas whisper

" _Xion, I beat you once, yet I had to do it again. If I had a heart it would ache, yet it strangly does more than normal. What does this mean_"

" Sora, you have something on your mind" Sapphira said but then a light portal opened below them sending them to Cybertron.

Well, there it is a new chapter. Interpret what Roxas said your own way. Old chapters will slowly be renavated as my editor sends me the revised copies. I myself have been editing other stories chapters recently. Check out the following revised story as of 7/03/09

Penguiny Teamup all

Garfield and Land of aliens all

Silver eyed nicktoons mania; chapters 1,2,7

And my newer stories

The one off Doomensmirtz adventure

Organization 13V

Beach day with Kairi and Namine ( Spoilers, you were warned)


	24. Dive into the linked hearts

Landing

This chapter is mainly to start a group for Cybertron and to build suspense about Thomas's along the rode plans. What they are only I know, not any one else. However Eragon and Jaypaw try to figure it out, and the All Spark helps them. Lost, then read and review. My viewers, I always thank you for your support, in reviews, faves and if nothing else to some of you review phobics simple hits. All of the first six chapters of 10 new keys have over 100 hits apiece. You viewers rock!

Landing

" Ouch, okay, why does Thomas have to land us like that" Jaden said rubbing his head.

" Stop complaining" San said her back to them. She, Dani, Jeremy and Moro were hiding behind a large metal ridge.

" San, why are you here" Ashitaka asked.

" Oh, I was drafted. Of course I don't care for the heartless, but I really don't like the robots"

" Robots" Melody asked confused. Then several lasers barley missed them. Coming at them were a trio of Decepticons.

" Watch it, they are no Waspinator's" San said before Sora noticed something

" Where are Jaypaw and Eragon plus Sapphira?" Aang shrugged before a sudden gust of wind blew him off. Calling for him the others

Meanwhile

" Ouch my head" Eragon said rubbing his sore head. Sapphira was with him on this metallic planet.

" Anyone" Eragon asked.

" Well, me anyway" Jaypaw said standing on top of an orange box.

" Jaypaw, where are the others" Eragon asked before the box opened. Inside it was a glowing blue sphere. Looking at it Jaypaw shrugged

" Sapphira, eat it and maybe we will find out what it is"

" _I am no fool Jaypaw of the glass Eyes. I am not going to eat that. Rather eat the woolliest, most unclean sheep" _But then the box began to glow as they were sucked into memories again.

Thomas and Sari were running towards a knot of Decepticons when Thomas felt a prickle at the back of his mind.

" Sari, the Autobots haven't hid or lost anything right" Thomas brought up while running.

" Well, they hid the All Spark in a hidden part of the planet. You know, the orange box with the orb"

Thomas was now concerned if those two have it, well they can guard it but who knows what they could find out with it. However they then reached the Decepticons he hit his omnitrix, which was on Zero suit Samus

(Thomas noticed a form fitting blue suit covering him and his hair growing longer and blond. Flash and Thomas comes out as Zero Suit Samus Aran). With surprising athletics he leaps over the Decepticons (very big, combination of training, Samus's natural fitness with her Chozo DNA and the force) and summoning his lightsabre slashed one down. Sari summoned a power orb and shot another before they in sync stabbed the third. Grabbing a severed hand still spark energized and keeping it that way with the force Thomas opened a door with the hand scan and entered the Decepticon lair. Transforming to a new form

(Flashing back to normal he noticed brown fur covering him. Flash and he was Fox Mcloud). With that he and Sari began stealthily sneaking through the base.

" Eragon, where are we" Jaypaw said as they were flying through a blue dimension.

" Hmm, it's the box. I can't feel Sapphira; she must be still there.

" Hey a light" Jaypaw said flying into the light. They were in the great forest near the sky oak. But Jaypaw rubbed his tail against an elm tree, but it just went through it!

" We, we must be in someone's memory. I sense no life, yet I sense life. Strange" Eragon told Jaypaw. But what they didn't realize was that they were in Thomas's collected memories that were linked to his heart.

" Hey look there," Jaypaw said. In dreams he could see normally, and he saw; himself. His other self was slinking in the brush till he came up to a place he could see the tree as did the invisible pair. But to their surprise they saw a plasma cage holding Pikachu, and holding him was Tigerstar.

" Yes Maleficent, he is comfortable." He told the which Maleficent through a communicator. But only as he turned it off did Pikachu glow faintly as did that Jaypaw. His keyblade formed in his jaws; and then shrugging he charged and used his keyblade to make a hole through the plasma so Pikachu could escape. Sparking its cheeks and with Jaypaw pointing his keyblade at Tigerstar the onlookers were sent flying again.

" Weird, I never did that," Jaypaw said as they flew in the place again

" Yes, but that was you, unless we are somehow seeing another Jaypaw's memory.

" Another Jaypaw?"

" Yes, perhaps we have stumbled into a link to another dimension" Eragon hypothesized before they landed in another memory. This one was in a castle, and he gulped it was Uru'baen. Turning to get out they saw this giant trophy. It looked like Ben, or was it another Ben? Turning they saw Galbatorix, Tigerstar and several other dark looking people conferencing. They had two prisoners, a pink ball thing and Thorn. Now that was strange. But then an arrow was shot and Eragon saw this elf looking person in green clothes with a weird hat.

" You know, I prefer to stay in my world," the person said before he attacked the villains. Then they disappeared again into the memory stream. They then landed in another memory, of Thomas vs. Ash in a pokemon battle. Thomas was using a mushroom boxer pokemon against a really fat one. Then the boxer punched the fat thing with strong intensity and beat it. Enraged Ash said

" Do you know what beating me means!"?

" What is it that troubles you" Thomas asked.

" Pikachu" he said glowing orange

" Eragon, that is our Thomas" Jaypaw said suddenly.

" What!"

" That ash isn't the one we know, his eyes are cold. Perhaps Pikachu was captured and he is forced to attack but I don't know. But Thomas's eyes, they are his eyes, not different. My eyes, Thorn's eyes, Tigerstar's eyes were different, but not his. These must be his or linked to his memories".

" So he went into another dimension" Eragon said confused.

" Yes, you know how that emblem with that girl had him on it. Well perhaps the thing that sent us here is close to here, and by connection him."

" Okay, but where is Sora or Kairi" Eragon asked. Those scenes had Aelita, Ash, Sari, Jaypaw, evidence of himself, and as far as he could sense the others. But not the ones with the blocked memories; Sora and Kairi.

" Hey, maybe we might find something" Jaypaw said before they were sucked off again. They landed in a café, a girly one. Thomas was there, as were two other people ordering drinks. One was female, long blond hair and a white dress. The other was male, had blondish brown hair like Sora, and a black and white set of cloths.

" Who are they" Eragon asked before an explosion rocked the area. They then saw two people in black cloaks float in.

" Prepare for the X" the male among the cloaked ones chuckled before the waitresses transformed and the two unknowns with Thomas summoned keyblades. The male with a black and white, the female's both white. But just as Thomas was about to say a name, they were suddenly woken.

" _Eragon, Jaypaw don't do that" _Sapphira said scarred. " _Both of you were out for a while"_

" Who were those people with Thomas with two keyblades" Eragon asked to no one in particular.


	25. End of Megatron

Attention all star wars fans. After this chapter you have your day. Twists and turns abound, and what will become of the heroes. Will they triumph. Well I know and I will let your minds go wild over it. Read, Review and Read my other works along with other stories of writers whose work I have favorited. And keep your eyes out for the planned sequals

Meanwhile

Waspinator was standing guard by Megatron's room before something lightning quick struck him on the side. Seeing an upright fox he started shooting but it summoned a reflector and sent then back. Falling to pieces the fox stopped, this was Thomas as Fox. Signaling Sari with hand signs, they approached the door to Megatron's lair. Changing back to normal, they drew out their keyblades. Megatron had been the foe Thomas had fought for all the years between his battle with Xemnas and the Organization 13V incident. He wanted to truly feel this. Using their two keyblades they opened the door. Running in they saw Megatron (G1 with others traits) waiting for them.

" Thomas and the half human half Autobot shrimp. It has been too long since we last met, yes" he said darkly.

" We have danced this fight for a long many years, today it ends"

" You are as foolish as you are skilled Yes. I like Sidious gain power every time one of my minions fall. And your friends and Autobots have helped that Yes. Soon will there be any Autobots, any jedi, any heroes at all; No. You could not beat me with three people who can wield keyblades"

" Okay, then lets make it three" Aang said landing inside the base through the glass window.

" Well, you asked for it" Thomas chuckled.

" You know, it will be reliving destroying you, you monster who destroyed my friends, my family, my whole world" Sari said with tears.

" Emotions are a waste"

" This isn't organization 13 Megatron, Fought them, fought another so just be original" Thomas said before the battle began. Firing his arm cannon only to be blocked by a gust of wind from Aang; Thomas activated his omnitrix; which was on Meta knight

(Thomas felt himself shrink as a pair of wings formed. Flash and he was Meta knight)

Flying at Megatron he cut off his arm cannon. Growling he swatted Thomas away but as he was flung at the wall he changed his form to Juniper Lee

(Thomas reverted to normal and felt his hair enlarging as a pink stripe formed in it. Flash and he was Juniper Lee) as he hit the wall he propelled himself at Megatron with his keyblade and lightsabre aimed. While he was launching Sari and Aang stuck Megatron with their keyblades but he formed a dark shield and repelled it. But then Thomas struck and the shield fell apart.

" You have forced me to my ultimate move" Megatron yelled as dark energy surrounded him. Growing to the size of a skyscraper he broke open the roof and stared down at them. Punching him with June's strength, he simply kicked them away. Turning back to normal Thomas panted

" Anyone have an idea".

" Yes, pray" Megatron said stomping down. Running the three barley avoided his leg. Running Aang used air to propel him upwards on Megatron. With the force, Thomas followed with Sari. Shaking Megatron just flung them off. Activating her jetpack, Sari stabilized herself in the air, as did Aang with his glider keyblade and Thomas with the force.

" Thomas, do you have anything that big" Aang asked.

" I could use Ben's alien Way Big, but I have been trying to get Ben to think before he attacks. I don't want him to always use Way Big or it could be troublesome"

" I got an idea Thomas" Sari said whispering in their ears. Nodding they executed it.

" Hey Mega-toad can you do this" Sari taunted childish as she and Aang executed Sari's limit. Glowing blue they began going quickly across Megatron's chest slashing at him with massive speed while leaving behind energy orbs and gusts of wind and fire that struck him more.

" You two are nothing but flies," Megatron groaned as he tried the grab them, but he didn't notice Thomas on him; his omnitrix active on Zelda.

(Thomas noticed his hair growing longer concealing his elfish ears from this form and magic of a different kind flowing through him. Flash and he turned into Zelda)

" Faeroe's wind" he said as he vanished in a flash of magic. Megatron's spark core normally kept out portals of light or darkness, but not spells that warped in a different way. Landing near the glowing sphere he charged a massive ball of fire and blasted the core. Striking it he teleported out quickly before Megatron clutched his chest and moaning fell down. Evaporating into darkness all the Decepticons also fell down and faded.

" The day belongs to heroes" Thomas called to the heavens above, as did all the keyblade wielders, other heroes and Autobots.

Meanwhile

In the meditation room, Yoda was meditating alongside Mace Windu, Shaak Tii, Ashoka Tano, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Pricking his ears suddenly Yoda opened his eyes as loud explosions engulfed the city. Stopping the meditations the Jedi got out their lightsabres.

" Sense an invasion I do"

The villains

" Ouch, Waspinator sad to report that Megatron was destroyed"

" A sad loss, but he did his job. Our invasion begins" Sidious said darkly as droids and heartless desended upon the massive planet. Soon he will have his new apprentice

Anakin Skywalker!


	26. Cluck away on pokemon

A fill in chapter for some fleshing out and for a laugh or two. Two or laugh a for and out fleshing some for chapter in fill a ( you will get the idea pokemon fans)

Meanwhile (note that is in the future, has yet to happen)

" Thomas, the Decepticons are finally vanquished. We must grant a celebration," Optimus decreed with the other hundreds of Autobots agreeing, as did the keyblade wielders.

" Well, I have always wanted to see a battle of pokemon after what Dani mentioned" San brought up.

" Yeah, that's a great idea, Thomas can we battle" Ash asked.

" Knock yourself out" Thomas chuckled saying yes.

" I, jazz declare this hip hopping battle is about to begin. Each trainer is allowed five pokemon.

" So who's going to win" Melody asked Kairi and Sora.

" I say Ash, I never saw if Thomas had strong pokemon" Sora answered. However three believed Thomas would win, Jaypaw, Eragon and Sapphira. Sari and Dani was also on there side but out of their long time friendship with Thomas.

" Then what about a friendly wager" Eragon said. " If Thomas wins, everyone but me, Sapphira, Sari, Dani and Jaypaw must dress up in chicken suits, and vice versa". Everyone agreed to this, if only they knew that Eragon and Jaypaw had seen Thomas battle.

" Okay, Tauros your up" Ash said calling out his Tauros, the wild bull pokemon. It was brown and had a flowing mane.  
" Hmm, Slowking it's you" Thomas said calling out the super intelligent Slowking.

" Dig it, lets begin"

" Tauros Take down" as Tauros charged Thomas smirked.

" Protect then trick room" Thomas said smoothly as Tauros was stopped and a weird purple aura engulfed the area.

" Weird is this" Aelita said before shutting her mouth shut.

" Okay? Tauros earthquake"

" Focus Blast Slowking" Thomas told him as Slowking moved surprisingly fast, and Tauros the opposite. Summoning a blue orb it struck Tauros. Stumbling Tauros was weak now.

" Flamethrower" with that fire was blasted from its mouth striking Tauros.

" Tauros is like out. The victor is the hot Slowking"

" How, did that happen?" Ash said startled recalling Tauros.

" Lose ash did how" Melody said still backwards like the others.

" Cool is this" Jaden said oblivious.

" _Eragon, this is what you knew" _Sapphira said in her mind, not affecting by the speed affecting trick room. Nodding he watched the battle

" Return Slowking, now your on Dusknoir" Thomas said calling out the massive ghost.

" Noctowl your up pal" Ash said calling out his shiny Noctowl.

" Pretty" Kairi said.

" Noctowl foresight" Ash said as it identified Dusknoir.

" Focus punch" Thomas said while it did that. It charged up the fist and with still surprising speed it struck Noctowl and sent it flying to the ground.

" Noctowl" Ash called worried.

" Ice punch" Thomas said as Dusknoir moved in with an icy fist quickly and struck Noctowl further defeating it.

" Noctowl is like out. The victor is the creepy Dusknoir" Jazz said as the trick room faded.

" Cluck" Jaypaw teased the losing betting side.

" Uh, I was never here" Jeremy tried.

" Nice try"

" Okay, Sceptile your up" Ash said calling out his Sceptile (the same from his debut chapter)

" Hmm, Slowking back on" Thomas said recalling Dusknoir and returning Slowking.

" Begin"

" Sceptile Bullet seed"

" Protect then Trick room" Thomas said stopping the bullet seeds before reinstating Trick Room.

" Again this not" San said annoyed.

" Return to me Slowking, and out you go Magcargo" Thomas said unleashing the lava snail.

" Sceptile Solar beam"

" Flamethrower" Thomas said calmly as flames stopped the solar collection.

" Quick attack" Ash called as Sceptile struck Magcargo, but then Sceptile was burnt.

" Flame body, now Overheat" Thomas said naming the ability that burned Sceptile and blasting it with a massive fire attack. Falling down defeated again, ash really did a double take.

" The hyped hopped Sceptile is out, so winner is Magcargo. Thomas really is on fire"

" Thomas, wait you aren't the same Thomas who…"

" Beat Paul, won the cup of champions and who was ranked pokemon master yes"

" Wait, can we please take back our bet" Sora said now really concerned.

" Cluck cluck no no" Jaypaw said cutely.

" Okay, I need a winner go Charzard" Ash said calling out the massive fire dragon Charzard.

" Return Magcargo, you did well now out comes Rhyperior" Thomas said calling out the massive armed, dangerous titan looking pokemon. Also trick room fell out

" Begin"

" Charzard steel wing" Ash told Charzard.

" Rhyperior hold with sword dance then rock polish" Thomas said calmy as Rhyperior took the super effective hit well before boosting its attack with sword dance and speed with Rock polish.

" Solid rock really takes a hit or two you realize, now Rock Wrecker" Thomas said as a giant boulder formed next to Rhyperior and was blasted at Charzard sending it flying.

" Seismic toss" Ash said as Charzard regained composure and grabbed Rhyperior.

" thunder fang" Thomas said simply as it bit down on Charzard with an electric jaw. Crying out Charzard dropped it and as it fell, Thomas told Rhyperior to use rock blast. With that several large rocks hit Charzard and it fell defeated.

" Charzard is toast. The winner is Rhyperior. Thomas really is in the zone.

" Return, go Pikachu" Ash said sending out his Pikachu.

" Hmm, Bayleaf your up" Thomas said calling out his most powerful and trusted pokemon,

" Begin"

" Pikachu Thunderbolt"

" Protect then ancient power" Thomas said as Bayleaf protected itself before firing a light colored orb at Pikachu sending it flying.

" Quick attack" ash told Pikachu as it regained compusure and began running.

" Mud slap" Thomas said as Bayleaf kicked mud at Pikachu blinding it.

" Is that legal" Jeremy asked.

" Yes, mud slap is a legal move" Dani said.

" Now Frenzy plant" Bayleaf glowed green before stomping the ground sending huge vines at Pikachu sending him flying before he fell defeated.

" Thomas wins the showdown" Jazz announced. While the Autobots cheered, large grins could be seen on the winners.

Five minutes later

" Cluck" the losers repeated as they walked around in large, orange chicken suits.

" Getting the pictures" Eragon asked Sari who had a camera.

" Yes, this is going to really be fun"

" Cluck Hey Cluck"


	27. Training tournament for snoops

This chapter has Jaypaw and Eragon searching for answers and training in the way Thomas had done for a decade. The final character is an OC from Omnitrix 1. Also a reference and joke to what a major plot shown in Silver Eyed Nicktoons mania is present. This chapter also gives a hidden refrence to an original planned part of this story that was eventually scrapped. Try to guess. Read and Review. For big fans of my stories I plan to alternate between stories, a chapter for one then the other then maybe a new story on occasion. Keep your eyes peeled and send me some ideas.

Back in Greenia

" Jaypaw, where is the key to let them out of those keyblade proof Chicken suits" Eragon asked.

" I tied it to Sapphira's tooth and covered it in a fire proof sealant. Dani and Sari can get some pictures and we can snoop around" the two of them were in Thomas's quarters looking for data on those two strange people.

" Snooping is Rude" Thomas said warping in suddenly. Eragon and Jaypaw started to freak out.

" We weren't snooping, we were" Eragon began.

" Don't you two are curious, and thus I shall give you a chance" he said good-natured and warped them down to another level with an odd machine and computer.

" Welcome to the virtual training room. Here I train myself against data replicas of heroes I met. I will put you two in a tournament, win it and you will get the answers you seek or you snoop another day." Nodding they walked onto the transport pad into the holographic tournament arena.

" Okay, this is impressive" Eragon noted at the large floating holographic arena. But then a figure floated down, the elf like person they saw in the memories.

VS Link

The warrior attacked them clashing his sword against Eragon's keyblade. Forcing him back the person summoned a bomb and flung it at them but Jaypaw leapt into the air and sent it flying back at him sending him flying.

" So, they beat level one, now for two" Thomas said as he placed the data for the next hero

Vs Sonic

" Watch out really fast hedgehog" Jaypaw yelled in warning as Sonic as a smash ball struck into Eragon. Struggling up Sonic began bouncing around and around the field like a giant pinball of death. Muttering Brisignr Eragon struck the hedgehog with fire and sent it flying but it came down in a smash ball fiercely. Summoning thunder Jaypaw blasted it mid air defeating it.

" Two more, well lets try this one"

Vs Jade (talisman)

" Hey, isn't that one of the girls here. What does Thomas think she could" Jaypaw started before the replica jade began running past him striking him again and again and again. Sighing Eragon walked up to the girl and extended his foot tripping her and sending her over the edge.

" Okay, that wasn't really sportsman like. And I though that would do it and save me the whole explanation thing. Now I am going to have to use data from someone of great skill"

Vs Omnitrix the first

" Wait it just got dark in here" Jaypaw said worried. Then a massive beam of light struck the center of the stage and a older boy with blond hair wearing a white short sleeved shirt with gray camo shorts and red sneakers with an omnitrix like Thomas's new one landed before them. Changing into XLR8 he swiftly kicked Jaypaw's keyblade out of his hand before turning into a Wookie and tossing Jaypaw away. Growling in the Wookie fashion he charged at Eragon fist colliding with keyblade. Leaping back he turned into a Gungan and a strike from Eragon's keyblade started him slipping around like a human looking top of pain and struck Eragon. Tripping he turned into a ball and smashed Eragon out of the park as he did Jaypaw.

Game over

" Ouch, that hurt" Eragon sighed as he and Jaypaw left the training room.

" You nearly won. That was the finale round of my training tournament. And that's how I train; well with random opponents though. I am impressed so to compensate I shall grant you both something. With that Thomas pressed his hand against a hand analyzer and opened a door and entered a room filled with swords, keyblades and all sorts of weapons.

" Early on, the dark forces tried a dark replica experiment. I beat all of them and when defeated I gained copies of their weapons. So to Eragon I give to ye a perfect copy of your lost sword, Brisignr." Thomas said taking a Brisignr from a rack of about six of them.

" And to Jaypaw the long lost keyblade of Firestar" he said taking a keyblade from a similarly sized rack. It had a fire shaped edge with a green hilt like Firestar's eyes with a tail like guard that had a keychain of a striking bolt of lightning. Taking it they bowed respectively.

" And don't worry, all questions will be answered in time"


	28. The battle of Coruscant part 1

First part of the battle of Coruscant as re written by me, rate and review and be free to post reviews as much as you want

" Cluck, Jaypaw give me the key Cluck" Jaden asked angrily while Ash laughed. Since he was the battler, he didn't get a suit, and enjoyed seeing this hilarious display. Then Jaypaw saw something that had him to decide to undo the suits.

" Jaypaw, why did you; oh" Ash said as they saw a Storm Rider heartless. Taking the initiative Jaypaw leapt on top of the heartless out of its reach. Smirking he summoned his keyblade, his original and new one on his tail like a pair of horseshoes on a pole.

" Wait, Jaypaw has another one" Jaden said confused.

" Yes, we may have gotten extra weapons from Thomas for some impressive battling" Eragon noted drawing out his new Brisignr. Meanwhile Jaypaw was rotating his tail in a way that both of his keyblades struck the horns again and again. Snarling the heartless flew upside down sending Jaypaw flying down. Spinning his keyblades fiercely he slowly fell like a helicopter. It was then that a boulder struck the heartless and a pillar of earth sent Jaypaw back up. Turning he saw Toph, how did she get here.

" So, two blind people against a heartless" Jaypaw joked to her.

" Bad odds for them" she said cracking her knuckles before earth and keyblade struck the horns destroying it. Falling they were caught by a red object; Thorn with Murtagh on his back. Landing the keyblade wielders there then noticed all of their friends, Littlefoot gang, the pokemon, Thunderclan, team Avatar, Oromis, Murtagh and dragons with Arya and the Autobots.

" What, Thomas sent some messengers, and we would like to kick some droid butt" Murtagh said.

" Droids" Melody asked.

" Yes, they are attacking my home world, the star wars galaxy home to the last keyblade wielder we need, and her name is Ashoka Tano. We must prepare for invasion," Thomas said as all of the gathered heroes yelled in agreement as they went to get the armor and equipment Thomas and the wonder stepbrothers had prepared.

The Star Wars Galaxy Capital

" Fire" the clones yelled as lasers blasted the droids as lasers from them came back. The fighting force was fierce, and these clones were pinned down by droid forces and their Jedi general Obi Wan Kenobi was using his lightsabre to block lasers. Then from a white hole in the sky a group of armored cats fell from it. Yowling they charged at the droids their armor reflecting the lasers as one of the cats summoned some weird sword and cut down droids as the other cats leapt onto the droids and slashed with their claws disconnecting the droids heads. The Thunderclan cats were outfitted with special seals on their claws that allowed them to slice through metal. Destroying them all, the one with the sword turned towards them, his eyes blind.

" Lets not waste time, do you want this world to fall. Clear out these droids and find Sidious," the blind one said with his mind for all to here. The heroes had been forced to pretend they didn't know who Sidious was to prevent getting the Jedi against them.

" Okay, a talking cat this gets weirder and weirder, men follow them" Obi wan commanded.

Elsewhere

Sari was using her skates that she had with her form to skate elegantly slashing droids with her keyblade. She was too fast for the lasers and she was a little cocky. Then she crashed into a girl. Getting up she saw that this was the keyblade wielder in question; oh can she get her keyblade soon.

" Who are you?" the girl said activating a lightsabre. But then a force of droids surrounded them. Back to back they exchanged banter.

" So, think you can handle them," Sari asked.

" Sure, just so long as one more doesn't show up"

" Well, I will take care of that one" Sari teased before they leapt at the droids.

Elsewhere again

" R2, send more power to the engine, those fighters are a little too close" Anakin told his droid inside his fighter as they fought droids in the air. But then suddenly a burst of fire destroyed the three behind him. Then some giant golden lizard thing with wings and a missing limb flew past him; some old person with pointed ears and a golden sword flying past.

" Force above, he is fast" Anakin sighed as blue and red Lizards with other, younger people on the back flew by, they waving their hands jokingly. Then a laser from the ground blasted his wing of his plane as he tumbled down to the ground.

ready for battle.


	29. The battle of Coruscant Part 2

NExt part. HOpe you enjoyed the secret movie early. Read and Review

Meanwhile

" So, you're a cat who talks with his mind" Obi Wan asked Jaypaw as the clones and cats charged at the droid forces.

" What was the first clue" Jaypaw shot back as Firestar and Sandstorm took down a duo of droids before the rest of the clan struck at more as the clones began firing. Blocking a laser aimed at Jaypaw, he failed to notice a rolling droideka corps coming at him. But the Jaypaw was covered in a deep fire tackle and knocked them out

" Even"

" Even"

Meanwhile

" So, Sapphira are you ready to melt some metal" Eragon asked his dragon.

" _yes, lets burn those tin cans_" she commented as they flew down as she breathed fire on the droids. Screaming as they were melted with a whole lot more slashed by tail and key blade. Landing nearby Murtagh and Oromis struck down other droids in a similar manner.

Also meanwhile

" Dani, behind you" Ben as one of his newest alien Swampfire yelled. Seeing the lasers she summoned ghost barriers to block the lasers. She, Ben and Kiki were in a bundle fighting through the droid forces. Blasting fire and ghost energy and destroying the droids; Kiki then leapt over a wall and activated a door to allow the others through. Running through into a sewer tunnel, they saw a group of droids planting demolition charges. Spying them they started shooting at them but bust then sharp blasts of waters sliced them apart. As they fell they saw Melody with her dinosaur friends.

" OH, hey guys. Sorry, Thomas assigned us for sewer bomb inspection" she said. Thomas was in disguise in his robe, face concealed to prevent the others here from recognizing him. He had used the force to make it so that Waspinator reported him dead. This was to give Sidious a false sense of security.

Meanwhile

" Not bad there, Sari isn't it" Ashoka said impressed as all of the droids fell apart. But then in the distance she saw her master and R2 falling to earth. Running to them Sari skated after her. Jumping over walls, slashing off droid heads and blasting a few with power orbs they reached Anakin. But he was surrounded by droids, and his lightsabre wasn't on him.

" Surrender, Grievous wants your head" a droid said. But then a clicking noise was heard and a flat tail struck of its head and a familiar shape landed before him, Anakin's lightsabre in his grasp. It was perry the Platypus. Slicing the droid's heads off, he gave back Anakin his lightsabre.

" Master, are you alright" Ashoka said panting running to him.

" Oh, there you are Perry" Sari said.

" You know him" Anakin said angry as a metallic shape jumped down. It was General Grievous.

" Anakin, so nice to see you. My master has plans for you"

" Try it" Anakin dared as Perry ran at him. Avoiding Grievous and his stolen sabers he smacked him up the head before Grievous blasted him sending Perry flying into Sari. They both struggled up and then a blue sphere struck into Grievous. Leaping down was Thomas in a green hooded robe, wearing the band of Mew.


	30. The Battle of Coruscant part 3

Okay, a Ben 10 alien force plot point is hidden here. Tell me and you win a car, no just kidding. Just bragging rights.

Meanwhile  
" Round and round the droids go, where they stop who knows" Ben as Jetray taunted as he spun a huge mass of droids upwards as Danni ghost blasted them. Kiki then leapt over a knot of droids and kicked down some as Ben flew down and struck the rest.  
" How many are there Ben" Kiki asked.  
Meanwhile  
" Pika Pika Pika Pika Chu" Pikachu cried as it ran from a pursing droid force. They had separated it from ash and it was trying to find them. Then a spear flew through the droids as San and Ashitaka followed by the giant wolves took out the pursuers.  
Meanwhile  
" Take this, so easy these droids are stupid fighters" James said inside the Liberty Bell fighter. He was nailing droid after droid fighter and then another fighter flew by, that of JedI master Plo Koon. Taking a challenge James followed him and began to in a fighter unity shoot down droid fighters.  
" So how many kills on your end" James radioed.  
" 300"  
" 306"  
" Not bad, but we still have time to lose, eh" Plo replied as they flew off in search of more droids.  
Meanwhile  
" Droids fear the newest Phineas and Ferb garage special, the Platypus mega battle bot" Phineas said triumphantly as his and Ferb's giant robot fighter platypus stood ready to battle. " Hit the power Zack"  
" Why did mom get those two to accidentally make cryptid energy this things power source" Zack mumbled as he sent orange energy into the core as the robot began to effortlessly kick and stomp the droid forces below.  
" And now for its most important feature" Phineas said darkly as a frosty cold Coca Cola fell to him, Ferb and Zack. Drinking it and letting out a loud burp they continued onward with transformer fire arms heard in the distance.  
Meanwhile  
" So, you think you can win against me eh. You may have in the past, but I have a secret trick up my sleeve." Grievous said attacking and sealing Thomas alone. And drawing a green riders sword he got from an alternate Alegesia he repelled his strike and used the force to send him flying away. His feet hitting concrete he leapt back at him but Thomas summoned protect and he was knocked back. Using the band of Mew again, he summoned a blue sphere and struck Grievous sending him away.  
" Those tricks cannot save you" Grievous said darkly as he lunged all four sabers in hand at Thomas. Quickly moving out of the way he summoned his keyblade and sliced him across the back. Falling Grievous said as he faded into darkness and the barriers fell.  
" I will not fail. My mission will succeed" and with that a dark octopus looking creature jumped out of his chest and latched on to Anakin. Struggling it covered him in black armor, taking him over.  
" Fear me, now I am Darth Vader!"


	31. Ashoka

An emotional chapter. You know, I may plan to go and renovate the battle chapters later, spice them up you know. Maybe our send them to my editor. A Netbook is a little hard to elaborate on in writing. Well Read and review

" Master, what happened to you" Ashoka said startled.

" He, has become a sith" Thomas said solemly.

" You mean an evil Jedi" Sari said before she sent a power orb at him. Using the force to reflect it Vader sent Perry flying away.  
Meanwhile

" Where's Perry" Phineas said after taking out a hundred droids. Then Perry crashed inside their battlebot.

" Here he is"

Back to Vader

" Now kneel" Vader yelled as he dueled Thomas with his lightsabre battering Thomas's keyblade but Thomas was winning. Taking the easy road he started to Force Choke Ashoka. But then his power failed and the attack failed and she fell down alive. Vader was suddenly immobilized, as if something was holding him back. Then a ghostly figure shaded in Blue appeared.

" Master" Ashoka said startled.

" Ashoka, I can't hold this long. I have made many, mistakes as a JedI, but you turned out to be a great one. Better than me. I have not the time or the energy to say all I want to say, so destroy Vader and save our worlds. I, I may perish in that, but it must be done. I will miss you all. Ashoka, you are like a daughter to me, Obi Wan a father, Padme…"

" Master, I, I can't do it" Ashoka said tears in her eye.

" A JedI doesn't risk a thousand lives to save one" Thomas noted.

" Ashoka, your power, it slumbers within you. Use it and destroy this mockery" Anakin said pain evident as he faded away but then a keyblade formed in ashoka's hand, the other her lightsabre. The keyblade was like a lightsabre, with a green energy key part and a star cross guard with a R2 keychain. Then a field locked Vader and Ashoka in battle. Determined she leapt at him and both blades struck his. Pushing her away with the force her keyblade was dropped. Then it flashed back in her hands as she parried slash and slice from his keyblade. Rolling away from a stab, she jumped and flipped over Vader, before clashing. Their blades met, before Vader pushed her back a little.

"Die, alien!"

"Since when did you become a human supremist" Ashoka sighed hurt, before charging. Skidding, she clashed her blades straight into his, before Vader used the force to push her back at a wall. Pushing herself as she impacted, she tossed her keyblade. It struck his lightsabre, knocking it away. She then jumped, and prepared to strike him with her force powered light sabre, but then he used his force to hold her back. Then she felt a odd power, and shouted it.  
" Brisingr" and with that fire struck Vader evaporating him into darkness.

" Thanks Sari, and whoever you are, hey where did you go" Ashoka asked seeing Thomas had disappeared. Beeping R2 wondered the same thing. But Thomas was getting ready, to face Sidious.


	32. Greenian kids vs Sidious

Later

" Thank you strange warriors. Helped us you did. Come to the senate" Yoda told them. But sadly some people got lost trying to get there.

" Ben, where is the senate grand chamber. You have gotten us lost!" Omi yelled at Ben. Ben, Omi, Gwen, Jade, Kiki and Zack were lost in the senate building.

" Its not ben's fault" Kiki defended " try pushing your way through hundreds of senators, some that smell real bad"

" Hey, we can ask that guy, right" Zack said pointing at a old looking guy. At that Ben and Kiki muttered something angirly. Then the man saw them.

" YOU!" Ben and Kiki yelled angirly, Ben reaching for his omnitrix before he felt like he was being strangled. The old man was using the force choke, it was sidious! Summoning a magic blast Gwen sent it at him breaking his hold.

" Why if it ain't Thomas's hero brattlings, but where is the clone abomination?"

Meanwhile

"Dani, are you sure you want to talk to them, you know how; your kind are" Thomas asked cautiously. Dani and himself, cloaked he was outside the clone barracks.

"Thomas, I have the best chance to convince them about anything." Dani said grave

"Danny will be proud" Thomas said putting a hand on her shoulder. But then a massive explosion went off some distance away.

" Oh no, what did those kids do?"

Back to the hero kids

" Can't touch this" Jade said using her speed talisman to taunt Sidious, avoiding the lightning he shot. Speeding up behind she punched him sending him flying.

" Wudi Neptune ice" Omi yelled as icy water struck Sidious freezing him. But then he burst out.

"You are pathetic, try this" he said darkly as thousands of copies of him filled the area. They were sealed in as well.

"Don't fear, those are just like a double team" Zack said summoning light from his Claw and illuminating the area. The light took out all of the clones.

"Now chill out" Ben said flying through him as big chill, but while flying through dark energy sent him flying,

"Leave my cousin alone" Gwen yelled firing energy at him.

"Same goes for me, no one hits my guy" Kiki said popping up behind him and kicking him in the head. Dazed he stumbled.

"Let's finish this" Ben said changing into Brainstorm.

"Brain pulse"

"Energy disc"

"Wudi Neptune Water"  
" Dragon Talisman, fire blast"

"Cryptic energy surge"

"Monkey booster" they yelled in unison as various forms of energy blasted into Sidious. Filling the area with smoke, he was gone

"We did it" Ben said changing back to normal giving Kiki a hug.

"We did it! Gwen said raising her fist happily

"But something doesn't feel right; look out" Zack yelled as lightning came at them, blocked by orange energy shields. Sidious was still there and chuckled.

"What was that, an illusion show? Let me show you real power" he said summoning a weird sword.

"What you forget is that I absorbed the power of all villains Thomas defeated, or restored to normal" he said hitting Ben in the Omnitrix quickly. The sword then became covered in Heatblast fire markings.

"Whoa, what was that" Ben said jumping back turning into Humongosaur. Then fire shot from the sword blasting Kiki. Alarmed Ben pushed his arm in the way, burning it.

"Ben" Kiki said shocked, then angrily ran at Sidious. Summoning two small swords he shot them at Kiki who just whacked them away with her arm before kicking the sword away. Angrily he breathed in and unleashed a ghostly wail. This and the let down barriers sent the six heroes flying. Struggling Ben grabbed on to both edges of the hallway, able to block Kiki and Omi from flying away. Turning into XLR8, and Omi garbing the lucky feat they all ran at Sidious before turning Cannonbolt and striking him in the chest. Omi then grabbed the Sword of the storm and blew a tornado into Sidious before Kiki whacked him upwards in the chin.

Meanwhile

" Ahh!!!!" Zack, Gwen and Jade yelled as they flew through the senate building.

" Good thing he let me use this, Silk spinner" Jade yelled as she used a Shen Gon Wu and created a web that stopped their flight. Jade then ran back at the fight

Back to the fight

" So you can actually do a nice little fire trick, both of you. But what can your monkey butted girlfriend do" Sidious said yawning. One handed he blocked both Heatblast fire and star hanabi fire.

" Hey, don't mock her" Ben said with evident struggle in his voice. Then Kiki popped out behind Sidious and jumped onto his head, breaking his concentration as fire smelted him. As the others ran back, Zak sent a blast of orange energy into him. Using the force, he blocked it, as a wave of unstable energy coarsed through the area.

"Yes, I sense the darkness in your heart!" he laughed.

"No, you don't" Zak stared icily, as his power forced Sidious to stumble back.

"RATH!" Ben changed into the tiger alien. Charging, he sent a clawed knuckle into Sidious, who used the force to block him.

"Powers of the king of luck, to me!" a staff formed in his hand. Pointing it, an anvil fell and landed on Rath's head, before he fell out cold.

"Okay, that was so cleashe!" Zak sighed before he sent a blast of orange power. Sidious blocked it, before Jade poked him in the back. Turning, he got smacked in the face with the fist of tebigong. As he got back up, he growled

" So you want to play that way" he growled as electricity crackled in both of his palms before he slapped his hands together, sending a massive pillar of electricity at them.

"Kur shield!" Zak said trying to block the massive attack.

TO BE CONTINUED...............

_"Master, did you see that" Tonto commented._

_Yep but did they really deserve it?"_

_" Sure, I don't like those girls that much"_

_" You do realize we dealt with other Kiki's, Gwen's and Jade's. These are different ones"_

_" Uh, can I have R2, he is so cute"_

_" Where did that come from"_

_" Beep Beep Bee Beep"_

_" Don't tempt me, an Astromech droid is usefull...."_

_" Sure, and where is your fighter"_

_" Working on it, and deal with him" Omnitrix sighed as armies of huge rats the size of large house cats came in and dragged Tonto away with their yellow teeth._

_" Where is Zack Saturday when you need him; I hate these things" he said as he dropped a cell phone. It had a text message._

_" Dear Tonto, see ya at dinner, your gal"_

_" Tonto has a girlfriend?"  
_


	33. Friends are there, to begin the showdown

Cliffhangers galor. Bon appetite, Garfield and friends rule. Also check out the Nano Database if you want ideas for the contest that the secret ending mentions. Hurry before I finish the prequel to get yours the winner; or displayed in the Nano Database. To apply, you need the character, its original place of origin, and powers, like the ones that those have in any order you like; but note that the variating ones have other forms to them

Meanwhile

" Who are you?" the clones asked Dani sounding hostile. Then a portal opened next to her, and walking out of it was…

Elsewhere

" Firestar, just curious why did you leave the territory" Jaypaw asked in the grand chamber.

" Simple, those two twoleg brothers sealed off our territory in a locked off shielded area" Firestar told him. Then a massive explosion was heard.

" That's not good" Ashoka said gravely as Jade and Gwen flew past them crashing into the wall. Then came Zack and Omi falling in a huge dog pile before the other two Kiki and Ben fell in the same place.

" Zack" Drew said running to get him up. Then the saw the chancellor walked in. But then Sari recognized him.

"Do you know who that is" Sari said with fear in her voice.

"A twoleg" Lionblaze answered.

" Uh, a old dude" Jaden answered.

" That's the supreme Chancellor of the republic" Ashoka answed. Sighing; Sari wanted to scream. Once Sidious had visited Megatron, and a spy bug in the Decepticon sercurity system showed them what he looked like. Summoning her keyblade she yelled

" That's Darth Sidious!" Sari said summoning a power orb that she flung at Sidious. Growling he sent force lightning at it, piercing it and striking Sari sending her into the dog pile, of his still alive victims.

" What; you are a sith?!" Mace said startled.

" Took you long enough" Sidious said darkly as he felt Lionblaze and Graystripe clawing at his legs. Kicking them off he then felt Cinderheart and Cloudtail land on his back as he flung them off as he felt Pikachu iron tail him his chest. Growling he sent flower petals like Marluxia's to throw them off. Then compressing electricity he fired at the injured ones but then a blue sphere it them and a shield formed around it sending the blast back. Turning they saw the hooded Thomas.

" YOU. Your still alive" Sidious said angrily before Thomas charged up Aura sphere and fired it. Sidious then sliced through it only to be impacted by a blast of Brisingr.

" Sidious, this will end now" Thomas said removing his hood.

" " Shaak Tii said startled.

" He's alive?" Mace said shocked.

" Yes, and he has been a big nuisance, he's worse then a Jedi" Sidious grumbled.

" I will admit, in doing service to the worlds beyond, I went beyond the skills of the Jedi. I have magic, keyblade, pokemon. I doubt I would really fit in." Thomas said lowering his Omnitrix sleeve.

" Well Thomas, you won't fight me here, where poor little by standers would get hurt?"

" Of course, I didn't come here to destroy the next great force users" Thomas said looking at a certain senator. " But I think I can change this; so say hello to this" as he hit the Omnitrix, which was on Garfield.

( Thomas felt his belly grow as orange fur covered him. Flash and he was Garfield)

" Garfield, yes this is weird but I had to obtain the powers to match Sidious's."

" Ha, that thing can't help you, all he does is eat and kick dogs"

" Well, let me show you what else he can do" Thomas said as he got out a hat

_Friends are there_

_To help you get started ( notice how the area is beginning to fade and shimmer)_

_To give you a push on your way_

_Friends are there.. Scene Change!!!"_


	34. The big showdown, Thomas vs Sidious

"Where are we" Sora asked. They were on an emblem. Thomas's lighsabre and key blade crossed each other in the center with a silhouette of Thomas in the middle. Headshots of Mace Windu, Shaak Tii, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Oromis and Glaedr and some duo of blond males with Omnitrix symbols in the background of them.

" This is my emblem; or a symbol realm only found on the warriors of the strongest warriors. And with everyone with a front row seat; it is time that the showdown of hero and villain begin" Thomas said.

" About time too" Sidious said challengingly. Then Thomas ran at Sidious while covered in a aqua jet of Lasanga. Firing force lightning Sidious broke the attack but Thomas leapt over him and fell on him; the bulge of Garfield's belly giving Sidious a head ache. Then he grabbed Thomas and sent him flying into the darkness. Determined Thomas swapped his form

( Returning to normal Thomas felt himself becoming smelly as his eyebrow merged and a green Jacket formed on him)

" Ed" Thomas called and began space walking back to the emblem.

" That defies the laws of physics" Sidious mumbled. How Ed; Thomas form or otherwise had occasion flashes of strange powers was a universal mystery.

" Come forth gravy of power" Thomas yelled as he got back on the emblem and a giant ball of Gravy formed in his hands. Rolling it like a bowling ball Sidious stopped it with force lightning but then a horrid odor hit him.

" Ha, the powers of evil can not best the form of one who showered last on the September of the 11 of the year two zero zero one; now evil tim powers go" Thomas said as hundreds of crows appeared out of nowhere and began to peck the petrified Sidious.

" Now go luther powers" Thomas said summoning a spatula ( I like Ed, and the spatula is from the Halloween special) and rapidly attacked Sidious sending him flying.

" Go spears of the six winds" Sidious yelled summoning the lances Xaldin used and flung them at Thomas who blocked them with more gravy. Now the area was covered in gravy.

" Hmm, I wonder" Thomas said trying out a new hero form

( Returning to normal Thomas felt his hair turning orange, and canines forming. Flash and he was Seras Victoria)

" Seras Victoria"

" So you call yourself a hero. You use a vampire, the very creatures you fought those years ago" Sidious taunted while trying to keep up on the Gravy.

" Most Force users are Jedi, yet then there are Sith. So if by generality while the Vampires are considered evil, would not good ones exist" Thomas said raising an eyebrow.

" He's got a point" Zuko noted. " Most firebenders were refered to as evil, yet look at me I'm not"

" Well in fairness you did try to barbeque Aang on many occasions before that" Socka noted " and do you think we can have the gravy after this"

" Fiery Vampires" Thomas called as a red aura surrounded him and fire burst out catching on the gravy spreading the flames around Sidious ( work with me on that, its magic gravy; chickens Coco going hero some other catchphrase so on). As Sidious was using demyx water to put it out Thomas flashed bright light blind him but then he popped up behind him and kicked him sending him flying. Stopping mid air he fired the lightning at Thomas who summoned his lightsabre to absorb and reflect it back at him.

" You may have their strengths, and I really hate that vampiric…" Sidious started before Aura sphere struck him. Growling he summoned a spinning top of Axel ( Castle oblivion, the sort of evil half of him) fire that covered the whole emblem except for a small portion.

" Time for a Russian outlook" Thomas said changing form again

( Thomas returned to normal to feel himself shrinking and turning into a red headed square with glasses. Flash and he was dexter)

" Dexter" Thomas yelled and began to run at Sidious, Dexter's small form slipping beneath the flames.

" Lock on; zap cannon" Thomas said as lock on targeted him and zap cannon collided paralyzing Sidious.

" Excellent, Swampfire" Thomas said

( Thomas turned back to normal before turning into a smelly plant human thing)

Blasting fire while Sidious was immobilized Thomas sent him flying.  
" Sword dance"

" Tail glow"

" Agility" Thomas said at different times speeding and strengthening himself more as Sidious regained composure. Tossing his lightsabre he severed Thomas's arm off but using a vine Thomas put it back and sent it as a elongated hand whip to strike Sidious in the head. Landing they clashed lightsabres.

" Give it up, your heroes can not best me" Sidious growled.

" Never ho Ha" Thomas said changing forms again into another one of Ben's new aliens

( Thomas turned back to normal and felt a blue tail and fur grow. Flash and he was Spider Monkey)

Trapping Sidious in a web he summoned his keyblade and lightsabre and using two hands per sword spun and slashed Sidious. Sidious then broke out and held Thomas in the air with the force before sending him at him lightsabre on

" Going Ghost"  
( Thomas turned back to normal before seeing his hair go white. Flash and he was Danny Phantom)

Phasing through the lightsabre Sidious tried to spill something.

" Ha you use the real phantom; not the horrid mal creation you have trained. That thing isn't even deserving of life" Sidious barked. Ignoring that dark taunt Thomas froze Sidious and unleashed the ghostly wail sending Sidious flying away before he flew back like Azula. Grinning he had planned for that

(Thomas transformed back to normal before he noticed his hair turning green and antennas grow out. Flash and he was one of Kiki"s old teammates; Bridgette)

"Combat Castanet's" Thomas said using a pair of green castanet's to send water straight into the flames burning then out.

"Deep sea surge attack"

"No you don't" Sidious said sending lightning through it sending Thomas flying.

(Thomas reverted to normal and felt his hair turn orange and a ridiculously large hair bow form. Flash and he was Blossom Z). Flying at Sidious he sent out a aura sphere and flew out of reach attacking and retreating like some spit bomber before flying up and coming down changing while doing it

( Thomas reverted to normal before his hair turned blond and his eyes blue from their regular brown. Flash and he was Roxas)

" Its one of those unknown keyblade people we saw" Jaypaw noted to Eragon. Then with Oblivion and Oathkeeper Thomas clashed them into a full power Sidious lightsabre causing a massive surge of energy outwards covering the area in smoke. Clearing Thomas as Kirby somehow stood against the panting Sidious.

" You have forced me to use the power I have saved for years" Thomas said spitting up some type of glowing ball and eating it, and he glowed the same color.

" A smash ball" Sidious said shocked as Thomas turned back to normal and retaining the glow.

" Power Star Oblivion" Thomas yelled as thousands of giant yellow stars appeared out of nowhere and began flying at Sidious.

" Mega volt" he said in response as he compressed lightning the same way he bested the greenian youth and fired it into the stars.

TO BE CONTINUED... ( note I want some of you guys who don't look at my other stories {not you Omnitrix you don't have to you are always a loyal supporter, I am talking about the other viewers} before I end this giant cliffhanger. READ AND REVIEW IS MY USED ELSWHERE MOTTO.


	35. Shadows, memory and the clone queen

As the smoke faded they saw that they were back in the Senate building, but the barriers still up. Thomas's Omnitrix was out of power.

" Give up" Sidious challenged.

" No" Thomas rebulked as key and lightsabre clashed. As Sidious pushed his blade against Thomas's keyblade his lightsabre appeared and Thomas used it to push it away, but it came back to block the lighstabre from Sidious.

" How is it you have such skill" Sidious asked.

" Simple, the strength of my heart" Thomas said as he felt some of his memories

He and Ven meeting Stitch, or experiment 626

He and Aqua battling Captain Gantu

The master of Aqua and Terra talking to Thomas, saying " you have proved yourself many times. You are a true keyblade master

Thomas and Ven challenging Captain hook, who had Tinkerbell captive

Thomas in the Olypmus colloseum trying to cheer up Ven

Thomas and Aqua in the Dwarf Woodland overlooking a asleep snow white with the dwarves

Thomas and Terra battling unbirths in the castle of dreams

Thomas and Ven meeting Ansem the wise

Snapping out of the memory blyss, Thomas dueled Sidious again. He sent a blast of wind at him, but Thomas spun his keyblade to counter the wind and sent his rider sword with the force to disarm the lightsabre.

" I have had enough. If I can't defeat you, you will join me" Sidious yelled as he sent a huge dark wind at Thomas. Then he wasn't seeable.

" Thomas" Sari cried.

" This is bad" Obi Wan noted

" You think, do you want him evil?" Kairi yelled.

" Wait" Jaypaw noted. Leaping from the dark mist was Thomas in the form of Namine.

Laughing Sidious pointed " what are you going to do, surrender. Any girl that Sora knows is weak and pathetic"

" Hey" Kairi yelled

" Whats that supposed to mean" Melody challenged.

" I could beat him with my hands tied behind my back" San noted.

" Sidious?" Jaden asked.

" No Sora" San noted.

" You underestimate this form, but it may be the most powerful one I have" Thomas said grinning. Then he raised his hand. A flash of light formed on Sidious's head and clear ghost like versions of countless villains began to come out.

" Being connected to Sora leaves you open to the memory crush. No more extra power for you" Thomas said calmly as the ghosts faded away. Turning back to normal, Sidious then fell down tired.

" You, have, not, beat, me….., attack!" Sidious yelled as the barriers faded away. Appearing were the legendary pokemon, all black and evil looking.

" Shadow Blast!" he yelled as dark beams of energy fired at Thomas.

" Shadow Pokemon!" Thomas yelled

" I thought they were a myth" Ash said nervous " and that Wes caught them all and purified them"

The blast of shadow power struck Thomas, and a flash of light appeared. Light cleared and Thomas was down, arm broken, and the shadow pokemon all in master balls.

" What" Sidious said shocked as the pokeballs went to Greenia. " I will kill you" Sidious said standing up.

" No you don't" a cloaked figure said. This figure was followed by Dani and the clone troopers. The troopers fired, and Sidious ran.  
" Stupid clones" he cursed before breaking through a window and fleeing.

" After him" Sora yelled.

" Thomas" Dani said worried.

" I'm, alright" he said his voice thick in pain.

" No you aren't, stay and let the medical droid treat you. We will need the non key people here to help stop all those heartless he left that I sense" Yoda said wisely. " Keybearers, go to his secret castle. And Jedi master I make Thomas, for master he is but we have not seen"

" But who is the cloaked figure" Sora asked. But quietly, in a way only Roxas and Namine could hear from inside their two respective somebodies Thomas told them " the other dimension I have been to is her home. That is it's Xion. I had heard right before we left that she was still around, most of that locations heroes are gone. She said she will take the clone troopers and settle down on a colony planet, where they will live in peace and be cured of the quick age accelerators in them.

The first chapter will come true in the next chapter. I will explain later. Oh, and Jar Jar returned to the senate quietly and is now with Padme Amidala helping her in her late stage pregnancy. Note that both Luke and Leia are going to be born after this story, they just won't have any roles


	36. Jaypaw Vs Larxene

Haven't updated in a while, I must apoligize my loyal fans. But I am now determined to finish this story by New Years. Keep your support and once this story ends, go on to its sequels, and may you also check out the other fish in the KrspaceT ocean, that means the other stories. And now, enjoy

After flying, the group managed themselves to the secret white castle of Darth Sidious, with a Castle Oblivion look on it. Then as they got in

"Come on guys, why are we taking it so slow" Jaypaw taunted before running into a room with yellow Kunai on the floor.

"Jaypaw, I wouldn't go off like that. I sense something dark in this room and it is not residual Sidious aura" Ashoka said worried before a barrier formed as the Kunai glowed. Then a figure began to form in the room. It then solidified into a blond haired woman in; an organization 13 robe.

"You know I hate cats. And Sidious will be happy if I fry you" she said darkly.

"You know, where have I seen her before" Sora said worried

"Sora, long time no see. How's that witch of yours. Or did she leave you in peaces" she said darkly. Kairi then felt a massive burn emitting from her bracelet. It was intense, like hatred...

"What do you know" Jaypaw asked calmly.

"I might tell you, if you win" she said summoning her kunai, "Can you beat me, Larxene of Organization 13?" and with that they charged. Coming in Jaypaw sensed her kick and thus leapt over it before grabbing hold of her leg. Yelling she sent static down her leg throwing him off.

"I should use that one day" he mewed to himself before summoning his keyblades and jumped high up and twisting mid air sent his keyblades into her. Yelling she crashed to the ground before she sent a pair of Kunai at Jaypaw, who spun like a fiery vortex to repel them before crashing into her. As the smoke cleared Jaypaw couldn't find her, then she popped up behind him and kicked him breaking a bone.

"H, heal" he managed to say as herbal magic slowly covered him. Panting he sent the Firestar keyblade coated in fire into Larxene, who grabbed hold of it with her gloved hands. Then summoning a kunai into her mouth she tossed it at him, missing by only a centimeter.

"Whoa" Jaypaw managed to say before focusing and jumped again, but higher in before. This was his skyclan blood coming in to full affect. Then summoning his other keyblade into his mouth he fell down into Larxene, while coated in a fiery tackle. Colliding a boom of smoke, and Larxene was gone again. Closing his eyes he heard the faint sound of a portal behind him. Quickly summoning them to his tail again, Jaypaw sent them into Larxene, tossing her into the wall.

"Your not finished yet" she said as dark dust began consuming her. "Sidious used his dark power to bring the dark parts of the twelve not reunited organizations members back to life and use them to guard this castle. You have 11 other members left, and these fights are 1 on 1" and with that she faded into nothing.

"Weird, wonder what she ment" Jaypaw said with a side look at Sora and Kairi.


	37. Kairi and ? vs Marluxia

"I'm getting a weird feeling about this place" Ashoka said looking around. "Ghost things, and something else. As if I have been here before, yet not. Strange eh"

"Eh, you want maple syrup with that" Jaden asked. Before Ashoka could ask what he ment, out of nowhere a dusk came and head butted Kairi into a room like Larxene was in. Then a symbol, a scythe glowed and walls locked her in.

"Kairi" Sora yelled summoning his kingdom key and tried to cut himself through. Then Marluxia appeared and pointed his scythe at Kairi.

"Miss Kairi, the maiden Sora truly fights for. Not like what happened at Castle Oblivion" he smirked before sending a burst of darkness into Kairi. Muffled she flew into a wall and pushed her self up. Raising her keyblade she barely blocked his scythe. Jumping she sent a fury of leaves at him, but they were stopped mid air and fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Your plant powers fail against me, you pathetic thing" he said coldly before he swung his scythe got in between the cross guard of her keyblade and sent it flying.

"Kairi!" Sora said scared franticly trying to get in. Then as Marluxia raised his scythe, the bracelet glowed. Going down, he found a wall surrounding her. In a frenzy he swung again and again but it failed.

Meanwhile

In Coroscuant Thomas got a reading on his communicator. The plan he had been cooking up this entire tale was about to happen. Sending a message to Rhinox, the true power of the bracelets were activated.

"Huh" Marluxia said stepping back as the bracelet flew into the corner and started spinning rapidly.

"It's becoming clear, her mind is opening" Jaypaw mewed.

"\Are you and Eragon always pestering on that" Aelita asked.

"Maybe" Eragon said quietly. Then sparkles of light flew out of the bracelet as two sandaled feet appeared. As it rose more was revealed, legs, a white dress, a blond haired girl with blue eyes. In a flash the bracelet dropped and faded away.

"Namine" Marluxia said surprised.

"Marluxia, its been too short since I last saw you, but to be true I would have preferred that we never met again" she said raising an eyebrow. " A fight with Kairi is a fight with me, morally and somewhat physically.

"You getting this" Jaden asked.

"Nope" Ashitaka muttered as Namine summoned two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Two Across. Raising them she ran at Marluxia. Swinging the scythe at her Namine jumped over him and sent a blast of light into him. As he stumbled Namine sent Oathkeeper into his scythe while Two Across struck him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Stunned he staggered back before dropping his weapon. Grabbing it Namine grabbed it and slashed it to bits. Then Marluxia fell down and yelled a scream of pain as he slowly faded away.

"Namine, how" Kairi began.

"It's a long story" a voice said. From Sora's bracelet came a hologram of Ben.

"Sorry, Thomas is still recovering. You see as you may or may not know, nobodies are formed when someone loses their heart. They don't have hearts, and are thus normally emotionless, like those two you fought. Well a long time ago Sora and Kairi's heart were affected like this, and two nobodies, Namine and Roxas were formed. Because they still kept their minds, they had emotions that were true unlike other nobodies. Though later absorbed back into themselves, they still had their independent minds and also blocked nosey telepathic cats like you Jaypaw" Ben said looking at Jaypaw.

"So, how did they get out?" Sari asked. " Thomas did it somehow right". But this time Zak, who was behind Ben answered.

"Yes, those bracelets slowly picked up bits of emotion that flew out their hearts, and they slowly recreated the heart forming process. However there are two side effects, nothing serious. Just a genetic relationship and a sort of you have to nearly die for it to activate".

"Really" Sora said sighing.

"Sora, just save that whole thing for the last Xemnas, let the others fight the guys before him".

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a warm up" Melody said cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, its your fu….." Zak said before Ben turned off the transmission.

Note the reason why I had Marluxia fade after his weapon was destroyed was because when Demyx was defeated his weapon faded away, then he faded away. That made me implement that if a nobody weapon is destroyed, so is the nobody. I may be wrong, but it is fanfiction. Oh, and Zak was going to say Funeral


	38. Jaden vs Luxord

And they met in Kingdom hearts two, just to clear it up (Replying to review)

"So, who is going next" Jaden asked as they came up to the next room. But he wasn't looking where he was going, and tripped on Jaypaw's tail. With a hiss Jaypaw scared Jaden into tumbling down into the next battle chamber.

"Oh Boy, this will be fun" Eragon sighed before pulling something out of his bag and used Brisingr. A popping noise was heard and popcorn appeared.

"Hey, you act like this will be funny" Jaden puffed as the chamber activated and Luxord formed.

"Who's the gangster" Jaden muttered.

"That is not but a bad gamble in life" he muttered as cards formed in his hands. "But your run of the gamble has ended" and with that hundreds of cards flew at Jaden.

"Meap" Jaden jumped out of the way of the cards.

"Okay, Neos" Jaden said.

"Disable"

"What, Neos?" Jaden said trying to activate it.

"Cards are my specialty, no help from your elemental heroes, now then" and then a giant die appeared and rolled at Jaden.

"Bad Day" Jaden said running from the dice.

"I wish we could help him" Namine sighed.

"I feel bad, he fell in there because he tripped on my tail" Jaypaw sighed.

"Well that is bad, who wants popcorn" Eragon asked. Then Jaden was surrounded by three dies.

"Your dead" Luxord snapped his fingers as they converged on Jaden, who leapt on top of one.

"Na you can't get me" Jaden teased. Growling hundreds of cards flew at Jaden, who jumped from card to card before falling down on Luxord with his keyblade edge on, but Luxord just held it in place. This keyblade wasn't designed for slicing, but controlling cards.

"Why can't mine be like theirs" Jaden sighed before Luxord flung him against the wall. Then he had an idea.

"Fire" Jaden yelled. A burst of fire spurt out of the keyblade and struck Luxord.  
"Nice magic trick, now disappear" he smugged as a wall of cards surrounded Jaden.

"HELP" Jaden cried. "Thunder" and then a bolt of lightning struck Luxord, breaking his concentration. Then he noticed part of his power waver, and spell cards were working.

"That's sweetness, now I need to think, oh I know Polymerization!" Jaden said as the card activated.

"Why am I glowing" Ashitaka yelled.

"I read the manual at one point, I can meld my power with any hero I have a card of, and I had a card making frenzy a while ago, now fuse my power with Ashitaka's!" and in a flash of light Ashitaka disappeared and Jaden found himself wearing Ashitaka's outfit and had his keyblade. With a smug grin he punched through a card wall and sliced down Luxord.

"I lost my gamble again, does a old dog ever learn" and with that he faded. But as the mixing faded…

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN" Ashitaka angrily told him holding him by the top of his shirt.

"Okay"


	39. Pikachu vs Demyx wierd

"So, who goes next" Jaden asked.

"That is a good question" Ash said with Pikachu nodding in agreement. Then a sudden blast of darkness from a Neo Shadow sent Pikachu flying into the room, with a barrier forming trapping Pikachu out. Then Demyx appeared.

"You, the weak guy" Sora yelled.

"Its Demyx, and I'm going to take out your mouse" he said before swinging his sitar at Pikachu, who met the sitar with Iron tails. In the burst of energy Pikachu sprang back to the wall before hitting Demyx with quick attack. Using his hands Demyx grabbed Pikachu before static flew over Demyx paralyzing him. Charging power Pikachu sent a blast of electricity at Demyx, who made a wall of water to block the bolt of electricity.

"That just doesn't seem normal" Melody said confused.

"Electricity must be conducted by the wall only and by keeping away a vapor trail Demyx won't be electrocuted" Namine surmised. Then Pikachu sent another blast of electricity into Demyx, blocked them same way.

"Dance Water Dance" he cast as a few hundred water forms appeared around Pikachu. With a determined look Pikachu used Quick attack to destroy each of the forms before taking out the last one with iron tail. Then a huge bubble of water hit it out of nowhere.

"That's a good mouse, be dead" he said like an order before flooding the hole, and then it erupted like a geyser sending Pikachu flying down. As it panted Demyx walked towards it with his Sitar brandished like a sharp sword.

"Pikachu" Ash cried.

(Flashback to Iron Town)

"Huh" Ash said as he ran past a box. Pikachu had jumped off his shoulder and got into a crate. With its teeth out it came with a thunderstone keychain.

"Cool, what's that Pikachu, a keychain?"

(End Flashback)

Ash then felt a tingle in his pocket. He took out this keychain and saw it shake before it vanished.

"What was that?" Jaden asked before a flash of light appeared to Pikachu. Its blade part looked like Pikachu's tail, with a thunderbolt cross guard with a red handle with a thunderstone keychain. It was a keyblade and Pikachu had it and wielded it sort of like Mickey.

"Pika"  
"Huh" Demyx said backing away before Pikachu charged at him.

"Dance Water…" he began before the keyblade sliced through the water forms.

"PikaPikaPika, PIKA" and with that Pikachu struck Demyx with Volt Tackle. Flying Demyx flew through a wall and dissolved.

"Okay, why does that fresh kill have a keyblade, mice shouldn't have any keyblades" Jaypaw began.

"Hey, I know a mouse key bearer." Sora defended Pikachu as its cheeks sparked.

"Then again, it is a magic beast mouse"

What, Pikachu is Japan's Mickey Mouse


	40. Melody vs Axel

Continuing on they came upon the chakram room. Nodding Melody jumped into it and axel formed.

"Hey Axel" Sora said sounding friendly. Axel didn't respond, but instead sent his chakrams at her. Avoiding them Melody seemed a little surprised. Axel was supposed to be friendly.

"That's not the axel you and Roxas knew, it's the old Axel" Namine whispered. " Like the one who held me in Castle Oblivion, I see it in his eyes." And with that several chakrams flew at Namine, who rolled out of the way before sending a bubble of water at him. Striking him Axel was sent flying back, before pushing off the wall and spinning with his chakrams like a fiery tornado.

"Lets see if this works" Melody said worried before a giant wall of water formed like the ones Demyx used and dosed the fiery storm. As the steam flickered out, Melody jumped over the red head before slashing, as he used his two chakrams like a shield against the keyblade.

"Your not doing this well" he commented yawning. With a angry look Melody charged at him, who was blocked by several well targeted chakrams before a blast of fire sent her flying backwards. Panting she cried

"Blizzara" and a blast of ice struck Axel, freezing him. Taking the chance she sent a huge wave swamping over him, sending him against the wall. But getting up he smirked and sent more fiery chakrams at her. Spinning her keyblade to reflect them into the wall trapping them she charged at axel, who snapped his fingers. The chakrams returned to him and with a masterful move knocked the keyblade to the ground, with a chakram holding it down as he brandished another.

"You can't hope to beat me" he said as the chakram blazed. Then focusing another keyblade formed to her.

Its blade was like Cera's head ( the dino), the cross guard was like Spike's back with a little ducky as a handle. Tiny petries formed the links between the blade and the littlefoot keychain. This was the Mezoic bonds keyblade. With it she sent the chakram away and focused to draw the other to her hand again before slashing. With a show of strength Axel grabbed the keyblades with his hands and flung Melody to the wall. Summoning his chakrams he charged at melody yelling as Melody did at her. Passing each other, they stood still for about a minute before Axel fell defeated and he faded away in dark dust.

"You know, so far among weird things that happened after fighting them, Melody got that new keyblade, Pikachu got one, Jaden found his new ability, Kairi and Namine split and well I guess I can count Jaypaw's Firestar as a gain" Sora noted.

"Yeah, that is weird" Ashitaka admitted.

"You know, I wonder where he got these guards anyhow" Jaden said. " Aren't they like, dead".

"I think erased is a better term, as in not in the worlds anymore" Namine brought up. " I don't know exactly what happens, and I am in no hurry to find out.

"I can't blame you" Sari said. " Fading away, brrrr" she said shaking.


	41. Ashitaka vs Saix

Continuing, they arrived at the next room.

"I can go" Ashitaka volunteered before jumping in. As the walls formed Saix appeared.

"YOU" Sora yelled.

"Sora, long time no see" he said coolly as his claymore appeared. Ashitaka summoned his keyblade and the two charged into each other, locking their blades into the other. Pushing they managed to keep the other at bay, before Ashitaka grabbed the Claymore and tossed it away. Taking his keyblade he sent it into Saix, who grabbed it and sent him up into the ceiling. Falling Ashitaka spun and landed up right.

"Impressive" Saix commented as Ashitaka charged back at Saix, again their blades locked. With determination Ashitaka pushed Saix back before spinning his keyblade past the claymore and stuck Saix's hand. As he waved it in pain Ashitaka again sent his keyblade full force into Saix, who grabbed it again.

"You, can't keep this up forever" Ashitaka told Saix.

"Who says I way, MOON" and with that the sky revealed a full moon.

"Gulp" Namine shivered, as did Sora and Kairi. A blue aura then surrounded Saix, and a wicked look flicked in them.

"BE GONE" he yelled as he rapidly attacked Ashitaka. Barely blocking several strikes, the claymore finally struck him, sending Ashitaka flying into the wall with a giant smoke plume. Panting he got up, and used Cursed heal to heal himself. Then he saw Saix running at him. Quickly he rolled out of the way before getting him again and striking him, but the keyblade bounced off. As it chattered to the floor, Saix struck it, leaving a second Claymore wedged in between it.

"Give it up, Eboshi!" Saix yowled before charging again. Then as he sent the Claymore at him, Ashitaka pulled for the power inside him. With a wicked smile he pulled the Claymore out of Saix's grip before smacking him upside the head. Dazed he staggered back and fell to one hand as Ashitaka got his keyblade back and the claymore appeared again to Saix. Then they charged back into each other, leaving a giant explosion.

(Vision)

Ashitaka didn't know where he was at first. Blinking he saw he was in Iron town, the cliffs where San lived to be exact. Walking he saw his hand push through the rock, he was like a ghost. Turning he saw himself and San, albeit about twenty years older. Around them were 5 younger people, all with his and San's looks. Two boys, and three girls. Was this his future, his family? One caught his eye, she looked like San but the curse mark was like a large scar above her eye. Then he saw a portal form and out of it stepped what looked like an older Thomas, a reddish orange haired girl with red eyes and a boy of about four, with reddish brown hair and red eyes. The words exchanged were inaudible, but this was the future.

HE WOULD NOT FALL

( End Vision)

As the smoke cleared he saw Saix again. He was still standing, and angry. As he charged, he yelled.

"GIVE IT UP"

"I don't think so" Ashitaka said as he charged at Saix, and as he did he felt a power unleash in his hands. Then a second keyblade formed in his hands.

This one had a head like Akul as a blade with a wooden build and a cross guard like the cursed snakes off Naga. Its keychain was a wolf head sculpture like San's held by little top knots. This was the wandering Eboshi. Taking his two he leapt into the air before sending both of his keyblades into Saix, landing gracefully. Saix then faded into darkness.

Well, that was a bit of a fun bit, two heavy hitters pitted against each other. Not to mention I get to push for a bit of the future 20 years or so away discussed in Garfield and Land of aliens Chapter 7. If you are interested, it states a bit of the future of all the keybearers, including kids


	42. Eragon vs Zexion, Future shocked

Next up was Eragon, and as he entered the next room Zexion appeared.

"Who's the book worm" Sora asked.

"Wait, you don't know him?" Jaden asked.

"Nope, wonder what happened to him?" Eragon asked as Eragon called in Saphira and the two charged at Zexion, but they cut through him like nothing. Confused Saphira gave a roar of fear as from out of nowhere she dissapered. Turning Eragon saw Zexion, with a book with a picture of Saphira in it.

"Give her back" Eragon said as he pointed his keyblade.

"I don't think so" he smirked as fire burst out of the book, nearly frying Eragon. Avoiding more flames, he leapt at Zexion, but his blade faded through him again easily. From behind he felt a punch strike his back, his armor absorbing a bit of the blow. Turning he saw Arya.

"What" he said startled, his eyes wide as Arya struck him again and again, until Eragon was backed against the wall.

(Static)

"Time has some how become fluid. The influx of advanced abilities is a result of that" an older Thomas, with gray hair on the lower part of his hair said to a tuniced 10 year old with raven black hair and an elivish figure.

"Garrow, your going have to rescue your father, I can provide a bit of a smokescreen but do not reveal anything" and nodding a portal through time opened and the son of Eragon flew through it. Not turning Thomas said nicely " and you too, son"

(Static)

As Eragon waited for the sword to take him, he saw the area be filled with a smoke.

"Hey, I can't see them" Ash said. With his keyblade Aang tried to clear the smoke, but failed.

"Okay, I'm betting a chicken suit wearing that Eragon will come out alive, anyone?" no one answered Jaypaw.

"What" Arya said confused as two small figures, one black haired and one reddish brown jumped out of nowhere to help Eragon up.

"Thank you, and who are you" Eragon asked. As the black one was about to speak, the reddish brown haired said.

"Never mind that, we have that creep to take down" he said as Star Seeker formed in his hands. Eragon was a little unnerved though.

"Your not, some sort of descendant of Elva, are you?" and with that the older than he should be sounding boy laughed.  
"Honestly, I'm not going to answer that. You're a little slow, you know. Ol Jayfeather would have figured it out, oops" he said surprised before jumping at Arya.

"You going to stop him, that's Arya!" Eragon said angrily to the black haired.

"John isn't one to tamper with, that's what a Dhampir is known for" and with that John rolled air borne over Arya before in a series of exchange of blades colliding. This boy, fighting like Mickey mouse reminded Eragon of someone, but who? Then spinning he struck Arya with Star Seeker, as this keyblade fitted his style and she turned back into Zexion. With that you could almost see steam out of Eragon's ears. Summoning his keyblade and un sheathing Brisingr he slashed his book open, releasing Saphira. As the boy said something mentally to her, unheard to Eragon a combination of fire from Eragon and John flew into Zexion. But he had his book back and the giant fireball was sent back at them, but running quickly like an elf the boy cut it in half with a light blue riders sword before slashing down Zexion, as Zexion faded away.

"Who are you again" Eragon pressed as a time portal opened.

"Saphira will tell you when the time comes" John said walking through the portal. But as the boy left he tossed something to Eragon. Catching it he saw it to be a keychain, and mentally he saw a blade like Lexaeus's tomahawk, a cross guard like Vexen's shield and a Zexion lexicon as a keychain. Anti Hero nothings came to his mind as the boy nodded and disappeared and the smoke cleared.

"What happened" Sari pressed.

"Honestly, I have no idea myself" he admitted. Saphira chuckled for some reason.

Oh, Garrow told Saphira who he was, as well as John, but he had Saphira swear ancient languagly. To be precise, John is the son of Thomas and Seras Victoria( a major character outside of 10 new keys, where she had only a cameo) and Garrow is Eragon and Arya's. And his sword was Unbitr, the rider's sword of his grandfather Brom


	43. Ashoka and ? vs ? VX

I got some ideas of Kingdom hearts Balance of power for the changes Ashoka gained

Then as they approached the next room Ashoka entered the room. Then in a flash Lexeaus appeared. Lifting his battle axe, he charged at Ashoka.

"Whoa, no comment" she asked confused sliding under the blade before taking her keyblade and exchanging a blow and now taking her lightsabre she spun and crossed her blades into the battle axe, but he swung the axe to send her into the wall. Pushing herself up with a grunt she charged back at him, with their weapons meeting again. Pushing into the blades with great force, Lexeaus sent her flying into the wall again, and as Ashoka sprang off it again they met, with Ashoka flung into the wall again.

"Really, no gloating" she said with struggle, before she fell to the ground again. With a grunt Lexeaus approached her. But instead of killing her, he offered her his hand.

In the control room

"What" Sidious said shocked. "I can get the bad side of axel, but there is the good Lexeus. That's it, bring in the heartless"

Then as they still were confused at the sudden change of Lexeaus, a few hundred heartless formed and rose. They were Neo shadows, and then the two charged. Lexeaus easily slew a few dozen as Ashoka spun and leapt over a knot before slicing them down before jumping into the back of Lexeaus and then they quickly disposed of the rest. Then Lexeaus pushed her away. But before she could rebuttle, a fiery and icy wand struck him in the back, and he was flung away by a fiery and icy lord. Then Ashoka felt a keyblade in her pocket. It was shaped like his Tomahawk Centurion, with a red white pole like his somebody in Birth by sleep had as a cross guard and oddly a wave keychain with links of dew drops. It was the Muddy axeblade. Switching her keyblade that she was using with her lightsabre to it she quickly jumped over the Icy lord and sliced it down, but as it got up she sent a Brisingr into it melting it away. But as the Fiery lord attacked, the muddy axeblade glowed and a reflective look came into Ashoka's eyes.

"Rain shot" she said going into a shook lock like in Birth by sleep sending blasts of water into the heartless, doesing the flames. Landing she desummoned the keyblade and went to Lexeaus.

"J,jedi" he began, slowly as he faded away. " The man, Sidious is planning, to charge up what remains of his powers while you and your friends fight the last of us, with stored away power in the diamonds of his lair to unleash a wave of darkness, to destroy worlds at random. Once he has, enough power not even, a fully healed Thomas could, stop him. Don't mourn me…" and with that he faded away.


	44. Sari vs Vexen, Omnicomic

"Okay, that was weird" Sari noted. "But just let me get the tempo back on"

"What does that mean?" Jaypaw mewed before Sari entered the next area. Then Vexen appeared.

"Good meetings again, Sora" he chuckled.

"It's the mad scientist from my vision" Jaypaw mewed.

"Correct, I guess you saw that. Ah, the plan was perfect, until **that** meddled with it!" he growled looking at Namine.

"Namine told me what happened, and honestly you deserved to be fried" Kairi spat.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Uh yeah, Namine never got to fixing your memories on that, for a reason"

"I'll shut up"

"Okay, enough talk" Sari said focusing as her keyblade formed.

"I like this mutant!" Vexen laughed before he felt the keyblade strike into his shield.

"Don't, call me THAT!"

"I'll call you what you deserve, techno organic" he spoke as he forced her away from his shield. Summoning a power orb she sent it at him, which just bounced off the shield.

"Two wit" he said before he sent a storm of ice and wind into her, freezing her into a block of ice. Breaking out she summoned her skates before skating at him and slicing at the shield rapidly, but he merely blocked every strike.

"I grow bored of this" he sighed before he continued. " you should of entered your void like all of the rest of your kind, like your father. Oh how he raised a mutant, but did he tell you no. It's a wonder you ever loved him" he was striking at Sari's weak points.

"Please, stop" she cried.

" I don't think I will. What are you anyway? A monster? A mutant? A alien? It doesn't matter at all, your still a freak. Most like you would be locked in cages! Yawn, at the very saddest thing is that unlike freaks like Eragon, or Aang or even Ashitaka have a nice little love interest, be it Arya or Katara or San. But what do you have, no one, no one at all"

"Hey, I had…."  
"Oh, by chance is it that little crush on Ben you had? You and Dani really should have noticed the freak himself was taken by another freak!"

"Stop, please" she said bawling in tears.

"Sari, don't give up, did I!" Ashoka yelled. That smartened her up, a lot.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Simple, kicking you butt" she yelled. " Cyber wish!" She then began to spin round and around with a giant cess pool of white energy above her, which she sent flying into Vexen, smashing his shield. Then as the mode faded she took her keyblade and slashed him down the chest.

"This was, unexpected" and he faded away.

Comic A Omni cartoon

_Wait, why did I mention those old crushs. Oh great they are gonna kill me, TONTO DID YOU PUT THAT IN!_

_Tonto; Maybe? ( I press com button Omnitrx, please get rid of that clown)_

_Omnitrix; With pleasure, and I have a few tricks up my sleeves. Now for my cool drives, I got them from that dimmension of opposites._

_(Flash)_

_(Omnitrix was garbed like Jafar!)_

_Tonto; Jafar!!!!_

_Omni Jafar; Oh yes, __Hasa-Kabukabara (Tonto Bursts into flames and dissapears, Omnitrix reverts to normal)_

_Me; Good, see I didn't turn you to the new Tonto, and now you got something cool to reign over Tonto again. Lets see, you have forms for Maleficent, Pete, Barbossa, Jafar, Ooggie, Scar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Gantu, Shan Yu, Hades, Clayton, The entire Organization 13, scratch that you bassically have a form for every villain, and that D link thing to get them here._

_Omni; Oh Krspace, why did I doubt you.... Where is Tonto now anyway_

_Me; (Whistles, see Tonto in a hula dress dancing with Stitch)  
_


	45. Aang vs Xaldin

"I wish he didn't have to bring that up" Sari sighed.

"So, you had a crush on Ben" Ashoka teased.

"Hey, I was eight!"

"yeah, a week ago" Aang chuckled. Then, Basically Sari steamed and summoned her keyblade.

"Hey, calm down Sari, I didn't ruffle your feathers that much!" Aang said backing away, but ended up in an organization chamber. Then Xaldin appeared.

"Xaldin, the creep who was harassing Beast" Sora growled.

"Ah Sora, or Roxas as I may say nice to see you again. How have you enjoyed, existing" he then saw Aang. So it is masters of wind who fight eh" and the six lances appeared to him. "Well lets see who is stronger, me or the Avatar!"

"Bring it on" Aang yelled as his keyblade appeared. Taking it he charged at Xaldin, who made a wall with the six lances before sending them up, with the keyblade. He then sent a charged ball of winds straight into Aang, who knocked it away before a blast of fire shot at Xaldin from Aang. But focusing the fire drew out.  
"I may rule air, but I can suck it out" he laughed as the lances reformed to him "and no air, no fire!" and then he sent the lances at Aang, who used an air scooter to get over them before he reformed his keyblade and flipped downwards, but a wall of lances blocked him again.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like getting struck today, now Dragoons attack!" and then a few dozen Dragoon nobodies formed. Taking his keyblade Aang slashed through them like a knife through soft cheese, all of them dropping orange orbs but then Xaldin was nowhere to be found.

**Drive gauge 1**

"Beware the fate of despair" and then a giant blue laser struck Aang, from Xaldin and his lances that now formed a dragon. Then Aang bended a boulder out and sent it at Xaldin, striking him. But as the dust cleared they saw that the lances had pierced the boulder beforehand, nulling the strike.

"Wind storm!" and a giant tornado formed. Focusing Aang stopped it with his outstretchd hand and sent it back at Xaldin.

"Yawn" and he jumped over it before sending a lance flying at Aang, who grabbed it and broke it in half. Xaldin clutched his side and moaned in pain, before summoning even more Dragoons to attack Aang, who sliced them all down with a giant slab of earth, and they all dropped more orbs

**Drive Gauge 3, full**

"Take this" and the laser fired. But seeing it Aang sent a blast of all four elements into it, causing an explosion of darkness.

"Aang!" Ashoka called worried.

"Monk dude" Jaden yelled.

"Avatar Aang" Ashitaka yowled. Then they saw the two, both panting tired.

"Aang, you are now powerless" and he sent his lances at him. But as Aang tried to summon earth, his bending and keyblade failed, his keyblade had somehow reverted to his staff. The staff barely repelled the lances.

"What, did you do" Aang said scared.

"Oh, I broke something inside you, now your keyblade and bending are gone, Ha ha ha" but as he laughed, he saw a glowing light appear. Flying it flew into Aang, changing his cloths to the ones from the ones he was wearing from Seasons 1 and 2 to those that he fought Ozai in. Then four keyblades floated around him, and disappeared inside of him. Glowing he felt four powers form, Air form, Water form, Fire form and Earth form and a feeling of a 5th.

"Light" and a glowing light sprang out of him, blinding Xaldin. Aang's cloths then turned into the ones he wore in the early part of the series, and a keyblade formed in his hands. This keyblade had a arrow like his tattoo as a blade, a vinney handle and Cross guard and a keychain of swirling wind. It was the nomadic winds. Then with the power of air, Aang sent a huge blast of air into Xaldin, too much for him and destroyed him.

Okay, now Aang has a drive form, and a respectively theamed Keyblade for each element. He has a final form that will restore his normal forms abilities, but as of now it is locked. So for those of you who complain of him being a mary sue, ha


	46. Aelita vs Xigbar

"So, how are we going to fix your powers Aang?" Ashoka asked worried.

"I don't know" Aang sighed.

"Well, maybe it will come in time" Aelita told him, before taking her stance against the next organization member. Warping in was Xigbar.

"Why, hello Pinky" he greeted.

"Okay weirdo, lets get this over with" Aelita said as her keyblade appeared.

"Heroes these days, they aren't half of what they used to be. Terra, Aqua, Ven, Thomas. You are nothing" and his space guns formed to him. He then warped away.

"Huh" Aelita said looking around.

"Gotcha now!" and space arrows began flying down from his perch high above. Taking flight Aelita spun mid air and avoided a storm of them, before sending an energy orb at him, sending him out of his perch. He warped again, appearing behind Aelita before poking her in the shoulder. Turning he vanished before his arrows flew right into Aelita, sending her spinning towards the ground, her wings gone.

Landing Aelita called another power orb and sent it flying, Xigbar avoiding it easily. He avoided everyone, and in turn his space arrows just missed.

"Really, are you trying" he said from the ceiling before hundreds of arrows flocked down at her, which struck her keyblade and bounced back, hitting him. Aelita smirked at this new strategy.

Now as he sent a volley of a few hundred arrows straight at her, she reflected them all back. This knocked him downwards, and sprinting she sliced him down the side, but he vanished.

"Clever little sneak" he taunted from up in his perch.

"Hey, give me credit for helping your little monk friend there"

"Huh"

"I was the one who filled those Dragoons with the drive orbs to power his form up. If it wearn't for that, you would be missing here. Thing is kiddo, we aren't willingly doing this hole serve the big mac behind Xemnas hear. Big guy was the only one before who was able to resist his control" and he began firing at her again. Determined she took flight again and struck him out of his perch, but this time began singing.

"What's with the choir" he asked annoyed, covering his ears as hundreds of round boulders formed around her. Smirking she struck each and everyone at him like a volley ball, smacking Xigbar down. Then as she flew down, she struck him for the knockout. He then fell to the ground.

"Okay, I was wrong, you are a worthy hero" he said as he started to fade. "And as a bit of a payment for my mistake" a space gun like his formed on her hip. He then disappeared.

"So, Sora your up against the big guy, Xemnas you up for it" Aelita asked, sounding like Xigbar.

"Yeah"

Oh, and now for where these guys go after they are knocked out

In Omnitrix 1's world

Tonto whistled as he walked out to get the paper, and froze. Standing next to his mail box was Xigbar.

"Howdy neigbour. I hope you like new neighbours, cause in your neibourhood alone, you have 11" Tonto faints in shock.

"Hey, your lucky, Omnitrix has Demyx and Larxene as neibours. He won't get a wink of sleep" Tonto jumps up happily.

So, what they have gained, and for Sora will gain

Jaypaw; Firestar (You could say his future 5 clan attack as a mode change)

Kairi; Namine released

Jaden; Hero fusion ability

Ash; Pikachu got a keyblade

Melody; Mezoic Promise

Ashitaka; Wandering Eboshi

Eragon; Heroic nothings

Ashoka; Muddy Axe blade and dew shot shoot lock

Sari; Cyber wish mode change

Aelita; A space gun like Xigbar

I'll add more in powers later

Sora and Roxas vs Xemnas next


	47. Sora? vs Xemnas

Sora walked into the final guard post. In a flash, Xemnas appeared.

"Its you again" he said dully as his ethereal blades formed.

"Let's finish this, Xemnas" Sora said as the kingdom key appeared. Charging their blades locked and they started to push them against each other's strength. With a grin Sora threw him off before he summoned the Warrior's honor ( the keyblade themed after Dinobot) and sliced him back. Jumping he sliced him, into oblivion?

"That was too easy" Sora said worried. Then a blast of a ethereal blade came at him. Blocking it he saw Xemnas behind him. Taking the Warrior's honor he chucked it at Xemnas, but as he warped out the way the kingdom key struck him. Smug he summoned back both keyblades.

"Give it up Xemnas!"

"What do I have to give up?" he asked dully before sending the blades up in a rain storm of them. Spinning Sora sent the blades out of his way before he activated the Owen charm.

"OWEN!" he yelled as Owen appeared. With a nod Sora smacked him like a giant wrecking ball straight into Xemnas, crushing him.

"We took out Sidious, Hoot" Owen cheered before disappearing.

"I almost wanted something like that to last longer, you know for Roxas" Namine sighed. Then the area around Sora began to waver.

"What?" and then Xemnas appeared again, and sent a giant bolt of energy into Sora. It then sent a huge surge of electricity through Sora, causing him to yell in pain.

"Can you spare a heart?" then Sora's bracelet vanished. Xemnas failed to see this, but then he felt two keyblades strike him in the back, before a blast of light sent him flying. Behind him was Roxas, with Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"I wanted to do that" he admitted as he used Cure on Sora. Charging they used all four keyblades to slice Xemnas, and he disappeared again.

"Is he actually down this time?" Sora whined. Then the room got dark, and thousands of the ethereal blades rained down, forcing Sora and Roxas to their knees.

"Fools. That is how I defeated Thomas. Your no match for me". Then he saw his odditated reality start to wave in and out.

"What is happening" Jaden said nervously. Jaypaw was eerily still.

"A dimension, is melding, like the one me and Eragon saw in Thomas's memories with the all spark"

(In a tunnel vortex of light, two figure flew through it, eyes closed. Their figures are inaudible, but one is clearly female, the other male. A keyblade flew alongside each of the)

"What is going on" Xemnas said dully as the area began to shake. Then a giant flash of light covered the area, and a figure appeared. She was female, with long blond hair and a red whitch outfit. A broom was hung over her shoulder, and she wore knee high boots.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Xemnas asked dully.

"Where is Tonto?!"

"Who does she mean" Eragon asked.

"And what is she, some whitch?" Melody added.

"You smell, as though I should know you" he asked, plainly.

"Some one close to me knew another of you" she said as her broom levitated in front of her. " He helped take you down, and now I will too!" and she sent a healing spell over Sora and Roxas. Nodding Wendy cast a stopaga, keeping Xemnas still. Sora and Roxas then executed a limit.

Sora and Roxas got back to back before sending their four keyblades straight into Xemnas, and vanished before striking behind him, and this again a third time. Then jumping into the air they swelled their keyblades to gigantic size and sent them straight into Xemnas. He then faded.

"Who are you anyway?" Eragon asked her confused.

"Names Wendy" she said politely. " Do you know someone named Thomas?"

"Yes, he's back on Coroscaunt" Sari told her.

"Thanks" she bowed before walking out.

"Wait" Melody yelled. Wendy stopped in her tracks " help us".

"Sorry" she said sincerely " I have my own quest to do. Decides, in the note of things I shouldn't even be around here but Thomas knows something that I need to know" and she flew off on her broom, ignoring the space vaccum.

Later

At Corouscant, Thomas was having a walk with the heavily pregnant senator Amidala.

"You, killed my husband" she said annoyed and out of earshot of the others. " Maybe not directly, but you got his padawan to do it"

"Padme" he said stopping " once I traveled into another dimension, and met a truly evil Anakin skywalker, who called himself Akixnan. I, along with some of the other heroes of that dimension defeated him, and he started to fade away as he was too evil for a certain procedure. And he charged me, that if I was to ever meet a Anakin who was struggling with the darkness, that I would end him, indirectly or not so he wouldn't cause you the pain he did to his padme"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It is complicated" Thomas said staring into the distance. Then he saw a teenage girl fly in on a broom. Just in case he pushed Padme back as he called his keyblade. She landed in front of them and curtsied.

"Thomas, where is Tonto" Wendy asked seriously.

"Ah see ms. Padme, mother of future heroes, a trans dimensional hero. Not one I met, sounds like one of those heroes girlfriend" Thomas laughed. Then he solemed. "I don't know. Ms, Wendy is it?"

"yes"

"I haven't been in your dimension in a few years. I tried to contact them recently, but only four of the heroes I met in that dimension, Xion and the Power Puff Girls Z were still detectable. That included Tonto and Omnitrix the first. Now Xion wasn't near them when they disappeared, about a year ago. She told me that herself."

"What about the Z girls?"

"I haven't been able to contact them, or travel to their dimension at all. Sometimes this happens, it's a temporary thing. However" he said taking out a little hologram projecter. " I believe that the world they were last on, the guardians island may provide an answer. If you find them, give them my regards"

"Thank you" Wendy said politely.

" I only wish I knew more"

And note, Xemnas does not appear in the world of Tonto and so. And also this chapter hints at some future things in Neo Organization 13V, this stories prequel. Alas, it has been shelved due to lack of support. Well, rate and review. OH, and submit your most despised, most hated heartless boss ( Eg Darkside, Guard Armor, Dark Thorn, Storm Rider, Kurt Zisa ec) or plain heartless ( Eg Soldier, Deserter, TailBunker, Morning Star, Air Pirate, MInute BOmb, Neo Shadow or Red Rhaposody ec)

If you had hard time seeing Wendy, a photo of her is here

.com/art/Wendy-96752854


	48. The final chapter, an unlikely hero

Back to the fight

They walked into his lair. It was a giant stage, and the top raised part was sealed off. Below it were 10 orbs of energy. And standing above them was Sidious himself.

"Come down here, coward" Melody demanded as each of their keyblades appeared to them.

"Oh, I don't think so. As we speak, giant heartless have gone to each of the worlds that those orbs link to. And with the extra heartless they will bring forth, my revenge will be, most cool as you say" and he vanished.

"We have to save those worlds, it wouldn't be fare to let them suffer, would it" Kairi said kindly.

"Your right" Eragon noted "Let's go in" but as some of them left, he trapped Ashoka, Sora and Roxas behind

Melody in Spaghetti Junction

Melody was in a odd laboratory, with various images of giant glass broken holes. Turning she saw a middle aged scientist being pushed away by a firing Poison Plant. As it fired at him again, she jumped in the way and with her original keyblade reflected the shot back at it. Now it was angry, and fired more seeds at them. Focusing she called upon a wall of water to hold the blasts before swamping it away, where the man blasted him with a blaster sending it through a hole like the ones pictured

Ash in Genius Grove

Ash and Pikachu were in a blue laboratory. He then saw a young boy looking over a bunch of pots. Then the pots started to come to life, becoming the Pot Centipede. The boy panicked and noticed Ash.

"Help me" he said in a Russian accent. Taking a wrench and Ash and Pikachu each taking their keyblades they charged at it. The top of it went at the boy, who jammed the wrench inside it. Then Pikachu sent a volt of electricity into it, splitting the 15 pots into separate heartless. Quickly Ash sliced through 3 of them, with Dexter jabbing another 2 and Pikachu zapping the rest into oblivion.

"Thank you"

Kairi and Namine in Vampiric Woods

Kairi and Namine were in a deep, moist forest. Sniffing, the air was rich in pine and moss scent.

"Ugh, remind me not to live here" Namine sighed.

"Two Shay" Kairi agreed, then a massive explosion was heard. Running they saw a pale man being attacked by a Stealth Sneak. It then raised its claw, but the Two Across flew straight into its claw. Yowling it turned to it and charged. Rolling out of the way, they avoided its eye beams. Then from behind, the man jumped and pulled it down by its horns with surprising strength, before their keyblades sliced it to bits.

"Namine, can we leave now" Kairi whispered.

"Why, is it too wet?"

"No, that guys scares me"

Jaypaw in the Valley of Peace

Jaypaw was in a valley, passing some human like bunny rabbits as his sense of smell told him. He wondered if they were good to eat, when he heard an explosion and a giant lump flew straight at him. Sensing the flow of the wind he was able to just barely avoided being crushed when an guard armor formed in front of them. Both of their keyblades formed to him, and he nodded to the bear.

"Let's do this" he said as he drew out the sword of heroes. Charging the guard armor tried to release its fist and attack them, but breathing in heavily Po's chest grew to a massive size and reflected the punch straight back at him, causing him to fall apart. Then Jaypaw stabbed each of the legs and arms, but the chest sent a massive blast of purple laser into them. Jaypaw then used his keyblades to hover straight over the blast and focusing he sent the Fire Star straight through it. As he landed the heartless exploded into nothingness.

Aelita in Isla Nublar

Landing Aelita found that her perch was uneasy. Then looking down he saw that to her horror she was on a T. Rex's head. Trying not to panic, she saw a Tailbunker descend towards them. The T. Rex yowled and charged at them, biting the heartless in the wing. As it screamed, Aelita flew off and slashed at it, then again slashing it causing it to explode, then for a half dozen more to appear. The T Rex and Aelita charged again towards it, the T. Rex biting through one before headbutting another as Aelita struck two with energy fields before slicing the wings of two more. The heartless were now gone, and turning she saw the giant creature hiss at him. Panicking she levitated at a stand still, before the giant reptile started to rub her affectionately.

"Weird" Aelita said nervously

Jaden in the Pharaoh kingdom

Jaden was deep in the desert, when he saw a giant army of illuminators slowly crawl towards a palace. Jaden summoned his keyblade, for a blast of dark magic to strike them all, vaporizing them, coming at him was a tall man, garbed in golden dress armor with a great scepter. His hair was red, black and gold, but it didn't look like hair dye. A dark magician monster card floated next to him before it vanished

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"I am Pharaoh Atem" and a smaller, but nearly identical version of him came forward.

"I am his son, Prince Yugi"

"I am Jaden, Yuki, uh it's Y U K I, not…" Jaden started to say before the pharaoh placed his hand on the forehead of Jaden.

"Jaden, I can tell you have the heart of a true duelist. I, Pharaoh Atem extend a offer for you to be my son's companion. Teach him to duel, to love, to make him just like you. What is your answer?"

Aang in Waverly Place

Landing Aang stood atop a skyscraper, before activating his glider and flew down. Falling he landed before seeing a teen girl being held inside a Parasite Cage. Activating his Fire form, he found his cloths become those of his fire nation disguise, and his keyblade had a trio of sparks held by short white wires with a fire shaped hand guard with a headband linkage ending with a smoke blob keychain. Focusing he ignited the cage, causing it to spit out the girl.

"Ew, gross" she muttered before the heartless sent its tentacles at them. Muttering a spell, the tentacles got tangled up. Then igniting his keyblade, he merely touched the giant heartless and it burst into flames.

"Can you do that to my teacher, or my brother" Alex commented.

"Hey" a voice yelled.

Eragon in Comic Strip

Landing on a huge mountain, he saw a lord of the skies fly at him. Summoning Saphira, he flew quickly at it, before slicing off its tail. It howled in pain, but send a florrage of coins at him. Diving low to avoid the onslaught, she sent a torrent of flames along with his brisingr at it, igniting it. But as it burned, a blast of lasanga struck it. Turning he saw a garbed corpulent orange cat. Jumping it took hold of the tail of the beast as Eragon sliced its head off.

"Thanks, for saving my lasanga" it told him, in english

"Thanks?"

Ashitaka in the Dutchy of Hope

Ashitaka walked slowly through the alleyways of the dutch city, seeing the results of years of war on the ancient city. Then coming out of nowhere was a Dual Blade heartless. Slowly, he took out his keyblades, and attacked. Each blade of the heartless met a keyblade, quickly and powerfully they were equal in power. Jumping Ashitaka sent wandering eboshi into its head, distracting it as he flipped behind it and sliced it causing it to explode. But then he saw something. It was a girl, in the top of the building. Seeing he still had it, he entered the building and climbed up, seeing it was closed. Finding a secret switch behind a door, he activated it, coming up to a door. He wasn't that quite, and as he opened the door he saw the people scurrying away. Sad for seeing such a badly mal nourished group, he took out a package of snacks, and left them behind before leaving

Sari in Olympian Manhattan

Appearing upon a hidden city, she saw it was masterfully design. The entire place was a city of wonders.

"Amazing, this makes Cybertron look like noting at all" she muttered to herself. Then she saw a giant Storm Rider heartless appear before them. Yowling it sent a giant bolt of electricity straight at her, which she ran from. Skating away she sent a power orb at it, that bounced off it.

"Help" she muttered as more lightning came at her, then from a pool of water the entire water spout struck it. Jumping down was a black haired boy with a pen, that activated and turned into a sword. Running they sliced down and destroyed the heartless.

"Hey, are you one of the gods Thomas mentioned, that got his immortality thanks to that crystal?"

"Yep, and next time you see Thomas, tell him I challenge him and his team to a good friendly camp half blood game of capture the flag"

"Your on"

Ashoka, Sora and Roxas vs Sidious

Firing a bolt of sith lightning, Ashoka used her lightsabre to absorb it, and sent it back at him, sending it flying back. As he flew back, Ashoka force pulled him back in as Roxas and Sora flew all three of their keyblades at him, flying her into the ceiling. Yowling he sent a field of electricity at them, paralyzing them all as he flew at Ashoka, his blade active, but bending over the blade flew over her before Ashoka sent a Brisingr straight into him. Smoking he rolled away as the electricity stopped. Sora then activated his and Ashoka's limit with Roxas as well. This three person limit was the ultimate attack of light

Focusing all three of them became coated in balls of light. Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Kingdom Key, Warrior's honor, Ashoka's original keyblade and Muddy Axeblade sent a beam of light into the stars, before it plummeted down straight on Sidious. Yowling he convolted in pain as now like comets of pure light they all flew straight at him, before rocking a massive explosion. The others then ran out to see what had happened, but Jaden was absent and the portals deactivated.

Sidious was on the ground, exhausted. But yelling he summoned a mega volt and sent it straight at Kairi and Namine as he petrified them all with lightning, but then Waspinator flew in and took the hit before exploding and quickly reforming. Then jumping down from the ceiling was a man, hunched back with a pharmacist outfit

"Hienz!" Sari and Sidious said in unison. This was Phineas's father.

"And now, for Waspinator and Hienz man's mega mode" Doofemsmirtz then formed as Waspinator blowed up and the armor covered Doofemsmirtz. The head part was spared as the head flew to the back to power the machine.

"Doofeniator!" and his cortosis staff formed to him.

"This is for Vanesssa" and flying he sliced down Sidious, taking his own lightsabre to do it. Snarling, Sidious tried to strangle him, but just exploded into blue dust.

"Doofensmirtz, I heard you were dead?" Sari said as they regained movement.

"Yes, I was in exile. But I returned, and I hope to set things right with his my son"

"You will" Sari said placing her hand on his shoulder. "He will be willing to listen"

Now for the credits ( Playing Simple and Clean)

Melody

Melody was back in her castle, embracing her mom with a hug.

"Your back, sweetie I missed you" Ariel cried.

"I, was a little foolish" Melody admitted.

"I'm sorry too, can you ever forgive me"

"Sure, if you let me keep them" as her dinosaur friends raced down into the castle happily

Ash

"Pika, Pika chu!" Pikachu yelled as its cheeks sparked. Lance and his Dragonite stared right back.

"Now, for the final battle between the Challenger Ash and the champion Lance, only one pokemon remains.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Dragonite, Draco Meteor" as the two pokemons attacked and the scene ended ( now I'll let you ponder it)

Jaypaw

"Jayfeather" Daisy wailed, carrying in Rosekit by her scruff. Jaypaw had gotten his full name after his adventure, and now he was a full medicine cat.

"She ate a bee, and it stung her in the throat" she wailed. Taking a wad of honey, she had her swallow it, coating the swelling with cool honey.

"Hey, Jayfeather if you have all the magic you said you have in that weird stick thing?"

"The keyblade?"

"Yeah, why didn't you just use that?"

"Simple, I'll save that for when a cat is about to die"

Aelita

Aelita and Jeremy were sitting on a boat in a middle of a Greenian lake, watching swans pass them. But before they had time to kiss

"Cannonball!" Odd yelled jumping into the lake.

"Odd" they yelled as he got them soaked. Now that their friends, as well as everyone elses were returning, it was becoming a huge pain

Jaden

Jaden was sitting, garbed in silver silk next to his returned Alexis, now in the court of the duel pharaohs

Aang

Now that he finally had his powers back under control, he stood above a gathered group of all three nations, with Katara next to him as he gave a great speech, rallying them all to the desire for a better world, where all three nations lived in peace

Later with both Aang and Eragon

"Step through this portal" Nigel Marvin told Eragon, Arya, Aang and Katara " and save your world's dying group"

"So, this thing will take us to the scene of the nest of broken eggs?" Arya questioned.

"Quite so, and you can retreive those eggs to help revive the race of dragons"

Ashitaka

Ashitaka was standing above the rock face, standing next to San, who had a gently rounded belly. He rubbed it lovingly, as she stared lovingly at him. Her wolves were behind him, snoring gently

Sari, Ashoka and Thomas

"Okay girls, it is time to help you catch up with your training with your keyblade." Thomas explained to them, as they heard the happy laughter of their friends reuinited with their loved ones.

"Doc, oh Doc I missed you"

"Hey Omi, how've ya bin"

"Henri, just because you were trapped in the darkness doesn't give you permission to be a pig!"

"Jade, what did you do!"

"Wadi, give me back my belt!"

"JOHNNY!"

"Now we need to prepare for bringing back Kiki and Dani to their respective worlds. They need to go home.

"But what about Ben" Sari brought up.

"Love must involve many twists" Thomas noted.

" Namine, are you going to be done in there soon, Roxas and Sora are supposed to meet us at the little island beach in 10 minutes" Kairi humorlessly complained. She knew Namine was nervous about going out to the island for the first time, but really…

" Kairi, I'm almost changed, you can get ready for Sora in a minute" Namine teased as Kairi blushed. It took a lot of explaining about the whole concept of nobodies and their adventure, along with some "force related persuasion" from Thomas to get their parents to allow Namine and Roxas to stay with them. It was nice for Roxas and Namine to be whole and independent, if still connected by blood. In a sense, Namine was Kairi's twin, same with the connection with Roxas and Sora" I'm done" Namine said stepping out of the bathroom in a pure white Bikini (one of those bikinis whose top went from the shoulders down to the bottom of the chest area, forgive me I'm not a girl so I don't really know the classification) and a bikini bottom like a mini skirt except, well not an actual skirt.

" Well, let me get changed first" Kairi said running into the bathroom. Namine just leaned against the wall and hummed a song (simple and clean). Kairi was a notoriously fast cloth changer. She then walked out in a pink bikini, which was more of the standard type of bikini. " Now should we keep them waiting" Kairi asked before the both of them walked out to the boat dock. However they each grabbed a bag with things like towels, sunscreen and the like

Blah etcetera etcetera traveling the channel between the islands

" Hey guys" Kairi waved as they got off on the island. Sora and Roxas were there, in swim trunks of black and white colors respectively. A black and white swim suited Riku was also there.

So on So on Roxas, Sora and Riku went out on the waves while Kairi and Namine laid out on the sand and tanned.

" You know Kairi, I have really never been to a beach" Namine brought up

" Really"

" Really, and I am glad I brought this" Namine said taking out a sketchpad from her bag. She took out some pencils and started drawing

" Namine, why do you like drawing so much"?

" I like expressing my feelings. In my time before I met you, I was always stuck with big old let me downs in personality; such as DIZ or Marluxia. Better to express your feeling in picture than words in such cases".

Later that night..

They had fixed themselves a bon fire pit. They chopped down some firewood and had built up a nice flame.

" You know, Roxas your surprisingly good at surfing" Namine brought up

" Thanks Namine"

" You know Sora, you may have a new rival to surfing perfection" Kairi teased

" Kairi" Sora said playfully teasing

" Namine, I noticed you drawing earlier, did you manage to finish" Roxas asked

" Yes" Namine said showing off her drawing. It was of the five of them sitting on the beach, Sora holding Kairi and Roxas holding her.

" Namine, why do I look so sad" Riku asked confused

" Simple, you don't have a girlfriend" Namine said. At that everyone but Riku burst into laughing.

" Come on!!"

Epilogue

These noted occur over a period about 20 after 10 new keys when they are 18 in the story

Sora and Kairi married when they reached marriage age and lived happily together, as did Roxas and Namine. Sora became the mayor of Destiny islands; Kairi became his secretary of Destiny islands (Aka kingdom hearts mentioned that a new girl was in the mayors house). Sora and Kairi had two children, the older brother named Sutomu at 18 ( Japanese for storm) who had Sora's limbs and Kairi's facial features and a younger sister Kumo 14 ( Japanese for cloud) who looked like 14 year old Kairi with Sora's hand. ( The names are because they are the fusion of their names that are sky and wave).

Namine became a successful author, writing and illustrating several successful books while Roxas volunteered his time with Sora as the head of the towns educational department. They had fraternal twins, a 17 year old Boy named Ranpu ( Japanese Light) who looked like a younger Roxas with more of Namine's hair and a girl Haku ( Japanese shortened twilight) who was more like Namine but with Roxas's hair in retrospect to Ranpu's looks.

And now for a secret movie

In a green torn up place, two figures fell and landed in a flash of blue light.

"Ugh, what happened. Time and space travel is such a headache giver, right Ven" she said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, same here Aqua" he said pushing himself up. They then saw a legion of gooey creatures enter a cave. Nodding they snuck in after them, before gasping. Heroes upon heroes were just, locked up here in cages. Agreeing without words, they activated their keyblades, freeing several of the heroes. This caused a massive pandemonium, but alas all but two heroes were recaptured, Aqua and Ven included. These two heroes fled, unsure of their future


	49. Three writer univeses collide, not canon

Static ( note this chapter is more of a fill in as I wait for Omnitrix1 to write out the next one, I was having writing issues This chapter is more humor and message than true part of the story

" Muwhaaa, I am back" Tonto said with his computer. " I always buy things with a money back guarentee" he turned it on to show the group flying to Sidious's castle.

" Pause"

In the ship

" Hey, I can't move" Ashoka

In the lair

" Good, now lets, reformat the story"

In a series of funny things

10 key _beach_

" Hey, when did we get on a beach, and in swimsuits" Kairi asked confused ( you imagine the swimsuits, don't feel like writing them out today)

" Hey, where are Jaden and Jaypaw" Ashoka asked confused.

" Help, big fish, eating us" Jaden yelled trying to keep a big fish from swallowing them. Then it got hot in their and the fish spat them out

Pause

" No, lets try"

10 key cats

" Meow, hey" Eragon said trying not to become a full cat. They all became cats in reference to their respective hair and skin tones.

" Hey, I have whiskers" Sari said twitching her nose.

" What is going on here" Ashoka asked curious.

" I call JayStar"

Pause

" Nope, still not, lets add a denzel"

10 key fairies

" Hey look I'm a fairy" Aelita said flying around.

" This is just wrong" Ashitaka said embarresed. Then a hunchbacked man appeared.

"FAIRIES"

"RUN" asohka screamed

Then a bunch of random ones

10 key fire breathing badgers

" AHHHH"

10 key raining gumballs

" YAYAAA"

10 key everyones Luigi

"?"

10 key clones

" I am Ashoka 534"

10 key caveman

" Ugg"

10 key murder mysteries

" Whoever is doing that stop it"

10 key penguins with machine guns

" Who let ricco in hear?"

" Work, stop doing that" Tonto said hitting his computer. Then a keyblade fashioned in the image of the three Eds was chucked at him. Yelling he jumped out of the way as a group of keybearers with surprisingly Ashoka walked in.

" Who are you clown's"

" We are the heroes of Kingdom hearts, Balance of power. We are Micheal, Ricu, Zach, Ashley, Jackie, Mission and our Ashoka"

" Yeah, your toga girl"

" Why do people call us that" Ashoka puffed as they called out keyblades.

" You guys aren't even supposed to be here, your Sacred Keybearer66's characters"

" We have a Green Card for these stories, like you man" Ricu noted. However Tonto underestimated them

" You can't best me, I am an omnitrix guardian, and I will..." he began before Micheal blew him away with strong winds. Then a volt of massively powerful electricity struck him, then a slab of earth. Then he felt a stampede of lemmings come out of nowhere and smother him.

" What, I am a nature girl" Jackie noted. Then he was scorched, then Ashoka struck him with a lot of water, soaking him before Mission froze him.

" Okay, this thing is going down" Micheal said pulling the plug, then destroying it. Then lifting him with Air he said

" Well, this has been fixed. We must return to our story, Kingdom hearts: balance of power where the 10 new keys keybearers...."

" Except the other me" Ashoka put in.

" Will face off against us" he finished. " And, you guys don't mind if he can be our practice dummy". As they left Ashley wispeared.

" Oh, and other versions of us, minus Mission got in the latest C force chapter. Biggest chapter in this writers universe"


	50. Final mix

Well, its my birthday on the 21st, so to honor it and the long lived joy of 10 new keys, I'm adding a final mix, featuring a mysterious enemy from the future! Note this chapter is not canon, it will give you guys an idea of my future plans. Those who can name the villains that are shown here will be applauded. And note, Aang's powers will be normalized.

Right before the group had reached the chamber that Sidious would be in, they found a large, black portal. Looking at it curiously, they entered the chamber. As they entered it, they found themselves in a destroyed town, on a world that none of them knew. A black hole spun overhead. A golden light burst down from the black hole, as a giant figure, covered in a harsh golden yellow light that obscured most details, slowly fell from the black hole.

"Who are you?" Sora asked confused. The figure remained silent, but a telepathic voice rang out.

"The master of time, I am. Prepare to meet oblivion!" The group summoned their weapons as more harsh golden light illuminated the figure. A large scythe formed in his hands. He swung it at them, with the combined strengths of Ashitaka, Eragon and Sora barely able to hold it back, for 10 seconds as they were forced straight into a building, collapsing it.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. The mouse jumped on his keyblade, and together their energies melded into a bolt of lightning bolts, blasting straight into the figure. It barely did anything.

"This bores me" he became transparent and stepped back, as a dark cloaked figure, who resembled Dren appeared in front of him. The figure charged. He locked blades with Ashoka, holding her back before she closed her eyes, and a force wave sent the dark figure flying. He regained footing on top of a ruined spire of a wrecked office building.

"Meet the darkness of aqua!" he raised a sword into the air, as black meteors flew down straight at them. The keybearers dodged them with acuracy.

"Saphira!" Eragon called as his dragon flew to him. Jumping on her back, he flew straight at the figure, before tossing his keyblade at the figure, impacting and sending the figure falling into open space. Saphira then cooked the figure, as the giant golden figure got substancial.

"So, you persist. You remind me of the man who released me!" he pointed the scythe into the air, as dark tendrils of force lightning flew in all directions. The heroes all got blasted by the energy and were knocked down.

"Curaga!" Sora yelled as healing flowers appeared over their heads. They all regained their energy. Sari tossed a power orb at the strange golden figure, who whacked it away with a flick of his wrist. Aelita tossed a energy field and Eragon added a burst of Brisingr fire, but he knocked back both blasts rather easily.

"Be hold the powers of darkness!" he sent his scythe into the air and had it impact into the ground, sending up dark flames that engulfed the fighting area. Melody doused the flames with water, but the smoke obscured their vision.

"I got it!" Aang used his airbending to blow the smoke away, and funneled it around the golden being. The figure released a blast of energy that cleared away the nasty smelling smoke.

"This bores me" he became transparent and stepped back, as a green skinned figure in white and red floated in from the sky.

"Take this, fenton lovers!" he blasted at them with pink ghost powers like Dani's, knocking Kairi into a wall.

"Be gone ghost, Pikachu!" Pikachu zapped the ghost with a powerful volt of electricity, knocking him straight into a wrecked building.

"Cheese logs" he cursed, before duplicating himself around Pikachu. He blasted the poor mouse, sending him smoking into the air.

"No, Pikachu!" Jaden yelled "Go, Flame Wingman!" his monster appeared next to him and blasted the ghost with fire from his red dragon arm.

"That won't do me in, boy! Being friends with the failure will cost you all!"

"Oh really?" Jayfeather meowed, before hitting the ghost with both his elements surging in his keyblades. The ghost vanished, and the figure reappeared.

"Interesting" the figure mused. He then easily blocked a power orb, a energy field and a thunderbolt at the same time with one hand.

"Pathetic mortals, I will destroy you and the world that freed me!" he charged up two glowing green balls of magic in his hand.

"Avada Kedarva!" curses flew out of each hand, causing the buildings that got hit by them to burst into flames.

"Enjoy being alone, cat!" the figure swung his weapon down at the blind cat, who was saved by Jaden's keyblade blocking the attack. However, Jaden crumpled, panting.

"My blade shall sear your soul!" Jaden collapsed as Jayfeather used nature magic to revitalize him, narrowly avoiding a blast of force lightning afterwords.

"Go, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" his human like dolphin appeared next to him before blasting straight at the golden figure with a sonic blast. The figure shrugged it off and blasted the dolphin, destroying him and sending Jaden flying, before Ashitka smacked the figure upside the head with all of his cursed strength, knocking him to the ground, dazed. Roxas, Namine, Melody, Ashoka and Ashitaka then began rapidly smacking him with their keyblades, before the figure roared a sonic blast that knocked them away as he pushed himself up.

"You can not defeat the father of the gods!" the figure laughed as he watched the beings below him pant. Eragon then took flight on Saphira, Aang's keyblade went glider, Jayfeather used his tail to spin his keyblades helicopter style and Aelita sprouted her angelic wings, as they began to slash at his arms. He flapped his arms like a condor taking flight, knocking the pests into the town, smashing a rather old and moldy warehouse.

"I am empowered by two of the greatests heroes and two of the darkest villians in the universe! I am the new universe's master, I will scrub the worlds clean!" he rose his scythe into the air and started to tear open a hole across the worlds.

"This bores me" he became transparent and stepped back, as hundreds of gray, long limbed, freakous creatures from the world that Thomas and company used as a villian prison for guys like Ozai, appeared in swarms. They started to make clicking noises, and charged at the heroes. Sora knocked a few back with his keyblade, as Namine and Kairi were back to back holding them off. Eragon slashed a few to the land of the deceased, and Aang blew on his bison whistle, the loud sound distracting and immobolizing the sonar using beasts.

As they had just managed to get the monsters away from themselves, new creatures appeared, ones that was 10 feet long and resembled a giant scorpion. They scuttelled towards them, in a strange way. They made large jumps and bursts of speed by blasting some gas explosion out of their rears.

"Okay, that's just gross" Sora commented as he jumped away from a large stinger. The creatures scuttled their way towards Ashoka, and blasted her with their rear end explosiveness, but using the force, she contained the gasses, until they gained power and burst the force power away, making a giant hole in the cracked pavement below. The creatures then got sight of the remaining future predators, and the two species started to fight each other.

"Those monsters and hagrid's creations not good enough for you?" the figure shrugged as he reappeared.

"Stop those diversions and fight with honor!" Saphira hissed.

"You dare order me, lizard, Avada Kedarva!" a blast of green light flew at Saphira. She unleashed a burst of fire, the two blasts impacting and exploding. The heroes were knocked back, as the figure was not phased.

"Prepare to meet a enemy in the face of a ally!" he laughed as he was illuminated in a green light. He rose into the air, as his body became that of a large, sort of fighter creature.

"Wait, that's one of Ben's aliens!" Sari gasped.

"As I said, a enemy in the face of a ally, or your crush, freak Sumdac. Did you honestly think only one had the omnitrix? For that matter, I found his essence to be tasty, slightly spiced with geek with a tiny pinch darkness" he laughed deeply, before stomping his foot down at them. They ran for cover as the foot crushed a ruined Taco Bell.

"Hey, I like Tacos!" Jaden yelled as the giant took his sights to him.

"Eatos isn't here to help you today, AVADA KEDARVA!" Jaden ran for his life as the blast narrowly missed him.

"Bow to the new ruler of the universe" he yelled as Eragon and Saphira took flight.

"You wish" he laughed, slashing at the giants arm. Roxas was stabbing at his foot, Jaden and Neos were pounding at his ankle and Sari and Ashoka was tossing power orbs, propelled at higher speeds with the force at his head.

"The riders will not be permitted to rise!" the giant swung his arms at the dragon rider, but Eragon jumped off Saphira as he sunk his blade into the giants arm. He yelled, as he swung his arm and Eragon was forced to fall, before Saphira intercepted and broke her riders fall.

"I absorbed the son of the fates, you will bow to my ultimate power!" he rose his arms, that became a night shaded black, dotted with white stars. A large white circle formed around his arms, as a ultimate power started to form in it.

"NO!" all the keyblade wielders yelled. It was then that a infinity omnitrix symbol appeared above them all.

Sora and Roxas ran up the giant's leg, sinking their keyblades into his knee. Kairi and Namine blasted a large beam of light into the chest of the giant. Melody rose up high in a giant wave, as a torrent of twisting waves struck his arm. Ash tossed dozens of pokeballs into the air, releasing every pokemon he had ever caught. He aimed his keyblade, as a blast of light from the blade fused with the strongest attack each of his pokemon could muster, striking the massive villian in the leg that Sora and Roxas weren't attacking.

Jayfeather jumped into the air, before vanishing and being replaced with 5 facsmiles of himself, each made up of either shadow, river, wind, thunder or sky. The Jayfeather copies pushed themselves into one of the giants armpits. Aelita flew into the air, before letting out a loud note of music. Hundreds of rocks started to fall, impacting into the figures's back. Jaden focuses, as the spirit of all the cards in his collection appeared around him. He jumped into the air, as his forces impacted into the giants stomach.

Aang's tatoos glowed, as he entered the avatar state. Focusing, he became cloaked in a sphere of air, as rings of water, earth and fire formed inside the ring. He collided into the giants chin. Eragon flew up in Saphira, flying straight into the giant's ear, fitting himself and Saphira, as he started to cut the inner parts of his ear, leaving giant welts in the divine earwax. Ashitaka jumped from foot to knee to chest muscle to nose, forcing himself into it as he also began cutting at the snot encrusted body part.

Sari skated straight at the large being, glowing a blue light. She struck his foot with her blade, blasting cyber energy deeper and deeper into him. Finally, Ashoka used the force to propel herself up to his hand, and sunk both of her blades into the flesh as she sent a force blast into his neck. Groaning, the divine being fell, as the heroes landed, watching the figure crash and destroy the city.

"This, isn't over, this is your future. The universe, will once again be mine, and when that time comes, you, your friends, and all who oppose me, will be erased from the fabric of space, and time, so says I..." he vanished back to the future.


	51. A future chapter, melds another universe

The Future, twenty or so years ahead ( Note this doesn't affect DarkMoonPrincessAzara's cannon as this occurs before her story begins when some people try to destroy the keybearers, or some of them in their dimmension) I also will note that the style will be adapted slightly to match hers for more, as in song backgrounds. Look them up on Youtube if your lost on their sounds. of the future kids of heroes look at Thomas adventure Story part 3 Chapter 7

Greenia; Music Reviving Hollow Bastion, non battle Radiant Garden theme

A young boy, age four with reddish brown hair and red eyes was looking around. He wore a suit like KH1 Riku, but instead green with red stripes. Approaching a tree, he pushed a small rock, exposing a button that he intentionally stepped upon. A keypad appeared, which he added in the code. A door opened in the tree, and getting inside it he was flushed downwards. At the end he got out into a hidden labratory. Inside it was a a girl with pink hair and glasses in a blue jumper dress.

"Hey Einette, is everyone here" he asked, sounding older then he should.

"Yes we are here batty" a girl with tan brown hair with a giant red and black scar teased.

"It's John, not Batty Miyako!" he said sounding younger, then reverted his tone. " Why is he here".

A gray blind Tom was sitting in the shadows, licking his paws. " You kids aren't nearly as stealthy as your parents. I smelt young Garrow and after that it was easy."

"Sorry" a elvish black haired boy with a brown tunic apologized, " Jayfeather is always around and we can't wait for nature to take him"

"Yes, and only your father and he knows why" John sighed. "Einette, you said something's up?"

"Yeah, you and your secret hero group being some sort of justice league, when your parents aren't looking. Don't bother lying, I read all of your minds" Jayfeather laughed " well, not John because if I did, and Seras found that out I'm going to need fang fitting"

Music Rising Tensions

Ignoring him she began popping up five images, of a scared blond man, a dark tabby, a pointed eared elf thing, a dark haired teen and of a ice harpy looking person.

"That's Tigerstar, and Azula" Jayfeather said shocked. "They died twenty years ago, before Kaoru was born" he said mentioning Miyako's older sister, and oldest of the hero children.

"Yes, these are five villians our parents faced ages ago, the vampire hunter Paladin Alexander anderson ( Accidently called Alex Alexander), former Shadowclan and Tigerclan leader Tigerstar, Cyniclon Dren, Fire Princess Azula and Dark Acoytle Asajj Ventress.

"Azula, the crazed scyopath and one of my parents most dangerous foes, so I have been told" Kya, Aang and Katara's daughter in a blue dress with a pouch of water hidden under it said shocked.

"And that Alexander, my mother told me stories of the times she fought her, he even beat Kiki and Ben 10 as kids" John said concerned.

"And Tigerstar is my grandfather, pity you thing destroying him in the Collossus would end him forever" Jayfeather meowed.

"uh, Jayfeather, you don't mind leaving do you" Garrow asked nicely.

"Okay, let me first find Seras, oh then San and all of the parents who you little guys belong to" Jayfeather teased before heading to the door. Scared John ran with super natural speed to block him.

"No, no stay we need your wisdom, and your silence" John came up quickly " and your insight against them".

This pleased Jayfeather, so he backed off his little escapade.

"They have surfaced in another dimmension" Einette told them. That stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Hey at least little dhampir over there can try to match his father's accomplishments" A beautiful yellow haired girl laughed before John gave her a shut up or I kill you look.

"I belive it would be best we split up into five teams, one per each world" Einette noted.

"Of two, and send the child of one of their nemesis's, for nostalgic reasons" John smiled as he said this.

"Sure, lets send Kiki's infant son Ken, with no powers like her or Ben to face a dangerous elf thing with a grudge, that makes perfect sense" a dirty blond haired girl with a slender figure, the daughter of Roxas and Namine said sarcasticly.

"Haku, I do see the point" John admitted. "Okay myself and Sally can take Alexander, that is if your up to it" John asked the daughter of Sari sumdac with her exact looks from Sari at age eight.

"Totally" she said cracking her knuckles.

"Jayfeather, perhaps you and Haku can take on Tigerstar, if that works" Eintette proposed.

"Round two, okay and I'll even take Twilight as well" he said refering to Haku.

"Asajj is in Alegesia, that should be Garrow and, well who else" John asked.

"Well, maybe Tisa?" Garrow brought up " she may have some insight against a sith"

"She isn't a Jedi, she's adopted but true she may have an idea or two, okay your on Tisa" Jayfeather mewed to the young Togurta in a cute little purple skirt thing like that of Sally, her best friend. Jayfeather always chuckled at this, their mothers, adopted or not had quite the rivally as teens.

"Bring it" she said spinning her laser rifle, then barely catching it before backing away with a nervous chuckle.

"Now for Azula, Kya definatly, but Ven is sick. So who else" Eintette began. " Oh, what about me. I have this cool hover scooter I want to try out and...."

"Sure" Kya cut her off before she embaresed herself. " Liberty, can you manage that computer, uh Liberty?" Kya asked before she noticed the blond from before reading the manual.

"Okay, Dren, dren who to send" John mumbled,

"Jen and Shred?" Kya suggested.

"Those two lovebirds, their preparing to be married, poor Omni he's about to get Tonto as an in law" Jayfeather laughed.

"I will go" a blue haired blue eyed muscular boy, Terra the son of Aqua and Ven said. He wore the same cloths as his namesake, and the same determined attitude.

"So will I" Miyako said calmly.

"Good, everyone else stay here in case of back up becoming nessasary"

Her Vampiric Woods ( Twilight) Normal Theme Deep Jungle (regular not fighting Deep Jungle) Battle Theme Pirates Gigue ( KH Neverland fighting theme, I have no idea why)

"So, what do you know of this dude" Sally said looking around.

"He hates Vampires" he shrugged "I'm a dhampir and my mother, well lets say the dislike is heriditary" he said before running deeper into the woods. Sighing she followed him. Stopping he smelled the air in a glade.

"Their are vampires here, not my kind, or half kind anyway" he shrugged. Looking around he saw some sort of shovel sword locked in a tree. Pulling it out he felt a bit of holy anti vampire power, his genes made it fail against him but he still detected it.

"He was here" he said before hearing a howl. Running with Sally trying to keep up. As they crossed into the Puche tribal lands to their not knowing they saw a large, black wolf with several of the blade shovel things around him. The wolf panting fell out cold. And standing over him was the holy nutcase himself, Alexander Anderson.

"Dark shapeshifting creature, I silence you" he said in a scottish accent as a blade began a process of rising, before a power orb struck him from behind. Turning he saw John and Sally, John with the star seeker and Sally panting from the running. Immediatly he turned his back to the wolf.

Beging Pirates Girgue

"Why I reconize that look, your the daughter of the dark creatin Seras Victoria, the fledgeling of that acursed Alcurd!" he said raising his blades.

"Yes, yes I am" he said calmly.

"I couldn't kill your mother, but maybe I can kill you" and with that he lunged. Rolling out the way he slashed the keyblade across him, but the scar healed up.

"Ew, that is gross" Sally said turning green before sending a power orb into the paladin, briefly stopping him as John flipped mid air ( yes he fights like Mickey) and his blade quickly met his a few times before the keyblade struck Anderson again. As he healed himself again, he stopped to Sally.

"WE need a new strategy, this isn't working. Ug, if only I could open a portal or something..."

"Wait, maybe we just need to trick him" she said. Smiling at the thought he turned back to Anderson. Charging he glowed as he activated Aras Aracum, striking Anderson harsley, but as he healed himself Sally sent a power orb into him. As he healed he was vunerable, and that power orb took advantage of that as he fell to the ground panting.

"Strike Raid" John said tossing his blade, defeating Anderson.

"You, filthy beast. I will return" and with that he dissapeared. Turning they helped the wolf up.

"Okay Liberty, target is silent, I think. How are the other teams doing?"

In her Warriors Forest (Adventure on the Savannha Pride Lands Theme, Battle theme Roses and Thorns from I think enchanted Domain Birth By sleep)

The dark shadow phantom of Tigerstar was wandering around the construction area, looking for a way to take out Squirlflight, that pest vermin daughter of Firestar. Seeing a Bulldozer, he had an evil idea.

"You see anything" Haku asked Jayfeather, looking around from downwind of the cats behind a rock.

"....."

"Oh, sorry my bad"

"Hey, I've had to get used to it, but I can tell that Tigerstar hasn't appeared yet" Jayfeather mewed. Then a loud booming noise was heard.

"That can't be good" Haku said scared.

"You have something to hit things with" Jayfeather asked. Shruging she focused, and the Twilight Blaze keyblade appeared to her. Seeing it mentally they prepared for the coming thing. Then comming out was just a two leg monster ( Bulldozer) but with a dark tabby pelt ( Paint) and amber eyes ( Lights). Seeing this through Haku, Jayfeather knew that Tigerstar possesed it.

(Tiger Bulldozer thing then transformers like Landmine from Transformers Cybertron, but themed after Tigerstar and had a Shadowclan symbol on it)

"What" Brambleclaw, Jayfeather's father said surprised as did the other cats.

Start Roses and Thorns

"Hello, Son, daughter. I can't help but think that your missing a half clan cat, yes where is Feather whats her name?" he mocked before Fire Star ( the keyblade) flew through its right upper wheel. Jumping down Jayfeather twisted in mid air before striking him with the other keyblade on his tail. Stumbling he recovered as Fire Star formed back into Jayfeather's mouth.

"Come on, I'm over 20 moons old, give me a challenge Tigerstar" he laughed.

"Jayfeather, your still alive" he said unbeliving.

"I am, but how I am is my greatest secret. I'm not going to give it away to anyone here" he mewed as Haku jumped down, her long hair flying as she took her keyblade and pointed it at Tigerstar.

"Uh, anyone following?" Tawnypelt mewed. No one answered.

"Why, if it ain't a daughter of two nothings" he laughed before punching down on her, Twilight blaze barely holding the fist back as Jayfeather sliced at the arm. Flailing it in pain he spun and kicked Jayfeather away, who used his keyblades, now both on his tail to stop his richochet before sending them rapidly into Tigerstar, as Twilight blaze followed in suit.

"Do not harm me, Grandson" he cried ( note no change in my canon, boo CrowfeatherXLeafpool)

"What, whose son is he?" Brambleclaw mewed, but before Tigerstar answered

"Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, whatever the last one is" Jayfeather said as he dissapeared and the five copies of him representing the clans formed around Tigerstar. Then a blast of Thunder, then Sky ( the whatever), then Shadow, Then wind and finally River struck him, causing him to explode into darkness. Landing he licked his paws like it was nothing.

"Okay Lib, we're clean here. How are the others doing" he said before he and Haku walked off before the others could question him, but too late.

"Wait, who are you" SquirelFlight mewed. Turning he laughed.

"You may know, you may not?"

In Her Alegesia ( Theme Home of Dragons Regular Land of Dragons Theme, Battle Theme Corrupted Kingdom hearts 2)

"Lets do this" Tisa said acting like some sort of tough person, before Garrow grabbed her shoulder.

"Tisa, you need to do me something big. You need to make sure my mother and father, well the ones in this dimmension aren't near the fight" she nodded and picking her up for a piggyback they ran towards the Varden camp sneakily. He also detected Ventress nearby, and soon saw her slowly walking towards the wall. In a attempt to stop her archers rained hundreds of arrows, but with the force she stopped them before she also snapped them. Panicking the varden called Eragon to confront the wierd woman. Garrow easily heard their conversation.

"Who are you, do you work for Galbatorix?"

"I did, until I was destroyed" she said icily cold, and Eragon was unnerved even so was Saphira. Garrow was able to pick up their thoughts easily do to being his son, albiet his dimmensions Eragon and Arya's child. Then raising her hands Eragon floated in the air as he was choked. But as Saphira hissed and prepared to atack

Star Corrupted

"Don't do it Dragon or he drops dead" she told her, but then a green ball of magic struck her. It was Arya. Yelling she took her sword and tried to be head Assaj, but with her lightsabres she cut them down, to a shocked Arya but before she could end it a blast of energy took her by surprise. It was Garrow. As Tisa ran to help Eragon, he stood in front of his mother as he un sheathed Unbitr.

"Why I know who you are" Asajj hissed. But before she could say it Garrow charged, with blade meeting blade. Keyblades and riders swords contained trace amounts of Cortosis, keeping Lightsabres from destroying them. As he met each swift strike with another, he quickly thrusted his sword to cut off a hand of hers. Cryings as the lightsabre flew away as her hand did, she angrily rushed him, before de gripping Unbitr. But before she could kill him, he sent her away with magic. But panting he fell, barely concious.

"That was a fool act" she told him brushing away dust off her robe. "Your too much like your father, and your grandfather" and with that she charged, only for Tisa, who had the lost lightsabre but replaced the red crystal with a green, jumped in and sliced her other hand off. Then Arya heisted her up and through her down dead.

"Garrow, please stay awake" Tisa cried. Opening his eyes Garrow managed to pull himself up.

"Garrow, where did you get that name?" Eragon said recovered. Panicking, he called in base.

"The fool is being inquistive, mission complete. Warp" and with that the two returned back.

"Wierd"

In her Avataria ( World Theme Avatar the Last airbender theme without words, Battle theme, well against Azula it is the same as Sephiroth)

"Is this thing safe" Kya said nervously as they flew across the forest in a blue hover scooter, like a real Overwing.

"Yes it is, its fast, safe for the enviorment and silent" Einette commented before they heard a loud boom.

"I say that may be our loon, come on" Kya said determined making sure her water pouch was still on. They then heard the sound of crackling fire blasts. They then saw their target, the one winged dark Azula.

Star One winged Angel

"When did you get to fly" Aang said trying to blow her away, but she mearely flew over the wind before fire balls rained down.

"You lost your touch , keybearer" she yelled. Kya gulped. Azula was crazy, but she didn't realize that they weren't in the same dimmension. They had to fix this before she said something to destroy the contiunity.

"Uh, I have a key, but it only opens one door?" Aang said avoiding the balls of fire.

"That's not the one I'm looking for. You know, the one you used to defeat Ozai!"

"Hey, just because Aang had some trouble, no lack of responsibility to you doesn't mean you can mock him with the future like that" Socka yelled. Azula had an odd glint in her eyes before flying and grabbing Socka and holding him in the air.

"Let go of him" Toph said lobbying a boulder at her, but she merely kicked it into dust once.

"That can't be azula, its much more darkness in her then normal

"You die" she said lighting her hand with fire. Socka Squirmed before a yellow orb flew at her from nowhere. As it hit a energy web shot all over here, causing her to drop Socka where Toph caught him, with a blush. Running at them were two girls, one tan with grey eyes who looked water tribe and the other in a blue jumper dress with pink hair and glasses, who knew what she was.

"You, you are the spawn of that pink whitch, and her geek I'd have to guess" she spat.

"Hey, my parents aren't whitch's or geeks" she said angrily fixing her glasses.

"And you, oh I know who you are, your...." she began before a water whip from the girl struck Azula shutting her up. Focusing a blade of water formed to Kya, and Einette charged up an energy orb. Firing the orb missed but the water sword struck Azula, who smashed it with fire before grabbing Kya and tossing her into the ground, with a huge dust boom.

"It took that carbon copy of the phantom all of what duplicated power she had to stop me" she said with a fiery aura. "You can't"

"Oh yeah" Einette said creating a giant orb and tossing it into Azula, who was hit and flew down. Then running Kya created a water whip and used it to grab a branch and like Spider man flew into the air.

"Great, her mothers smarts and her fathers ingenuity, stupid..." Azula was about to say before a water whip, and energy field struck her, sending her to the ground, and she faded away

"WHo are you guys anyway" Socka said looking at them.

"Einette, help" Kya wispered.

"Your skill, can you teach me those techniques" Katara asked politley. Her mother, rather another version of her mother wanted to learn from her, help.

"UH, your learn in your own time, return" and with that they vanished.

"What, are they from the fu..." Socka began before a portal opened and dozens of darts struck them, causing them to fall asleep with amnesia to that thought.

Her Mew City ( Regular theme In a wonderful fantasy( I think its the theme of Castle of Dreams) Battle Theme Unversed theme

"Terra, you see that dude?" Miyako said looking around the city.

"Nope" then quieter he asked " uh, you can hide that scar right?"

"Yes" she said with a powder case. As she powdered she noted "I was given this to hide it" then she sniffed the air.

"I smell him. He is in there" and with that they barged into Cafe Mew Mew.

Begin Unversed Theme

" What" Zoey said shocked as two people, a blue haired blue eyed muscular boy with a wierd brown sword like a key and a girl with medium dark brown hair and a lot of powder over one of her brown eyes.

"Hey, are you sure Dren is going to pop up here" the boy asked after looking around.

"Dren?!" they all said shocked, the five mews.

"Yes, making his grand return on a new stage" Dren's voice said up top of the cealing, with a rose.

"New Stage?" Renee said confused.

"Yes" and with that the area began to warp.

"Oh, I still have a few tricks"

Back in Greenia ( Reviving Hollow Bastion)

"Okay, Teams 1-4 are back" John noted at the returned groups.

"But where are Terra and Miyako?" Jayfeather asked looking around, despite not being able to see.

"And where have you Been!!" Seras said warping in, along with Arya, Namine, Sari, Ashoka, Katara, San, Ben, Kiki and Aelita, albeit all but the first two look older. All of the parents were quite worried, but it was mixed with anger

"Uh, I was supervising them" Jayfeather mewed.

"Still, where is Miyako, and Aqua says she can't find Terra!" San said angirly.

"Uh, John you mind" Liberty began before John showed the image of the five mews and the missing two being beat up by Dren and hundreds of Predycite controled Future PRedators.

"Egad" Kiki said.

"Yeah, they got into a few other places, and we were taking them out. Myself and Sally took out Anderson, Jayfeather and Haku Tigerstar, Garrow and Tisa Asajj and Kya and Einette Azula."

"Okay, we'll discuss this later" Seras said crossing her arms. "But we have to stop Dren before they get killed"

"Ben, Kiki your up for it. Round two" Ashoka asked.

Returning to Unversed theme

"Now, I wonder what happens if I kill you" Dren said holding Kiki by her throat. Terra, struggling up fell down as he tried to help. Then from out of nowhere a portal opened, and a giant red manta flew out of nowhere and blasted him with a green blast, followed by a tall woman with short blond hair, but oddly she had a mew tail and her hair ubstruckted her ears.

"You two" Dren said scared. He dropped Kiki younger as he did this, and looking at the woman she said

"Wait, is that, me?" and with that monkey ears became visible to confirm it.

"True" she told her " I am a version of you from the future, as is this Dren. It's complicated, but beware the future is not set in stone, nor will it affect me" and as then did the manta change. Also Dren sealed the others off, to confront the two alone with his monsters

(Ben flet his body crystalize and cover in a green crystal. Flash and he was)

"Diamondhead" and with that he sent giant crystals into the monster predators. Then with shards he struck them in their vunerable weak eyes, killing them. Then Kiki took out her tambourine and then it was covered in winds. Charging she spun it, sending a giant blast of air into Dren, sending him flying before it was covered in a fiery aura. Tossing it it struck Dren like a chakram.

"What, I can't do that?" Kiki said as her older, and alternate older self used all of that cool techniques.

"I haven't forgot what you and your friends did to Deep blue and the others" he panted as Ben and Kiki faced him " and I won't allow you to do it to me" and with that swirling darkness trapped the two.

"Now, watch as it drains your light" but they had a stronger bond then he remembered, thanks to their son. They broke out, and then

(Ben felt his body grow and humongofy. Flash and he was)

"WAY BIG" and then hey crushed Dren under foot.


	52. A 10 new keys special, Jaden vs Argost

Well, since 10 new keys is still popular, and my 1 year aniversary of the story is upcoming, a special chapter. This is a heavy Yu Gi OH chapter

Jaden Vs ???

In Pharaoh Kingdom

"Missing your friends boy?!" a voice said behind Jaden, who was watching the flowing Nile. Turning, Jaden saw a hunchbacked man, with a bone white mask. He wore a blue cloak.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jaden asked cautiously. The man chuckled.

"Greetings and Bienvenue, Jaden Yuki, I am V. V Argost" he focused as his arm summoned a white duel disk. "And I challenge you to a shadow game!"

"Wait, what!?" Jaden stepped back a little.

"I am the villian who took out Cryptonia, but I got lost after a while. Then I heard about what you brats did to our ultimate plan. For that, you will pay. You have severed the connections in your heart to your friends by traveling to this world, and now you will pay the price!"

"That's what you think, I may be on my own, but my friends are still in my heart" he placed a hand on his heart. "Decides, get your game on!" and he activated his keyblade.

"Villian first" Argost smiled as he drew a card. " I play a monster faced down, and I end my turn"

"That's it? Well, my draw" and Jaden drew a card.

"I summon, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and the blue human like dolphin appeared.

Attack 600

Defense 800

"Time for his special effect, by discarding one card, I can destroy a monster in your hand" he discarded the hero Necroshade to fire a sonar wave into Argost's hand. It hit a smith like monster and destroyed it.

"No, my Smith Koteasu!"

"Oh, and you lose 500 points" Jaden mentioned as a wave of pain shot through Argost. He now had 3500 life points.

"Aqua Dolphin, attack!" Jaden yelled as the neo spacian hit the face down, revealing itself to be a flying squirel. It was destroyed.

Attack 1000

Defense 100

"Fool, that was a nimble moniga, and by destroying it, not only do I gain 1000 life points, but two more join in its place" he now had two face down monsters and 4500 life points.

"Well, I end my turn with a face down"

"Well then, my draw" Argost picked up a card. "First, I summon Vorse Raider to the field." and a armored monster thing appeared to the field

Attack 1900

Defense 1200

" I also flip my Moniga's!" and the two flying squriels formed into attack mode.

"Now, Moniga take out that finned freak!" Argost yelled as the Moniga flew straight at Jaden.

"Not so fast, go Negate Attack!" and a wall formed blocking Argost's creatures.

"Grrr, I end my turn with a face down!"

"Sweat, my draw" and Jaden picked up a card.

"Now I play fusion Sage. And add Polymerization to my hand. Now with that, I fuse together Blade Edge and Sparkman to create, Elemental hero Plasma Vice!" and the golden armored, static charged warrior appeared in attack mode.

Attack 2600

Defense 2300

"Go, Threatening roar!" Argost yelled as a trap activated. A loud roar coarsed the area.

"No attacking this turn, thanks to my roar" Argost waved his finger.

"Well, I still have Aqua Dolphin's ability! I discard a card" Hero Kid went to the graveyard "And I can destroy a monster in your hand with fewer attack then Plasma Vice" and a Axe bearing wolf was taken down.

"Wolf Axewielder!" Lifepoints for Argost, 4000

"I also play my dark catapulter in defense mode, and I'll change Aqua Dolphin to Defense mode. The dragon like machine appeared in defense mode

Attack 1000

Defense 1500

"Is that it, finally" Argost sighed, drawing a card. "Vorse Raider, destroy that flippered monstrosity" Argost yelled. Vorse Raider's sword sliced Aqua dolphin in half and it blew up.

"Aqua Dolphin!"

"I also play 3 face down mystery cards"

"My Draw" Jaden yelled.

"And my trap, go Nightmare Wheel!" and a evil wheel binded itself onto Plasma Vice.

"Plasma!"

"Sorry Jaden, but he's not attacking anymore" Argost laughed. "Also, for every turn my card is active, you lose 500 life points"

"Okay, your going down!" Jaden said annoyed. "I play fusion recovery, getting back both my Bladedge and Polymeriztion. Now, I sacrifice Plasma vice and that wheel, not to mention I sacrifice Dark Catapult, after I activate his ability" the dark catapulter blasted the other face down.

"No, Mirror Force!"

"Blade Edge, rise" Jaden yelled as his two monsters vanished for the golden, not static hero to appear.

Attack 2600

Defense 1800

"Now, take down that face down Moniga!" Jaden yelled as Blade Edge came at the face down monster. Bladedge's attack would take damage, even with a defense mode monster in play.

"Go, Shift" Argost smiled as he activated his face down card. Bladedge changed his target, and sliced Vorse raider to pieces.

"Sorry boy, but I can't allow such damage to be done" he smiled as he lost life points

Argost 3300

"My draw" he picked up a card, and smiled.

"What you got there?" Jaden asked worried.

"Oh, nothing, for now" he put the card in his hand. "Now, I activate the Dark Door" a sucking hole like door appeared between them.

"Only one monster attack per turn, for now on" Argost smiled. "Next, I summon Soul Tiger in defense mode, and place 2 cards face down" the ghost tiger appeared.

Attack 0

Defense 2100

"My draw" Jaden picked up a card. "I summon the elemental hero Avian in attack mode" the winged warrior appeared. "Now, Bladedge, skin that ghost cat!" and Bladedge skated at it.

Avian

Attack and Defense both 1000

"Not so fast, go ring of destruction" a bomb covered ring tangled around Bladeedge.

"And also, ring of defense" Argost had another ring around himself, that blocked the explosion, destroying Bladedge and taking out some of Jaden's life points.

Jaden 1400

"I hate to break it to you, but Bladedge's attack didn't count, so Avian smash that rodent face down" Jaden yelled. Avian flew in and sliced the face down, taking out a moniga.

Argost 4300

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"You done yet, boy" Argost sighed drawing a card. "Now, I summon the might of Berserk Gorilla" and the giant ape appeared.

Attack 2000

Defense 1400

"Now my ape, destroy that bird man" and the ape started to charge.

"I don't think so, reveal trap card, Hero barrier" a barrier formed, blocking the gorrilla's attack. It bounced backwards as Argost ended his turn.

"Well, I don't have a plane, but this will do, go Polymerization!" Jaden activated the spell card again, fusing Avian with his Burstinitrix.

"Now, Welcome Flame Wingman, can your king kong handle him?" as the winged, green warrior with a dragon head for a arm appeared.

Attack 2100

Defense 1700

"Now, skydive scourcher at that gorilla!" and a cloak of flames covered Flame Wingman as he struck into Berseerk gorilla.

Life points Argost 4200

"Oh, and check out his super power. When he destroys a monster, its attack is dealt to you as damage!"

"What" and Argost got charred by a fire blast.

Life points 2200

"I end my turn with two face downs"

"Gah, my draw" Argost sighed. He had two monsters, but for his plan to work, he needed three.

"Yes, prepare for your end, I activate monster reborn, and I revive my Vorse Raider" and now he had three vicious monsters out on the field.

"But now, I sacrifice Soul Tiger, Vorse Raider and my moniga to summon my ultimate beast, the Wicked Dreadroot!" and the monsters were sacrificed as a giant, demon creature like Chernaborg appeared.

Attack 4000

Defense 4000

"That's big" Jaden gulped.

"Yes, and now for his affect, all your monsters are now halved in power!"

"Wha?" Jaden said shocked as Wingman fell from 2100 to 1050!

"Now, Dreadroot, destroy him" and the creature started to lunge for Wingman.

"Not so fast, Go flute of summoning Kuriboh, and Super junior confrontion!" Jaden yelled as his card combination activated. First, I get to summon my pal, Winged Kuriboh" and the winged fluffball appeared in defense mode.

Attack 300

Defense 200

"And my super junior trap card forces your monster to stop attacking Wingman, and aim at the weakest monster, Kuriboh!" and the two battled. The poor monster was sliced by Dreadroot.

"My draw" Jaden drew a card. "I switch Wingman to defense mode and play Glow moss in defense mode" the human like alien with a glow was summoned.

Attack 900

Defense 300

"I end my turn"

"My Draw" Argost smiled "And now I activate the all powerful, Probition" he played a spell card.

"This card lets me ban the use of any card of my choice, and I choose Miracle fusion!" the card glowed as it took affect.

"Now, Dreadroot smash that dragon armed freak" Argost pointed as Dreadroot attacked. He sliced through Wingman.

"Thanks Wingman, my draw" and Jaden picked up a card. "I summon elemental hero bubbleman in defense mode!" and the blue, bubble using hero appeared in defense mode.

Attack 800

Defense 1200

"That's it for me"

"Really, I thought you were jestering" Argost sighed as he picked up a card. " I activate, offerings to the doomed, and destroy that glow moss. I happen to know that infernal thing's trick, and I'm not falling" the monster was covered in white bandages like a mummy and pulled under.

"Glow Moss!"

"Now, Dreadroot, pop that Bubbleman, slash of rage" and the claws sliced Bubbleman into soap and water.

"I end my turn, don't worry boy, just give up. And let the darkness take you!"

"I don't think so" Jaden said determined, as he drew a card.

"I just drew pot of greed, now I get to pick up two new cards" and he got two new ones. One of them was miracle fusion, but the other had possibilities!

"I play the spell, cocoon party. Now, with Aqua dolphin and Glow moss in my graveyard, I can summon two coccoon monsters from my deck onto the field, come Crysalis Chick and Crysalis dolphin" as the baby hummingbird and dolphin inside holed cocoons appeared.

Attack 400

Defense 800

"That's all for now"

"What a bore, baby aliens" Argost yawned picking up a card.

"Dreadroot, smash that dolphin" and the crysalis was smashed!

"Its your feeble turn, now!"

"I draw" and he picked up a card he hadn't seen before, something card 10 key ensemble?

"I end my turn" as he tried to figure out what the heck this new card was.

"Good, now Dreadroot smash that last cocoon!" and Jaden's last defense was smashed.

"I also now activate the equip spell, Axe of dispair, increasing my monster's power by 1000, and now I end my turn"

"My draw" and he picked up graceful charity. "Now I activate, my graceful charity spellcard, I pick up three cards, and discard two" he picked up three cards, but was shocked. Then from his backpack, a furry cat head poked out.

"What, Pharaoh, what are you doing in there?" Jaden said curious.

"Avoiding being taken with our world, that's what" a ball of light said flying out of the cat's mouth.

"Banner?"

"Yes Jaden."

"But, I've had that thing on for a week, how did you guys eat?"

"You'd be surprised how much Pharaoh likes those chocolate bars you stash away."

"And the litterbox"

"He has a strong bladder, and you dropped this thing off, in Iron town, Stars Wars galaxy, and the night before. But listen, you need to use those new cards. They are the connection of your heart." he tried to say more but Pharaoh swallowed the ball of light, again.

"Alight" and he tossed out two of his cards, Neos and Fusion Gate"

"I summon, Elemental hero Key Ashoka!"

"What?" Argost said confused as a card of Ashoka Tano was summoned.

Attack 1800

Defense 900

"And now, for her special affect. You said that I cut my heart ties, but this card, and the others, are a sign that they still go strong" the card Ashoka was glaring at Argost. "I can bring a spell card from my deck to my hand, and I choose R Righeous Justice!" and he picked up the card. "And I activate it, destroying Prohibition!"

"What!" Argost yelped as his card was removed, and its effect ceasing

"And now for this card, 10 Key ensemble" and he played a spell card that showed darkened outlines of Melody, Ash, Jaypaw, Aelita, Himself, Aang, Eragon, Ashitaka, Ashoka, Sari and Ashoka behind a glowing kingdom hearts moon.

"It lets me summon as many other key elemental heroes as I need!" Jaden smiled "Now, come forth, Ashitaka, Sari and Eragon! Of course, as a side effect, all heroes on the field get sent back to my hand after all of them use an effect, but that's all I need"

Ashitaka

Attack 2000

Defense 300

Sari

Attack 1600

Defense 1500

Eragon

Attack 1700

Defense 1300

"And now, time for their effects, first I activate Ashitaka's, by removing from play a card in my graveyard, I can cancel the effect of a monster on your side of the field!" and he removed his Dark Catapult to stop Dreadroot's Attack and Defense cutting

"Now Sari will let me take any monster from my deck to my hand, but I can't summon him this turn!"

"And Eragon, I can't use his affect right now, so they all go back to my hand" and his cards returned to his hand, including Ashoka Tano. "And I activate Miracle fusion, and I remove my Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play, to create Shining Flare Wingman.

Attack 2500

Defense 2100

"And now for his affect, for every hero I have in the grave, he gains 300 attack points, so from Necroshade, Neos, Plasma, Bladedge, Burstinitrix, Avian and Bubbleman, he gets 2100 extra points!"

"Big deal, he's still 400 points short to beat Dreadroot!" Argost laughed.

"Yes, but now for Eragon's special effect, by sending an equip spell from my deck and sending it to my graveyard, I can bring back a monster removed from play, so I remove my Bubble Blaster, and return Wingman to the game." and Wingman got a 300 point boost.

"That's still 100 points short.

"True, but the hero I got with Sari's effect is Captain Gold, and by discarding him, I get Skyscrapper, and my Wingman gets another boots, to 5200!"

"WHAT!"

"Now Shining Wingman, show that Masked freak some light!" Jaden yelled as Wingman flew straight at Dreadroot.

"OH, did I mention he has Wingman's super power as well" Jaden smiled as Shining FLare wingman destroyed the boosted Dreadroot.

"NO!!!" Argost yelled as his lifepoints hit zero. He started to wither away in pain, causing him to explode into dark particles. His mask was just left behind.

"And that, is game!"

Call it, a special thank you, to all the continued hits to 10 new keys!!


	53. An early secret trailer

( this is found in both tales)

A story is never finished until the end is seen.

" As the tales comes closer to the finish, they are but act 1 and 2. We still have 4 more acts together. Now play the future quotes as based on the non 13V's of them, except a few

Act 3 and 4 Preview

" Girls, its time you go home," Thomas told Kiki and Dani, who started jumping happily

Break

Kiki was once part of a team of five half human half red list species heroine, the Mew Mew's. Teams should never separate. But what when they do?

" Your absence has allowed our forces to nearly take over your world. What does that make you feel, monkey Mew!?"

" I will not let you destroy my homel"

" Leave them alone Dren"

" I missed you, my little monkey"

" Kiki's got a boyfriend!, who would of guessed?"

" Your Back"

Break

The legendary hero, Danny Phantom has revealed his identity. But what happens when it is time to return his missing secret relative.

" Well, this is going to be complicated. Lets explain, uh right Dani"

" I have returned. And I will have my vengeance, and this time my plans have a little; Kamionian flare to it"

" Fear me, for I am the box ghost. Shut up ( not the big villian, no shocker)"

" Not this again, I thought it would be easy after that disasteroid thing"

" Thomas, thanks for training Dani"

" Attack, destroy Amity Park and those fools who ruined my perfect plans"

Book 5

Thomas long ago met them, the super heroines who guard New Townsville, the Power Puff girls Z. But are they the only breed of their kind?

" Thomas" the powerpuff girls Z said hugging him happily " Its been years since we saw you. But why are you here again"

" Yes, my plan will not fail, for I say it would not fail, and I said it two ways, two times"

"Qué le hace significa que algo sucede, yo no lo veo, la espera fue que español que acabo de decir ( translate for the actual saying, but don't underestimate what this means

" Smelly pink human, and well cuter smelly pink human"

" Whose idea was it to give that Buttercup a hammer"

" What, I don't exist. And here I thought some me could be an older brother"

But what happens when issues from elsewhere spill in

"BUTTERCUP!!!!"

Book 6

The center world of the cartoon network worlds. Home of the true heart of what keeps Dexter, Blossom, Zack Saturday, Ben Tennyson and all other such heroes alive. But when it is attacked and doors opened, what could go wrong. The answer is a lot"

" This center world, it is in danger. But what is this; fuse?" Thomas said gazing at the massive planet

" With fusions of keyblade heroes like the ones who locked me away, those heroes will fall before me, lord Fuse. And not just them; for with all of these heroes I captured on the floating island I am now unstopable"

" We found you, after a year. I, I missed you so much, sister. But what is with your hair"

" Nano Time"

" Master, how did we get here"…..

" Shut up Tonto. Do you think I like our prediciment"

" That looks like me, Nya no da"

Check out my Nano design center to see your favorite heroes gone NANO


	54. The official Prophecy, part 2

_When seven of the 10 have a child_

_Whose powers are like their parents, but just a tiny bit mild_

_The father of gods shall return_

_From a idiots mistake his revival shall urn_

_From the darkness, old foes shall come_

_The sound of revenge in their hearts shall drum_

_Worlds and heroes shall become deceased_

_And three shall fuse into one whose power may never decrease_

_When joined by three_

_Whose parents had hearts to rival that of the 10 thee_

_His defeat will be again_

_But this time, permanent my friend_

This mysterious line was the uttered at the same time by several of the far foreseeing powers of the many worlds, Professor Trewalny of Hogwarts, Starclan, Rachael Elizabeth Dare, the current host of the Oracle of Delphi of Olympian Manhattan, The All Spark, The dreams of the Jedi, and many others, and who does this prophecy apply too?

Who is this foe?

Anyone whose read my other stories, please do not spoil this...

_But beware, the son may be more dangerous_


	55. I need a Beta

Okay, well anyway, I've decided to put this up for reposting after being Beta'd. So, if anyone wants to take this on as a Beta, PM me...I need a Beta who's good with Grammar, action scenes and staying close to the original script...what this was the first story I wrote, so I can't call it Broken Bow, the Old Life, Alive Again or Neo Organization 13 (Stories, or in the first case series) that I've faved that are amongst the best I've seen on site.

So, I hope someone agrees to Beta this, when I repost the story, I'll not only acknowledge you, but if you have OC'S, i'll give them a Final Mix esc fight!


	56. Final Mix 2 Fox vs Animals

Okay, seeing as Final Mix of Birth By Sleep has recently came out with multiple battles, I'll add a few of my own. So, here's another final mix fight! With some original moves of a familiar and famous character, who I've recently warmed up to

Non Canon

The characters, approach another mysterious door in the castle of Sidious. Cautiously, they open it, to find themselves sucked in like a vacuum.

"AHHH, NOT COOL!" Jaden yelped.

"Oh shut up" Ashoka sighed, before they landed on, a emblem?

"Oh, not this again" Jayfeather meowed, before he noticed that some of his friends were fading.

"Hey, this is not sweat!" Jaden yelped as he vanished, as did everyone else but Jayfeather, Pikachu and Eragon. (Note, they aren't gone forever)

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried out.

"Barzul" Eragon cursed.

"Shades of the Night Forest!"

"Jayfeather, was that a curse?"

"Yes it was, amongst the warriors, it is the equivilant of your Barzul" Jayfeather sighed. It was then that Eragon took note of the emblem they were on. The emblem was orange, almost so obnoxiously orange Eragon was almost envious of Jayfeather.

The emblem was bordered on the edges with a blue trim, and in the center, was a kid about his age, maybe a year or two less, with spiky yellow hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a orange, though no where near as horribly as the emblem, and black jumpsuit with a headband featuring a leaf like pattern. Behind him, was some sort of fox like animal, with nine tails.

"A giant fox, now that is something I would like to hunt" Saphira said mentally, Eragon smiling at the fact he was still in contact with her. Several head shots of several characters, including a girl with pink hair (_How is that even possible, that Two Leg must have some sort of mutation_), and green eyes with a similar headband, a darkened image of a boy with black hair and strange red eyes with three odd marks in them who lacked any type of headband (_Does his hair style remind you of a duck, or is that just me, or your thoughts being read by me_), a silver haired man whose eye was covered by the same type of headband as the others and a mask that covered his mouth, a large man with long white hair with a different sort of headband, a red haired male with pale green eyes and dark marks around his eyes _(Um, Pikachu says he reminds him of something called a Zigzagoon_), who also appeared to have some sort of gourd on his back, a blond haired female with a green jacket (_Um, it appears she has large, whatever those things two leg females have..._) (_**JAYFEATHER, NEVER COMMENT ON THAT IN A HUMANOIDS MIND UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE BEATEN TO AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!**_), a tanned skinned male with a scared face and a headband like the rest, and finally a blue haired female with pale eyes and a headband like a choker (_Is she blind, no those eyes, they're different, I can sense it somehow_) (Name them in your reviews, if you can!)

"Jayfeather, remind me to give you a lesson in human edict after this" Eragon sighed. It was then that a disturbance in the wind occurred, as a figure like the one on the emblem appeared, before the figure got into a fighting stance.

"Pika!"

"I conquer Pikachu, less talk, more fight!" Jayfeather meowed as the three summoned their keyblades.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" the figure made some signs with his hands as about a hundred copies of himself appeared. Eragon and Pikachu looked surprised at their sudden outnumbering, as the figures charged.

Jayfeather, sensing one of the attackers minds, jumped out of the way of the attack, before using Firestar to slice the copy, causing it to explode into smoke. Surprised, Jayfeather dropped his senses for a second, only to be hit with a most powerful and unorthodox attack.

"KONOHA'S MOST SECRET NINJA ART; 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Jayfeather was jabbed, painfully, and sent flying with a most invasive jab.

"FOX DUNG!"

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Eragon were busy dealing with barrages of Kunai from the orange army attacking them. It was then that Pikachu jumped onto Eragon's shoulder, before they gave one another a nod.

"Electric Fire!" they executed a limit, with Eragon and Pikachu jumping into the air, as Eragon sent a few dozen Brisingr flames into the orange flood. Pikachu then covered himself, as well as Eragon, in a volt tackle aura, before they both flew straight at the orange flood, leaving a trail of smoke from destroyed clones as they passed through Brisingr flames, adding a ribbon of blue fire to the yellow attack.

"PIKACHU!"

"BRISINGR!" They landed in the center with a bang as ribbons of electricity and brisingr flames shot out, destroying all the clones. However, the original wasn't in sight.

"Ow, Cat Healing Arts!" Jayfeather exclaimed as he landed from his most disgraceful flight and healed the damage. "Where is that orange punk?"

"UP HERE, RASENGAN!" the trio looked up to see the boy, and another clone, creating a blue sphere of some unknown material in his hand. The clone vanished as the attack flew straight at them from above.

"BRISINGR!" Eragon sent a blast of fire straight at the attack, which the blue sphere impacted into. The result, was a massive explosion as the foreign magics collided, violently.

"AGH!" the orange figure said as he was sent spiraling to the ground.

"WARDS!" Eragon shouted as magical wards formed around him and his team, as the explosion ripped through them. The wards held, but Eragon was knocked unconscious by the strain.

"ERAGON!" Jayfeather exclaimed as he used clan healing arts on him. While no longer about to die from over use of magic, he wasn't in fighting condition anymore.

"Well, we beat the guy, at least. IF that attack could deplete Eragon like that, no way that little two leg is still up and about" Jayfeather meowed. But it was the that Pikachu pointed nervously.

"Pi...ka...PI!"

"What?" Jayfeather turned, and hissed in surprise. The boy was pushing himself back up, and the burn wounds from the explosion were healing rapidly, from what they could see from the holes in the clothes he wore. But disturbingly, his eyes had turned slitted and red, and a red aura surrounded him. Jayfeather picked up a sent, a most disturbing sent.

The scent of fox.

Jayfeather's eyes widened, as he could see from Pikachu's mind the aura of red, or was it orange, energy form a shroud like a humanoid fox around the boy. One fox like tail then formed to the boy.

"RAGGHH!" he yelled, before he exclaimed.

"Jinchūriki Hiden Art, CHAKRA BLADE!" the boys arms morphed into sword like weapons before charging. Pikachu and Jayfeather charged at him as well, using their own keyblades to strike as well, but these blades of, chakra was that it, managed to block and repel the keyblade attacks!

"FIRE BALL!" Jayfeather formed a fire ball on the Firestar Keyblade and sent it flying towards the fox boy, who easily avoided it. It was then that a great blue blur flew down from above, it was Saphira!

"_ERAGON, HOW DARE YOU TWO LEGGED FOX CREATURE, I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS_!" The fox child avoided a burst of fire from the enraged dragon, then another, before he was clipped by her tail and sent flying.

"SEALING STYLE, ETERNAL RAMEN CUP!" Strange blue and red energy formed around the dragon. With a roar, the dragon tried to fly out of it, but the energy followed her, before the she dragon found herself sealed in, some sort of giant ramen cup?

"_HOW DARE YOU TRAP ME IN A CONTAINER FOR MICROWAVABLE NOODLES_!" Saphira roared as she tried to escape the surprisingly strong ramen cup.

"Let Saphira go you FOX HEARTED, um, FOX; FLAME STAR SALVO!" Jayfeather unleashed a shot lock attack, as hundreds of fiery stars flew at the fox shrouded boy.

"Jinchūriki Hiden Art; TAILED LASER BLAST!" Nine laser attacks similar to Ragnarok flew from the boy's arm at the shot lock, before colliding with an explosion. A huge cloud of smoke engulfed the battle field.

"Pikachu, NOW!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu charged straight from the smoke cloud in a full on Volt tackle attack, before colliding into the fox boy, sending him flying off the side of the emblem, or at least, Pikachu thought it was him. In a flicker, it changed from the boy, to the trapped Saphira!

"PI!"

"WHAT!" Jayfeather hissed

"_HOW!_"

"He substituted Saphira for himself somehow" Jayfeather meowed in shock. The figure smirked.

"RASENGAN!" a more purple tinted version of the earlier attack formed in his hand, without the use of those shadow clones. He made a handsign and placed it onto the sphere.

"Jinchūriki Hiden Art; RASENGAN TORNADO!" the fox flung the attack at the two animals and the downed half elf, now evolved into a giant red twister.

"FOX SCENT MARKER!" Jayfeather cursed as he and Pikachu tackled the out cold Eragon out of the way of the twister, that then turned to fly straight towards them again, before a huge shockwave of fire and energy that smelled slightly of noodles and pork flew and blasted the twister, negating its existence, and Saphira was the one to do it, the large dragon now descending back to the field.

"You escaped that seal, how?" Jayfeather asked. Saphira snorted.

"_It was easy, all you had to do was consume the ramen and the seal vanished, though it did give me a powerful urge to belch, and as you saw, it was most potent_"

"True, now lets finish them, ANIMAL EXTREME LIMIT COMBINATION; CHARGE OF FIRE AND THUNDER!" the three animals, after hoisting the out cold Eragon onto Saphira's back, jumped onto the dragon before utilizing Jayfeather's fire charge and Pikachu's Volt Tackle, covering Saphira in an aura of fire and thunder, before she flew at top speed straight at the fox boy, the air shimmering in the heat and humming with the power.

"Jinchūriki Hiden Art; FULL POWER FORCE CHARGE!" the aura around the boy changed, as a huge pure energy form of the same fox as on the emblem appeared, with the boy in the center. The fox charged, the air showing similar results as to the animal's combo. The emblem below them shimmered away to avoid damage before the two attacks collided, resulting in a massive explosion.

Meanwhile...


End file.
